Anakin's Legacy
by Iarejedi
Summary: Luke is given clues to the past that lead him to find something he never thought possible. It will have an effect on his entire family. This is more of a what if story. :) Complete
1. Clues

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. Well, except for Ani and Gabe. *shrugs* so I guess I do own something. ^_^  


Author's notes: This is my first fanfic. Please don't kill me if I get a few things wrong. I'm sure none of you read SW fanfics with SW encyclopedias by your side. That would just be scary. I've tried to make this as accurate as possible. If you want to know this does take place during Young Jedi Knighst and New Jedi Order. If you see any major errors or things of that nature please tell me. I'll be sure to fix it. Hope you enjoy it and remember to R&R. ^_^  


**Anakin's Legacy **  


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away........

**Prologue**  


Coruscant was a planet of many myths. Tales were told of this strange planet that had long ago lost the face of its surface to an expansive city. Coruscant was the only planet that was just one great city. A city of tall towers and buildings that stretched upward into the sky that one could scarcely tell where the ground began. Weaving their way between the labyrinth of cold, hard steel, hundreds upon thousands of space ships and hover transports went about their business in the controlled chaos that surrounded the planet.  


This was the center of the galaxy. The planet that everything revolved around, including the Galactic Republic, the political power in the galaxy. A government of old that spanned thousands of generations in its existence. It went back so far that no one could remember when there had never been the Republic. Hundreds of representatives from hundreds of worlds met on this world in the Senate to discuss the peace between the systems. Despite all this though, there was unrest among the politicians. Rumors of corrupt goings on, greed, and power hungry individuals stirring the Republic.  


A great temple in the heart of Coruscant, seemed to stand out from the chaos around it. The space ships and hover transports seemed to instinctually avoid drawing to close to this place. It was both comforting and forbidding at the same time giving it the air of being unapproachablility. The Temple was a kilometer-high, transacted pyramid crowned with five elegant towers. It soared above its surroundings, isolating itself from the babble of Coruscant's never resting citizens. It was a constant reminder of an older, less complicated world.  


This temple was home to the great Jedi, the defenders of the Republic. These Jedi were known for their great abilities in the use of manipulating the Force. The Jedi Temple had been their home for many generations, almost as long as the Republic had been in existence. The design of the Temple was a symbol of the Padawan's path to enlightenment- to unity with the Force, through fealty to the Jedi code and council. To every padawan, Knight, and Master it had a different meaning just as each Jedi was special in his or her abilities in the Force. Whether it be the power to see in to the future, telekinesis, the power to create allusions, or any of the other millions of special gifts.  


One young man saw and remembered all this as he looked up into the dwindling light in the skies of Coruscant. He stood alone on a balcony from one of the Temple's five towers. He was contemplating the future, of what it might hold for the Jedi, the Republic, and himself. He did not sense the fact that it would be his actions that would change the course of the future. For he was one padawan that the Jedi Council rested their hope on. His amazing Force abilities had left many stunned and wondering. On his shoulders lay a task of which he could hardly comprehend. He was the Chosen One. The one who would bring balance to the Force or not at all.  


He was Anakin Skywalker.  


He sensed the white hot sentient beings conflicting emotions as they went about their lives. He could sense the underlying unrest and disorder, that so many were trying to pretend was not there. Amongst them all he sensed an elusive evil. Something that tinged the Force with the touch of anger and fear. The lives of many would be taken or kept due to his actions. Of this Anakin knew.  


"No balance," He murmured to himself, "Not yet."  


With that he turned and walked away.  


**Chapter One  
Clues**

Some fifty years later across the galaxy from Coruscant on Yavin 4 stood Anakin's son, Luke Skywalker. He stood alone atop the new Jedi Temple. The Temple had once been home to an extinct race of aliens. Later it was used as a base in the attack against the first Death Star. The Temple of old that had once occupied Coruscant had been destroyed years ago. Luke was not thinking of that now. He was unaware of the fact that fifty years ago Anakin had stood alone in his own Temple on Coruscant. He was only aware of the fact that it was the anniversary of the destruction of the second Death Star, the destruction of the Emperor, and the death of his father.  


Unlike his father though, he was not contemplating the future, but the exact opposite, the past. Ironically enough he was thinking of his father and what his life must have been like. There was so many things he didn't know about Anakin Skywalker. He didn't even know who his mother was. He'd never met her. She must have been someone special to capture the heart of such a man as Anakin. So many things that were lied about or never explained. So many things that he would probably never know.  


If he could ask his father one question, it would be why he had become Darth Vader. How could such a kind, loving man become the wretched man that had been Vader consumed by hate and fear? Why if he had a wife he loved and a bright future ahead of him? Luke sighed to himself. That question would probably remain unanswered for the rest of his life.  


Luke?  


His wife called out to him through the Force. He felt her coming up behind him and turned to her with a smile. Mara Jade Skywalker was a beautiful, fierce Jedi Knight. She had a dancer's body, fiery red hair, and emerald eyes. Mara had once upon a time been the Emperor's hand and had actually at one point wanted to kill Luke. Now she loved him and had married him to prove that. Mara had never been one to give up easily or feel hopeless. Her temperament was like that of her hair, fierce. He loved her all the more for it.  


"Luke, there's an incoming ship sending a transmission. They want to talk to you," Mara told him.  


"I'll be down in a minute to get it," he replied.  


Mara turned to go. She hesitated a moment, then asked, "Why do you keep dwelling in the past, Luke?"  


"The past is something I can't get rid of," Luke sighed.  


She shook her head. They walked down to the communications room together. He switched on the view screen. A beautiful, pale green skinned and golden eyed, female Twi'lek appeared on screen. She looked rather old, but that did not diminish her beauty in the least. She smiled, warmly, but her lekku(head tails) twitched with anxiety. She nodded at him cordially.  


"Master Skywalker, my name is Pala. I would like to request a meeting with you. I know you are probably quite busy, but my companions and I have important information we wish to pass on to you," She said, her voice was gentle and a touch husky with age.  


"Of course you may meet with me. I can always spare a few moments for important matters," Luke smiled, politely.  


"I gratefully thank you, Master Skywalker. I promise it will not be a waste of your time," She smile back in return.  


Luke sent the landing coordinates to her, then ended to transmission with her. Luke turned to Mara with a bemused look.  


"What do you think that was all about?" Luke asked her.  


"It didn't sound like anything urgent to me. I would be on my guard though if I were you," Mara remarked.  


Luke nodded in agreement.  


* * *

Luke watched the spaceship come soaring over the Massassi trees of Yavin 4's jungle. It was an older ship that looked as if it had seen more than its fair share of battles. It was guided down carefully between the trees to the clearing by the Temple, that was used as the landing zone. It settled down on its landing struts with hardly a jolt. Whoever was piloting the ship was quite adapt. The landing ramp hissed open. Pala was the first one down the ramp, followed closely by a tall older human man. He was well built with dark, piercing eyes that seemed to have seen to much pain in his life time. His raven black hair shimmered nearly blue in the bright sunlight.  


"Greetings, Master Skywalker. This is my good friend Kitster," Pala gestured to her friend.  


Kitster smiled and shook Luke's hand. He studied Luke closely, then stepped away. A bothan male poked his muzzle around the hatchway of the spaceship. His ears were back showing his agitation.  


"It is quite safe, Dorn," Kitster reassured the wary bothan. He turned back to Luke. "Our friend is always a little wary of new places."  


The bothan came down the ramp, cautiously. He was a big, strong looking male. He probably stood over 6 feet tall. His brown silky fur rippled in a show of nervous energy. He stood next Kitster and nodded his greetings to Luke. Dorn was obviously not the talkative type.  


"If not much of a problem could you please ask the rest of your family to join us? This is really for the whole family to hear," Pala asked Luke.  


"I don't see a problem in it. Matter of fact the whole family is here on Yavin 4 at the time," Luke smiled.  


"How very convenient," Pala smiled back.  


Luke didn't miss the secret look that past between the three when Pala said that. It had been a somewhat amused look. Did they already know that the Solo family was all here before they came? He shot Mara a half surprised look. She looked a little suspicious, but both felt no ill feelings from the trio. Luke shrugged, as Mara went to track down the whole family.  


Within minutes Luke's office was filled with people. The Solos all looked interested to know why they had been asked to meet here. They'd only got a brief explanation from Mara. The Solo family consisted of Han, Leia, and their three childern. The 16 year old twins, Jacen and Jaina. Both had brown hair and brandy brown eyes. They looked alike, but they had many differences both physically and mentally. Then there was Anakin, who was 14. He'd been named after his grandfather by Leia to show the galaxy that she showed no ill will towards the man that had been her father. He had brown hair as well, but striking bright blue eyes like Luke and Anakin Skywalker.  


"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us. It is very important," Kitster said first, after they had introduced each other all around.  


"First though I think you should know a little about us, so that you do not have an bad impressions," Pala looked at Kitster as if for approval.  


Kitster nodded to her to continue. One thing was clear these three were very close.  


"We were one time members of the Rebellion's undercover agents. We collected information for the Rebellion," Pala went on, "We were also at one time slaves on the world on Tatooine. A planet I'm sure you all know well. We lived there as children. The information we have to give you is about someone who was a very good friend of ours, and a slave, as children."  


"Who is this person?" Luke asked, feeling a tingle run down his spin.  


"Anakin Skywalker," Kitster said, simply.  


Anakin Solo burst out before he could stop himself, "Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight!"  


"You're right he was, but before he was found by a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn, he was a slave," Kitster replied.  


"This is some kinda joke, right?" Han put in.  


Kitster shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We found information about Anakin, old Jedi codes, and training techniques on a mission during a mission for the Rebellion. We spent the last several years hunting down more information of what we could about Anakin's life. What we know of Anakin is very little, but what we found brought Anakin's life into a more cohesive form."  


Kitster let this sink in for a moment.  


"Dorn," Kitster said to the bothan.  


Dorn nodded. He lifted the small case he'd carried into the office with him onto Luke's desk. He undid the locks and popped it open. It was full of disks, holocrons, and data chips. Each was numbered and put in order by years. Luke pulled out the first holograph with a bemused look. It was a fuzzy holo appeared of three young boys, standing with their arms around each others shoulders. They all seemed around the same age of nine or so. The two, one the left and right of the boy in the middle, were clearly Dorn and Kitster. It was the boy in the center that captured everyone's attention. The boy was small, slightly stocky with dirty blond hair, bright blues, and a pug nose. His clothes were rough looking and homespun, a little big on his small body. For one so young, his eyes seemed to show a look of wisdom and one that has already seen so much of the hardship in the galaxy. Despite all this he smiled warmly. They all stood in front of modest quarters of slaves.  


"That's Anakin back on Tatooine," Pala pointed to the boy in the middle.  


"A friend of ours took that for Pala to keep," Kitster told them.  


"Why would Pala need a picture?" Jaina asked, curiously.  


"I was going to escape Tatooine, because I was to be sold to a mercenary who wanted to train me as spy. Anakin and the rest of my friends helped me to escape. I wanted something to remember my friends by," Pala answered.  


Kitster pushed the case of information towards Luke. "These are yours to have. Keep them. It is the least we can do for all that Anakin had done for us."  


"We must go now," Dorn said softly.  


They turned to leave.  


"Wait," Luke said.  


Kitster turned to regard Luke with a soft smile playing on his lips.  


"Please stay. You are welcome here as long as you like at the Academy," Luke endeavored to persuade them.  


Kitster turned to his companions. With a brief nod from Pala and Dorn, he turned back to Luke. "We would be honored to stay. Thank you for the kindness you have showed me and my friends," he nodded to them all, "We will go so that you can have time with your family to look over the discs."  


The three turned once more and took their leave. Luke ran his hand over the top of the case. No one spoke for a moment. He gently pulled out a data card from the case. He examined it closely, as though he didn't want to look up to see his family's faces.  


"Luke, how do you know this isn't some scam?" Leia was the first to speak.  


Luke shrugged, "You could sense their sincerity. I don't think they were lying."  


"We sensed that too," Jacen put in for both himself and his sister.  


"I think they mean this. I think we should give them half a chance," Luke said, looking at all of them in turn.  


"I don't think they were lying either," Anakin remarked.  


Everyone regarded Anakin with a curious look. One thing about this boy was that when he said or felt something it was usually the truth. Anakin seemed to be unusually strong in the Force for one so young. But he was hotheaded and reckless like his grandfather had been. As like Luke too. This caused Luke to keep an ever watchful eye on him least he do something impusive or rash.  


"I think we should check out more of these discs before we make anymore judgments," Mara suggested.  


They all agreed. Luke grabbed his data pad and slipped the data card he picked up into it. A second later information scrolled across the screen. Luke's eyebrows shot up in amazement. He scanned down the information with growing surprise.  


"Listen to this," he said and began to read.  


"1,000 years ago Jedi and their Republic were threatened by yet another group calling themselves Sith. During the earliest and darkest years of the war between the Jedi and the most current Sith order, many people began to fear that the Dark side had taken hold of the galaxy and become invincible. In addition to giving the usual reassurances that the Light side is stronger than the Dark, Jedi elders of the time issued an unusual and puzzling prophecy. They said that there would indeed come a time in the galaxy, and even the Republic that the Dark would seem to take over. During this time, a deadly enemy would challenge the Jedi Order. However, when all seemed lost the Force itself would conceive a Chosen One who would restore balance to the Force. This Chosen One would initiate an epic conflict in which every person would have to side with either pure good or pure evil. Shades of grey would be eliminated, and ultimately the forces of good would triumph over those of evil. Most people assumed this Chosen One would come in their lifetime and lead the Jedi Order against the Sith. It was assumed that the Chosen One would bring balance because all the forces of good would rally around him, and the Sith Order would be abandoned by all but its own wicked members.  


However, the latest sith war did not end in epic conflict between the good and evil. By contrast, the sith forces self destructed (see page 8,067). In present times, many Jedi scholars have come to the conclusion that the Chosen One was a means for generating hope during a dark time, rather than a prophecy. Nevertheless, some Jedi Masters still believe it is true." Luke finished.  


"Incredible," Mara murmured.  


"That sounds so much like our battle between the Empire and the Rebellion," Leia breathed, "An epic conflict. No other war has done such damage to the galaxy."  


Han took the data pad from Luke to examine it. "Wait there's more on here. Apparently written by that Qui-Gon fellow," Han told them.  


"I found this prophecy as a padawan in the Jedi Temple's vast library. I believe this prophecy to be true, and also believe that I have found this Chosen One. I found him on a remote planet named Tatooine in the Tatoo sector by chance of fate. I have never felt such a strong connection to the Force as I have in the this boy. Not even in Master Mace Windu or Master Yoda, and the boy is only nine standard years old! My padawan apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, has informed me that this boy's mid-chlorians (cells in a sentient being's body that is involved in the use of communication with the Force) count is 20,000. Nearly double that of Master Yoda's!  


The boy did not even realize that he had the use of the Force. Though he exhibited all the signs of a Force sensitive child. The ability to see several seconds into the future and react in kind to it. His mechanical skills and piloting skills near that of a seasoned professional. He is the only human who has ever podraced, no easy feat even for a six armed alien, and won at it. His mother, however, knew he was special and had asked me to take him to become a Jedi. I feel it is my duty to do so. The Force has lead me to the boy. I can not deny that. I fear that I will have many troubles in trying to obtain his training for he is older than the Order usually takes on.  


I'm writing this now as the Council tests him. I can only pray that they will grant my wishes. For I feel this boy will shape the fortunes of many in the galaxy. I have not mentioned the boy's name, but I will now, seeing as I feel he will be important one day. His name is Anakin Skywalker.  


Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Han read to them.  


They were all silent for a time. Each was quite stunned at what they had just heard. All of them were thinking the same thoughts. Could Anakin possibly have been the Chosen One? The idea seemed almost absurd, but then......? During this silence, Anakin peeked into the case. He ran his finger over the discs. He felt the Force whispering something to him, then stopped at a particularly odd one. He pulled it out to look at it. It was a tarnished and worn looking holcron. It looked as though it had been beaten up quite a bit. It appeared to have blue, yellow, and whit symbols painted over it. The symbols appeared to be almost like racing colors. Was there a significance in those colors? Why would Kitster have added that to the stack of information? There didn't seem to be any discernible way to turn it on. Flipping the holocron over and over in his hands, Anakin brushed it lightly with the Force trying to sense its underlying purpose.  


Anakin dropped it in surprise, when it buzzed to life. The picture was murky, full of static, and bent lines. The voice coming through was distorted and hardly audible. Anakin increased his Force touch on it. He pushed the Force down into its central workings, searching for the problem. He quickly located it, then with easy, fixed it. A young man seemed to jump into clearer focus. He was probably in his early twenties. He was a handsome young man with bright blues and short sandy blond/brown hair with a braid hanging down over his shoulder. He looked like Luke in a way. The look on the young man's face was a mask of urgency and worry. Han grabbed a piece of flimsy as the young man began to speak.  


"If.....u.....ge-..t....this.....Mast-....-enobi.....it ....-s......of......-he......most.......grav-...... im-ort-..ance......You.....mus-.....fin-d.....," the holo buzzed a second and the holo distorted, before continuing, "am-e....is......Anak-in.......Sky-walk-..r......the....coordi-....ates...... Coruscant.........Imp-......Palace.......1342.......b-low......base-.....ment." It cut off then altogether, done with its message.  


"Did anyone get that!?" Luke exclaimed.  


"Yeah, I did!" Han waved the flimsy he'd scribbled the message onto or at least what he could make of it.  


"Read it out," Leia demanded, just as edgy as Luke.  


"If you get this Master Kenobi it is of the most grave importance. You must find-. Name is Anakin Skywalker. The coordinates, Coruscant, some palace there, 1342, below the basement," Han read to them.  


"Obviously Anakin wanted Obi-Wan to find something important," Leia remarked, "And we know its on Coruscant."  


"But what palace?" Han wondered.  


"Imperial Palace!" Leia and Mara exclaimed in unison.  


"Below the basement! Yes, those coordinates take you directly to the Palace!" Luke was getting excited, "That's it! We have to go see what it is!"  


Leia put up her hands as if to stop Luke. "Now wait a minute, Luke. This could be dangerous. It may be something completely over our heads. You can't go running off like a loose turbolaser," Leia reproached him.  


"Leia, we have to find out what this is. It maybe some vital clues that could help us get answers to some mean unexplained things," Luke's voice sounded desperate.  


"I agree with Leia, Luke. We need to slow down and think this over carefully," Mara put in.  


Luke looked away from them all for a moment. He knew they were right, but the fierce desire to find out what this secret was burned in him. It wouldn't do though for him to take off before he thought it through logically, he decided. They all waited quietly for Luke's reaction. Almost like they were holding their breath. It was Anakin who broke the silence first.  


"I think he should go for it," Anakin remarked.  


Luke looked up at Anakin. "Why?"  


"Whatever it is, Anakin wanted it found. He seemed pretty upset about it. The least we can do is honor that."  


Luke speculated over this a moment, then nodded, "Alright then, I'll go."  


"You're not going alone," Mara said, firmly.  


"He won't. Chewie and I are going with him," Han said, diffidently.  


Luke consented to this with a smile. "Thanks Han. I'd also like to take Kitster with us."  


"But you hardly know him!" Jaina cried.  


"He seems to be the one with strongest connection to Anakin. I think he will be a good help to us in our search."  


Han shrugged, "Ok, then we leave tomorrow morning," Han stated.  


Luke agreed and that was that.  



	2. The Clone

Chapter Two

The Clone

            Luke sat alone in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. The ship had been hurtling through hyperspace for three days. There was still three more days to go before they would reach Coruscant. He had mixed feelings about the mission he'd assigned himself. He could sense, like Qui-Gon Jinn must have, that this discovery of whatever it was would have a great impact on many lives. What had his father hidden that had upset him so much? Why hadn't he sent a message straight to Obi-Wan instead of leaving a holocron? A lot of things just didn't make sense. He sighed thoughtfully to himself. His thoughts were as thick and random as the starlines that flew by outside. So many questions, but would there ever be answers to them all?

            R2-D2 came beeping into the cockpit. He whistled at Luke imploringly. Luke had brought the little trash can shaped droid one the mission encase they would be in need of his expertise. He turned to regard the droid. Artoo seemed to cock his head sideways, if that was possible for this droid to do.

              "What is it, Artoo?" Luke asked.

            Artoo swiveled his head toward the door and beeped. He clearly wanted Luke to follow him. Luke stood up and followed the little droid to the living quarters. Kitster sat on a box scanning over a pile of data cards. Han and Chewie were wrapped up in a game of sabacc, in which Han appeared to be losing. Han looked up as Luke came in.

              "I sent Artoo to get you," Han said, "I thought if you stared at hyperspace any longer your eyes would bug out."

           Luke smiled, "They started to feel that way." Luke plopped down into a chair and slumped down.

               "If you're interested, Luke, I would be glad to tell you what I know of Anakin, though it may not seem like very much," Kitster looked up from his data pad.

            Luke sat up straighter, turning his attention to Kitster. His expression showed that he was indeed interested.

                "I assume you know what podracing is? Kitster asked.

            Luke nodded, "I've never actually seen it done though."

                 "I have," Han put in and Chewie growled that he had too. " Dangerous stuff. You wouldn't catch me doin' it in this life time."

            Chewie grumbled something that translated out like, _You would if they paid you enough. Han shot the wookie a dirty look. Luke grinned and Kitster rolled his eyes._

               Kitster put his attention back to telling the story. "Luke, you're father was the best natural pilot I've ever seen. He was flying things when he was six years old. He was eight when he got his podracing license. Illegal of course, but I suppose everyone wanted to see if he could really do it, including his owner Watto."

            Han had momentarily lost interest in the game. Chewie laid down his cards to give his full attention to Kitster. All of them listened with rapt attention as Kitster told them of his best friend. That was how they spent the rest of the time for the long hyperspace journey.

*******

          It was easy to obtain entrance to the Palace. After all Han and Leia lived there in one of the apartments kept for important political people. Leia had been one of the founding members of the New Republic and had even been Chief of State at one time. She was still very involved with politics in the New Republic as well. So the Solo family could come and go as they pleased in the Palace. As could Luke.

          The guards greeted all of them warmly as they headed up to Han's apartment. Accessing the Palace computer's blueprints of the building, they proceeded to search through every level trying to find what Anakin had meant as the basement. There were two hundred levels to look through. It became an exhausting task. At last they found one of the bottom most levels. There was not much down there except storage facilities. Several doors were marked with numbers for various things. They searched through that level trying to locate anything out of the ordinary.

              "There," Kitster pointed to an unmarked door on the holo map. It was quite a distance from the others. It should really not even have belonged there. That had to be it.

          They took the turbolift downward toward their destination. It was a long trip down, taking nearly ten minutes. This gave them time to speculate about what they might find. When the doors finally hissed open, they were greeted with a wave of musty, damp air. The lights were dimmed to their lowest charge and a few didn't even work. It was quite plain that no one had been down there in ages. They spread out to look for the unmarked door. After several fruitless hours they decided to give it a rest for a while.

               "Maybe that door was a glitch in the computer's blueprints," Kitster suggested with a sigh.

               "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and hungry. I say we quit for the day," Han said, as his stomach rumbled in complaint.

           Luke, however, was unwilling to stop just yet, but he knew he couldn't ask for more from his friends. They had helped enough already. This was his search anyway. He would do it alone. "You guys go on ahead. I want to stay a little longer."

               "You sure, Luke?" Kitster asked.

               "Yes, go ahead. I probably won't find anything anyway. I'll meet you guys back at the apartment," Luke reassured them.

               "If that's how you feel, kid. Happy hunting," Han smiled.

           Chewie growled good luck too, as they left Luke to himself. Artoo didn't follow them. He elected to stay with his Master. Besides, droids don't get tired. Luke picked up his search where he'd left off. He continued along for over an hour with no success. He was becoming frustrated and tired. _Maybe I should head back, Luke thought with sigh. He couldn't make the feeling go away that he knew it was down here somewhere. Artoo came whistling up to him excitedly. He twirled his head around beeping at Luke. Luke felt a ray of hope lift his spirits._

               "Did you find it, Artoo?" Luke followed the little droid.

            The door was well hidden behind years of dust and grim that had accumulated over it in ages past. It had been so well camouflaged that Luke had passed the same spot several times before without seeing it. The key pad on the door had long since gone dead. He patted the little droid's head with a grin.

            Luke solved the problem of the broken key pad with his lightsaber. Luke shoved the door open with the Force. Darkness met them on the other side. Luke raised his lightsaber aloft, sending a green glow all around them. A long corridor stretched out before them. The air was stuffy and tainted with ozone. It seemed as if this place had not since the sign of a sentient being for several decades. Cautiously, they followed the corridors twisting path through the bowels of the Palace. After a time they came to another door. 

            This time the key pad was still working, but was  far less complex that the other had been. In fact, it consisted of only a small knich in which to place something. The knich was square with more blue, yellow, and white racing symbols on it that matched those of the holcron. Kitster had told him those colors and symbols had been Anakin's racing colors for podracing. Anakin had used them as a code for Obi-Wan to recognize. Luke fished the holocron out of his utility belt. He held his breath as he placed it into the knich. He trembled as he felt a tremor in the Force. This was clearly where Anakin had hidden something. He could feel it.

            The door slid open slowly. Luke stepped into the room beyond. It was pitch dark inside. His lightsaber cast an eerie green light over everything with in a few feet radius. In the darkness, two twin red lights blinked on and off. A soft beeping seemed to echo around the room. On the left side of the room it was stacked high with boxes, crates, and assorted junk. Luke, tentatively, opened one with Anakin's name marked on it in bold, fine letters. Inside the box it was filled with clothes, all neatly folded. A lightsaber sat on top of the pile of clothes. It was exactly the same design as the lightsaber old Ben had given to him, that had once belonged to his father. That 'saber now belonged to Mara. Luke picked it up, gently. He pressed the on button and the blue blade came to life. It hummed loudly in the still room. Luke extinguished it and set it back in the box.

           Luke stood up, as he did his lightsaber glinted off something in the back of the room. He moved towards it, slowly, and heard a thump. He froze where he was. Raising his lightsaber for light, he saw where the beeps and lights were coming form. A computer console of some old type appeared to be regulating something. He moved, warily, forward again. He was curious as to what had made that noise. What he saw shocked him.

                "A cloning tank!" He exclaimed.

           The computer console chirped at him. A green key flashed at him, catching his attention. He pressed it, gently, and was rewarded with a fuzzy holo that hovered over the viewscreen. It was Anakin again, looking less upset and more composed. The image and the words were a lot clearer.

                "Master Kenobi, or whoever has found this, it is very important," Anakin paused, as though emphasizing this, then continued, "During the battle with the sith Count Dooku on Geonosis, he was able to get a sample of my DNA. I don't know how. With it he has cloned me. I believe Dooku is planning to make this clone into his henchman of the dark side. He wanted the clone to help him bring down the Republic. A sort of secret weapon if you will. I  found the clone and have hidden him here from the Count. I do not know if the clone is corrupt yet or what he knows. I do not sense any danger in him. Please take him. Keep him safe. Bring him to the Jedi if possible. He can not be found by Dooku or evil will come of it. Of this I'm sure." The holo switched off.

                 "A clone!" Luke was dazed at the very idea.

             An audible thump was heard from within the tank. A surge in the Force told Luke the clone was well aware of his presence there. Switching on the lights around the tank, everything became illuminated in a yellow glow. The clone hung suspended in green, bubbling fluid. A breath mask covered most of his face, obscuring his features. He was stripped of clothes down to only shorts. Luke touched the glass of the tank. The clone's hand moved up to the glass where his was.

              _Let me out of here! the clone screamed through the Force._

            Luke drew back in surprise, the turning to his droid he asked. "Artoo, do you think you could figure out how to get him out of there?"

           The little droid beeped a affirmative. He rolled up to the up to the console and plugged  his computer arm into the power outlet. After a moment, the pressure in tank began to decrease in a whoosh of bubbles. The clone began to float up to the top of the tank. Luke scrambled up a ramp beside the tank. Reaching down he caught the clone as he reached the surface. Luke pulled him out, gently, feeling a strange sense of numbness run up his hands. He worked at the breath mask, trying to get it off. With much effort the mask finally pulled free. The clone gasped, harshly, and coughed up a good deal of the fluid he'd been suspended in. His breathing was harsh and ragged, as though he were having trouble getting air. His eyes, flickered open, focusing and unfocusing. He was dazed and confused. A look of panic suddenly crossed his face. He tried to move, but failed only managing to move his hands. Growing more desperate the clone tried to speak and nearly choked.

                  "Artoo, what's the matter with him!?" Luke was alarmed.

         Artoo beeped and a message scrolled across the viewscreen. A paralyzing agent had been injected into the fluid to subdue the clone while he was in the tank. It was apparently an extremely severe one. The clone stared up a Luke with a look of hopelessness. Luke touched the clone's mind through the Force. He could only make out a swirl of confused, muddled thoughts and memories. He soothed the clone with the Force, telling him that he was safe and well. He induced sleep on the clone's muddled mind.

                  "Well, Artoo, we can't keep him here. He needs some medical attention," Luke sighed, spreading his jedi cloak over the clone's sleeping form. He got Artoo to pick up one of the boxes of clothes. Picking the clone up, Luke started on the long walk back to Han's apartment.

*******

         By the time Luke got back to Hans apartment he was about ready to collaspe, and the clone was still unconscious. The shock of being out of the tank had set in on the young man's body. The clone's whole system seemed to be having trouble adjusting. His breath was horribly ragged, his skin was pale and clamy. Luke smacked the door panel to the apartment with his elbow. It whooshed upon, and he staggered into the living room. Han jumped up from his favorite chair.

                "Luke!? Where have you be-?" Han stopped in mid-sentence.

        Luke deposited the clone onto the couch. He collapsed into a chair with a sigh of exhaustion. Han, Kitster, and Chewie crowded around him and the clone.

                "Luke, who the heck is that?" Han demanded to know.

                "He's what my father hid, Han," Luke gasped, "He's a clone. My father's clone."

               Kitster looked quite taken aback. "Do you mean to say that's a clone of Anakin Skywalker?!"

                Luke nodded, "Yes, I do. And I need someone to call a medic. He needs some attention."

        Kitster left to call a medic. Han sat back down in his chair. Everyone was quiet, not daring to even talk. Luke sat recovering his strength, while Chewie piled more blankets onto the clone. The clone was shivering with shock. Luke could sense that the clone's mind still remained unclear. It seemed almost foggy through the Force. He could only see a confusion of lightsabers, pain, and the face of a beautiful young woman.

       The medic arrived within a few minutes. She was in her late twenties, and plain looking. She checked the clone over. Within seconds she had his breathing stabilized and temperature nearly normal. She did several quick blood tests that did indeed show a paralyzing agent was what was effecting him.

             "Agent was very harsh. In fact, it is one that has been since banned some years ago after the Clone Wars. It's effects are temporary. It should wear off in a week or so, maybe a little longer depending on how long he was under its influence. Until, then he won't be able to talk or walk completely. Keep him warm and quiet," The medic told them.

             "Thanks, Doc," Han ushered her out with a smile.

        They all sat staring at the clone, as Luke reaccounted how he'd found him. The vase of flowers on the coffee table shuddered. Han looked up at Luke sharply. Luke shrugged. The clone shifted and groaned in his sleep. The vase kept shaking, until it rose unsteadily into the air. Luke looked over at the clone, who was still unconscious. The clone was unaware that he was doing anything to the vase. Luke touched the clone's mind. He sensed the nightmares swirling in the young man's mind, but could not make them out. He, gently, soothed the clone through the Force. The vase, abruptly, fell when his concentration was broken. Han dived for it and caught it just before it hit the table.

             "Umm... Luke just what are you planning on doing with this kid?" Han asked, as he placed the vase back on the table.

             "We're bringing him back to Yavin 4. To keep him safe like Anakin wanted," Luke replied.

             "Luke, you said this was Anakin incarnate. Don't you think he might be a little hostile. I mean couldn't he be dangerous or something," Han remarked, eyeing the clone somewhat nerviously.

             "I don't think he's dangerous or hostile. Just confused," Luke answered.

             "Confused? About what?" Han wanted to know.

            Luke shrugged, "I can't make out anything for sure in his mind. It's just a jumble of images."

            Kitster sighed, mostly to himself, "So it's back to Yavin 4?"

              "Yeah, I just hope the kid doesn't always do that in his sleep or we're going to have a lot of fun on this trip," Han rolled his eyes.

              "We'll wait for a day or so. Enough for him to recover his strength," Luke said.

             Han stood up, "Fine, but in the mean time I'm going to get some sleep."

             Everyone departed for their various rooms. Luke stayed with the clone, he wanted to try to make out some of the images he'd seen in the clone's mind. It had all been very confusing, but he was certain he would figure it out. He touched his fingers, gently to the clone's forehead. Then using the Force he plunged down into the depths of the clone's mind. Confusing images and conflicting emotions bombarded Luke. With the Force he caught one image that felt dark and dangerous. Instantly, the image came into focus in his mind.

                  _Mom... Mom...Mom..._

              He saw Anakin holding an older woman in his arms. She was beaten and bloody. Luke could not make out the surroundings very well, but it looked like Tusken Raider dwellings. The woman's eyes fluttered open as much as she could manage through the swelling and the dried blood.

                  _Annie?, the woman rasped faintly. __Annie?_

              Anakin nodded. __

_                   Annie? Is it you? the woman's voice cracked. Her eyes gradually focused on him, and he could see a thin smile of recognition coming to her battered face. Tears welled in her eyes._

              Anakin's own tears threathened to spill down his cheeks. _I'm here, Mom. You're safe now._

_                 Annie? Annie?, the woman choked with a smile. She reached up and stroked Anakin's cheek with a bloody hand. Anakin kissed her palm, as tears spilled down his cheeks. __You are so handsome. It was clear the woman was dying. __Now I am complete, she whispered._

                 _Just stay with me, Mom, Anakin begged her,__ Everything's going to be fine._

_              She looked straight up, past Anakin, past the hole in the ceiling, to the shining moon, it seemed._

                 _MOM!_

                 _I love- the woman tried to say, but couldn't get it out. She was slipping away fast. But she tried again. She had to tell Anakin. __I love...I love....you. Her finally words were barely audible, and Anakin saw the light leave her eyes. Anakin sat holding her in his arms, disbelieving. He lifted her up to him and rocked her there for a long time. She couldn't be gone! She just couldn't! He choked back a sob and reached up to close her eyes. He held her close against him, again, with his head bowed. His body trembled, violently, and Luke could feel the rage and hate boiling off the young man. _

             Anakin looked up and Luke drew back in fright at the raw hate, that burned like blue fire, in his eyes. Anakin laid the woman down, climbed to his feet and boldly strode out the door. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. Tusken Raiders were all around. They looked up in surprise, then in horror as Anakin whirled his blue 'saber aloft. He swung left and right, killing Raider after Raider, mercilessly. Luke pulled back from this image, to shaken to watch any longer. 

             He plunged down further into the clone's mind. He found another image that felt warm and yet sad. He touched and the image leaped into his mind's eye. This time Anakin stood with his hands cuffed in front of him, beside him stood a beautiful young woman, who was hand cuffed as well. It couldn't have been much longer after the other image he'd just seen. The two stood in a cart, strapped in place to keep them from escaping. The cart sat back aways from the opening of the tunnel. It was dark, gloomy, and quiet except for the occasional echo from the cheering crowds outside.The light from the tunnel opening shown through, silloetting them against the bright light. Anakin turned his head toward the woman.

                _Don't be afraid, he whispered reassuringly._

             She smiled at him, her experssion one of genuine calm.. _I'm not afraid to die. Her voice was thick and soft. __I've been dying a little bit each day since you've came back into my life._

                _What are you talking about!? Anakin exclaimed softly._

             She looked up into his eyes. _I love you._

                _You love me!? Anakin asked, overwhelmed. __You love me! I thought we decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives. But her words had brought a wash of contentment over him.___

_                I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway, she remarked, then leaning closer, she whispered in almost a tortured voice. __I truly, deeply love you, and before we die, I want you to know. Anakin leaned down as she said this, then kissed her__. Both of them sharing this last intimate exchange before their deaths. Not knowing that they weren't going to die. Luke pulled back from this image, feeling like an intruder. And realizing that he had just seen his mother for the first time._

              Luke let go of his hold in the clone's mind and stepped back from him. The images he just witnessed staggered and amazed him. He suddenly felt immensely tired, not able to comprehend what he'd seen. He went over to the couch across from the clone and sat down. He tried to clear his mind and think properly, but was to exhausted. He needed to sleep. He laid down and in a matter of minutes was fast asleep.

*******

            Morning light streamed in through the windows. Luke rolled over on the couch, trying to get away from its probing rays. After a moment, he sighed knowing that he was already awake. Going back to sleep would be impossible anyway. He sat up, yawning. His eyes strayed across the room to where the clone was laying. Much to his surprise, the clone was already awake. His bright, piercing blues stared out the window with a far off look. Luke watched him for moment. This was the face of my father, he thought. How could that have been the face under Vader's mask? 

            Luke stood up, slowly, trying not to distract the clone, but the clone had already seen him. He watched Luke come and sit down next to him on the nearest chair. Their blue eyes held each other for a long moment. Neither moved. Luke looked away first, for there was something in the young man's eyes that haunted him. The clone tried to speak, but could not say anything. A helpless look crossed his face.

              "The paralyzing agent was rather severe. The medic said you'd be able to walk and talk in a few days," Luke soothed the clone.

           The clone gestured at him with his fingers.

               "Me?"

           The clone's chin dipped in the tinniest motion of a nod.

               "My name is....Luke," he replied. He was afraid to tell the clone his last name. He didn't know what the clone knew.

           The clone's eyes fell on Luke's lightsaber lying on the table. He tapped into the Force, and with an small flick of his fingers, the lightsaber floated up into the air. It floated over between them. Luke reached out and took it from where it hung was suspended in mid-air.

             Yours? the clone asked with his eyes.

           Luke nodded, "Yes, it's mine. I'm a Jedi Master. My friends and are going to take you to the Temple soon. I teach the children there."

          Han and Kitster came from the kitchen, talking and laughing. Both carried assorted breakfast foods. They fell silent as they noticed the clone's piercing gaze regarding them, intently. He watched them as they set the food on the table.

               "So, kid, you're finally awake," Han said to the clone.

            The clone nodded slightly, and looked at him questioningly.

               "He wants to know who you are," Luke told Han.

               "My name's Han Solo, and yours?" Han asked.

             The clone looked a little agitated and frustrated.

                "Hold on a sec, kid," Han disappeared for a moment. He came back with a flimsy and a writing utensil. He slipped it into the clone's hands. The clone drew on the Force, making his hands work they he wanted. He scrolled out a message in shaky hand writing.

             _Name is Ani, the clone had written._

                 "Ani, huh. Kinda girly don't you think?" Han remarked.

             The clone shrugged with the help of the Force. He wrote out another message. _Nickname, he wrote, __short for Anakin._

              Han looked over at Luke, who shot the clone an interested look. 

                 "Ahh....I see," Han said.

              Kitster had been out of the clone's range of vision for the last several minutes, as though afraid. He moved to pick up a piece of fruit. Ani's eyes caught him swiftly. Kitster froze, staring back at Ani. The two stared at each other for several long seconds. Ani wrote out another message. He sent floating through the air to Kitster. Kitster took it and read it. It simply said, _Kitster? Kitster looked up at Ani with a surprised expression. Then he nodded._

                "Yeah, Ani. It's me," Kitster murmured.

              Ani's eyes lite up with joy at this. Kitster came around the table. He sat down beside Ani. He rested his hand on Ani's arm with a smile. He felt a strange happiness to be recognized by the clone, but he knew it wasn't really Anakin. Did the clone know that though? Kitster looked over at Luke, who shook his head. 

                "It's good to see you again," Kitster smiled.

              Ani nodded. He was tired now. He lay back, closing his eyes. He was fatigued even after so short a time. He blew out a frustrated breath.

                "Patience, young Jedi. All in good time," Luke reassured.

              Ani opened his eyes. They showed his amusement at Luke's words. For whatever reason they could only guess.

                 "Get some sleep," Han advised, but the clone had already dropped off.


	3. Confusion

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far. It's totally awesome! This chapter is a little shorter than the first two. *shrugs* Oh well.  Thanks again for your support guys! On to the story! :)

Chapter Three

Confusion 

            The Falcon was back in hyperspace, her destination.....Yavin 4. Ani was recovering well, although he could not yet talk or walk by himself. He used the Force to aid himself as much as possibly. He hated to be helpless and only allowed Kitster to help him walk around. He carried about the flimsy and pen, writing messages in shaky handwriting, which became better every day. He was getting along so well with Han and Chewie, especially because he was extremely interested in the Falcon and was a great sabacc player. In between all this Luke helped tutor him with his control with the Force. His power seemed endless, but partially uncontrolled.

            At the moment, Ani, Han, Chewie, and Luke were locked in a intense game of sabacc. So far Ani was beating the pants off all of them. He had the perfect face for playing. He always made it appear as if he had really bad cards and let the others use this to his advantage. No matter how many times he did this, they could still not second guess him. He always seemed two steps ahead. 

               "So, kid, where'd you learn to play sabacc?" Han asked, interested.

            Ani smiled, secretively, and wrote out a message. _If I told you that would be cheating, it read. Chewie chuckled in his deep wookie voice. He was becoming very fond of Ani, everyone was. Ani understood enough wookie to get him by the basic things Chewie said. This satisfied the wookie, though he was working on helping Ani learn more. Ani smiled at Chewie, as the wookie ruffed his hair._

                "So, Ani, how old are you?" Luke asked. None of them had bothered to find out yet.

             20, Ani wrote.

                "Prime of life, huh?" Han put in.

            Ani grinned roguishly down at his cards in response. The transmission signal went off, indicating an incoming message, just as the game began to really heat up. Kitster got up to get it. He came back in a minute to tell Luke it was his wife. Luke folded in his hand of cards.

              "No more for me guys," Luke smiled.

              "Couldn't stand the pressure," Han remarked.

             Ani's shoulders shook in silent laughter. Han folded in his hand next. It was between Chewie and Ani now. Both were hunched over their cards. The timer called for them to lay their cards out. Chewie went first, thinking he had the perfect combination to win. Ani looked disappointed as he spread his cards out. He grinned as the last one slid out, showing that his was the winning hand by one point. Chewie roared out something about unfairness and cheating. Han thought they were gonna have a bloody mess on his hands in second. No one intentionally beat a wookie unless he had a death wish. They could be rather poo losers. Ani fixed the wookie with a fierce, piercing look. It was an obvious challenge. _C'mon Chewbacca, I dare you!, Ani's eyes seemed to be saying. Strange coming from a temporarily crippled Jedi. Han waited for the fight to break out, but it never did. Something in the clone's gaze unsettled Chewie. Chewie shook his head, grumbling, but backing down nevertheless. Han was surprised to see the wookie back down. Han started to laugh, as  Ani collected his credits from the table with a satisfied expression. Chewie shot Han an indignant look, then stalked off in the direction of the engine hold._

              Luke switched on the holoview screen. Mara's face appeared, smiling at him. 

                  "Luke, how are you?" Mara asked.

                  Luke smiled," I'm fine, Mara. We're on our way back."

                   "What did you find?" Mara wanted to know.

                   "It's rather hard to explain really. I'd like you and everyone else to see it with your own eyes," Luke replied, not telling her what 'it' was.

                   "Luke, you know I hate it when you do that," Mara sighed, resignedly.

                  Luke shrugged.

                   "How's everyone else? Leia wanted to know if Han got into any trouble," Mara said.

                   "Everyone's just fine. Tell Leia the worst Han did was get into a bar spat before we left. Nothing major," Luke reassured her with a grin.

                   "Leia, won't be happy about that." Mara grinned back at him.

                   "Tell Leia and the kids hi for me. I should be back with in a three or four days," Luke informed her.

                   "Ok, be careful," Mara answered.

                    "Take care, Mara. See you soon," Luke blew her a kiss.

                   "I love you," Mara said.

                   "I love you too," Luke responded.

              He ended the transmission with a sigh. How was he going to explain about Ani? 

       *******

              Anakin Solo snuck away from the door of the communications room. In the years past when the Rebellion had used the old temple it had been a battle station room. It was filled with old computers, communications units, and other assorted things. It was now used only for sending and receiving transmissions, monitoring incoming ships, and keeping the shield generator going. Anakin ran down the hall, being careful to check and make sure he had not been caught in his spying act. He wanted to tell his twin siblings the news he'd just heard Uncle Luke tell Aunt Mara. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but he learned some of the most interesting things while doing it.

             He found Jacen and Jaina with Tenel Ka and Lowbacca, in Luke's office looking over the discs Kitster had given them. Luke had given them permission to look over them while he was away. He raced into the room, shutting the door behind him. He dropped into a chair, trying to catch his breath. The twins looked up at him, suspiciously, but their attention stayed focused on the holo disc they were watching.

             The disc was from an old security surveillance camera. It had caught Anakin Skywalker in the process of breaking into a side door to a factory building. Anakin looked to be about 15 years old in this clip. A humming sound alerted them to the presence of the security droids that had caught up with Anakin. Anakin's azure blade jumped into existence as he whirled around, deflecting blaster fire and batting it back at them. He took them all down in a matter of several seconds, with out even breaking a sweat. He picked up one of the fallen blasters, grinned charmingly at the camera, and then shot it. The discs picture fuzzed out in a haze of static.

                "Uncle Luke is coming back!" Anakin nearly shouted with excitement, when the holo ended.

              Jacen looked up at his little brother. "Where did you hear this from?"

              Anakin waved off-handedly. "Doesn't matter. He's bringing-!"

                 "You were eavesdropping again, weren't you?" Jaina remarked.

                 "Yes, but-!" Anakin tried to interrupt.

                 "Anakin!!" his sibling berated him.

            Lowie growled something, which they all understood. He wanted to know if they were gonna let Anakin finish what he had been telling them. The twins really were interested to find out, but didn't want to admit it.

                "Alright, tell us," Jaina relinquished.

               Anakin smiled, broadly. " Uncle Luke did find something! He wouldn't tell Aunt Mara what it was though, but he's bringing it here!"

                 "What do you suppose it is?" Tenel Ka wondered.

                 "Maybe he's found information on some big super weapon!" Anakin exclaimed.

                 "Or more Jedi training technique information," Lowie growled hopefully.

               Tenel Ka nodded, "That would be good."

                  "Well whatever it is, Uncle Luke would rather have us see it then try to explain it," Anakin told them.

                 "That's very unlike Uncle Luke. Very odd," Jaina muttered.

             No one had any answers to that.

*******

             Ani lay on his bunk staring up at the darkened ceiling. The others slept soundly around, but he could not. His mind was a jumble of confusing thoughts and unanswered questions. He'd been that way since he's gotten out of the tank. That was one thing he didn't understand. How in the galaxy had he gotten in that tank? He sat up slowly, glad that the paralyze had worn off enough for him to be able to do this with out help. He was beginning to be able to talk a little bit, but his voice was strange. It didn't sound like his yet.

              He got to his feet with some difficult. He hobbled, stiffly, over to the door. Using the Force, he pressed the door panel. He hated this feeling of not being able to control his body properly. He felt helpless and useless. He carefully made his way to the cockpit, using whatever hand holds he could find. He was still to unsteady to walk around without holding onto the wall or nearby things for support. He made it to the cockpit and settled into the pilot seat. Han showed him earlier where all the controls were and what they did. He knew how to fly the Falcon. The itch to fly her was overwhelming, but he knew he could not just yet.

                When was the last time he had flown?

              The thought brought back a flood of memories that threatened to overwhelm him. It had been on his last mission. The mission to protect Senator Padme Amidala. The bounty hunter Jango Fett had made an attempt on her life and Palpatine had asked for Jedi protection for her. Something she had not been to happy about, because of the debate that she was to take place in the Senate. He'd taken her back to Naboo and then to Tatooine to find his mother. And he remembered, bitterly, that his mother was dead. Then they had flown to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, who'd been captured by Dooku while trying to find Jango Fett. He remembered being captured and put into a an arena to die with Padme and Obi-Wan. He remembered Padme professing her love to him before they were brought into the arena. As he thought about her, he felt the thrill of love run through him. He remembered just how much in love he was with her. What had happened to her? Had he failed in his mission to protect her? He could not sense her through the Force anywhere. Was she dead? The very thought made him nearly sick. He shoved it out of his mind, as impossibility. She couldn't be dead.

              The last thing he remembered, before he had found himself in that tank, was the battle with Count Dooku. His taunting face and his dark side power. During that battle something had gone terribly wrong. He remembered being thrown off his feet by a powerful dark lightning Force attack. He remembered the pain of the electricity running through him. He thought of how much he'd wanted to kill Dooku for all the pain and killing he'd caused that day. Dooku had killed over three hundred jedi and nearly Obi-Wan, Padme, and himself. He didn't remember anything after that. He didn't remember having gotten back up again after that attack on him. Then, he'd awoken in a tank full of green, bubbling liquid and could not get out. What had happened? What could have gone wrong? How long had he been in the tank?

              He remembered when he'd woken up once, and thinking he was seeing himself. The person outside of the tank had looked just like him. He knew it was not his reflection, because he could sense the other through the Force. The other had felt just like him. He'd watched his 'twin' at the computer console recording a holo message there. Then he had slipped back down into the depths unconsciousness. What did it all mean? Had that really been just his imagination?

               He felt utterly confused and uncertain. Something was nagging at the back of his mind about the whole thing, but he couldn't grasp it. It eluded him most frustratingly. Something just did not make sense or add up. He had a hundred questions that needed answering. He hoped Luke had some of the answers, but he could not ask until he could speak again. He slumped down into the pilot seat, watching the starlines fly by outside. He was unaware that less than a week ago, Luke had sat in the same spot waiting for answers to questions too.


	4. What Luke Found :

Alright, so the last chapter is short and this one is rather long. Don't be afraid to tell me if there are any mistakes or stuff. Thank you to the ones who have. I'm gonna try and fix them. :)

Chapter Four

What Luke Found

          Jaina and Anakin were sitting at a console in the comm. room. They were checking sensors for their father's ship. He was calculated to arrive any moment. They had to wait and see if their calculations had been correct. Plus, they were so anxious to see what Luke found that, this was the only thing to do to keep them occupied. Everyone was anxious to see Luke and Han again. The curiosity was killing them all.

              "There's the Falcon. She just popped out of hyperspace!" Anakin cried.

          A blip appeared on screen, showed a ship enroute to Yavin 4. The sensors recognized the ship as the Falcon, proving with out a doubt it was them. Something was odd though. Both felt a ripple in the Force. What could that be?

              "The Falcon's going to fast. Look at her! She's kicking in the afterburners!" Jaina was utterly surprised.

              "That's not Dad or Uncle Luke. They wouldn't do that," Anakin remarked.

              "With that speed they'll be here in less than five minutes," Jaina predicted.

             Anakin jumped up. "Let's get the others quick!"

         They raced out of the comm. room and down the halls. They split up in two different directions to find the rest of their family. Minutes later they all met up on the landing field, breathless and hot from running. They looked up excitedly, waiting for the first glimpse of the Falcon over heard. They didn't have to wait long. 

          The Falcon streaked down from overhead. It soared down just over the trees, and then picked up altitude at an astonishing rate. It twirled into a barrel roll and flipped around into an end over end loop. It dove back down, just missing the trees, and did a half twist before straightening out for the landing. The Falcon's landing pads unfolded and hovered downward on their repulsors. The ship settled down with out even a bump.

             "Whoa," Jaina breathed.

             "That was defiantly not your Dad," Leia remarked.

          The landing ramp hissed down. Luke came swiftly down with Kitster right behind him. Luke hugged and kissed everyone all around. Kitster greeted Pala and Dorn with a big smile. Chewie came roaring down with a hug grin on his face. He was shouting about how he'd never seen such flying in all his life.

             "Uncle Luke, who was that flying?" Jacen asked.

             "See for yourselves," Luke pointed at Han coming down the ramp, supporting a strange young man.

         The young man was near six feet tall, strong looking, and well built. He had bright blue eyes that seemed oddly familiar. He had buzzed dirty blond hair, that was pulled back in a pony tail behind his head and braid fell down his right shoulder from behind his ear. He wore a roguish smile on his handsome face. He wore rough, homespun brown long sleeve shirt. His pants were the same color as his shirt. A deep brown leather vest fell over both shoulders and cinched under his belt, stopping just above his knees. He wore tall, calf high mahogany boot and a worn leather utility belt was buckled around his waist. Topping off this outfit was a long, rough dark brown jedi cloak. A lightsaber hung from his utility belt, making it quite clear that he was a jedi. A very handsome jedi.

            "Kid, that was beautiful flying! I've never seen anyone that good. You can fly that old bird anytime!" Han was praising the young man.

            "It was....great," the stranger said with difficulty.

         The twins and Anakin looked at the young man very hard. He seemed so familiar to them. As though they'd met him before. Then, it dawned on them. They all exchanged startled looks.

            "Uncle Luke, is that....?" Anakin let the question hang in the air.

          Luke nodded with a smile.

             "You flew the Falcon!?" Jaina gasped in amazement as Han and the young man came up to them.

          The young man nodded with a big smile. His eyes were a light with happiness. He seemed to wear confidence like a well tailored suit.

              "This is Ani everyone. He's what we brought home from Coruscant," Luke said, simply.

              "Ani!" Pala nearly shouted.

          Ani's face lit up even brighter. "Pala! Dorn!" He drew them into a big hug. Pala was in near tears with joy and what felt like a touch of sadness. Pala drew back from Ani with a smile.

             "Oh, Ani, it's been so long," She murmured, wiping away her tears.

          Dorn slapped Ani's back good naturally. "You used to be shorter then me."

          Ani smiled, but it was plain that he was tired. Han took him by the arm gently and led him off to get some sleep. Luke ushered them all up to his office, so they could talk in private. He sat down behind his desk, taking a moment to organize his thoughts.

             Luke looked at them all. "It's as simple as this. Ani is a clone of Anakin Skywalker."

          They looked completely shocked. It took several moments for the news to sink in. Had they really just heard Luke correctly? Was he playing a joke on them?

               "But how?" Leia managed to say.

           Luke explained all that had taken place since he's left for Coruscant. 

               "Then what's wrong with him?" Mara asked.

               "In the cloning tank the fluid he'd been in had a severe paralyzing agent. When we first found him he could hardly moved. It's taking it's time wearing off. He should be back to normal within two to three days. but he's still weak," Luke told them.

               "That must have been some stuff," Anakin put in.

               "It was actually banned just after the Clone Wars, because of that," Luke said, and then continued, "Be careful around him until this wears off. He hates being like this and he's pretty quick tempered with anyone who tries to help him. Above all do not show him any pity. He hates that too. Just be patient."

               "Wait a minute how much does this clone know? Does he even know he's a clone?" Leia demanded to know.

             Luke shrugged. "I don't know. There has been no evidence from Ani suggesting he does know that he is a clone. We know very little about him. He seems very well trained in the Jedi ways. He is far more advanced then most of our students here. His potential seems endless."

            "If he doesn't know, someone has to tell him," Jacen pointed out.

            "All in good time. I would like to be certain about this," Luke cautioned, then added, "In the mean time be careful what you tell him."

          Mara sighed, "You are working with a virtual stranger we hardly know anything about. That's great."

            "He's a heck of a sabacc player," Han laughed from the doorway. He'd just come back from helping Ani.

          Chewie roared with laughter.

            "I've never seen anyone beat Chewie that bad **and pick his pocket clean too!" Han laughed even harder.**

          Anakin looked up at Chewie. "Why didn't you get him back? Wasn't he scared of getting his arm ripped off?"

         Chewie grumbled something they could not make out.

            "Are you kidding? Old Chewie was completely cowed by a half crippled jedi. That kid could stare down a krayt dragon." Han grinned.

            "That's a first," Leia smiled.

            "I'd like to see that," Jaina remarked.

         Han smiled at his daughter. "Ask him to play sometime. He'll be glad to have a challenge."

         Chewie looked indignant and rumbled something at Han. Han only shrugged in reply.

            "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us," Luke sighed and sank even farther into his chair.

         Luke watched everyone get up and begin to leave. He asked Leia if she would stay behind to talk with him. Leia gave him a perplexed look, but stayed. When they had all gone leaving Luke and Leia alone, Luke got up. He shut the door and leaned against it. Leia did not say anything, waiting for Luke to speak.

           "Leia," Luke said, quietly. "I saw things in the clone's mind."

           "What kind of things?" Leia asked.

         Luke was silent for a moment. "I want to show you. Will you let me?"

           "Of course, Luke. But what is this about?"

           "You'd recognize our mother if you saw her, wouldn't you?" Luke inquired.

         Leia nodded. Luke gestured for her to sit down on the couch and Luke sat beside her. He told Leia to relax and to open up to him in the Force. When they had established a connection to each other through the Force, Luke began to relay to her what he'd seen in the clone's mind. Leia watched in her mind's eye with wonder at the terrifying scene of Anakin's mother's death and the insueing carnage afterward. Then she gasped as she saw Anakin and the beautiful young woman together. She was in tears when the vision ended.

           "That was her, Luke. Our mother. She was so beautiful and strong," Leia cried, softly.

           "Anakin must have really found something special in her," Luke said.

           Leia nodded, wiping her eyes. "I still remember all the stories my father, Bail, used to tell me about her. How smart, kind, and beautiful she was. She was so sad, yet she loved me so much. I was so young but I remember that."

           "She must have loved Anakin with all her heart," Luke sighed.

           "Thank you for sharing that with me, Luke," Leia smiled, faintly, and hugged her brother. "I know how much this all means to you."

           Luke hugged her back. "I'm going to have the answers someday."

           "I hope so, Luke, for your sake," she replied. With that she got up and left.

            Luke sat back down at his desk. He opened up the case of holo clips and other such things that Kitster had given him and his family. He hadn't gotten to see many of them. His curiosity was aroused at just what these small bits of information contained of Anakin's life. His hand strayed across the rows of holo clips. He stopped at one and picked up. He slipped it into the holoprojector, and waited for it to begin to play.

            Anakin burst out onto the floating screen in what was apparently a landing platform, his lightsaber already activated. He was just in time to catch a pirate hurrying toward his ship, trying escape. The pirate carried a blaster in one hand and vibro-ax in the other. Anakin raced from the opposite end of the platform, his lightsaber already activated. The pirate saw him and quickened his pace, but Anakin was quicker. With a leap, he landed in front of the pirate. 

                "It is time to pay for your crimes," Anakin said, his voice muted and almost picked up at all by the holocamm's mike.

                "Not by the likes of you, boy," the pirate sneered.

            Anakin attacked. His face showed no fear only an intense gaze that was frightening. He slashed out at the pirate, but the pirate appeared to be quicker than he'd expected. Blaster fire singed the sleeve of his tunic. Anakin reversed and kicked out, trying to dislodge the blaster from the pirate's meaty fist. But the pirate absorbed the blow and held on.

            Blaster fire followed Anakin as somersaulted and landed to the pirate's left. The pirate dodged the first lightsaber pass and Anakin tossed the lightsaber to his other hand and came at him from a surprising new angle. The pirate bellowed as the lightsaber grazed him. He lifted the vibro-ax, and came at Anakin from below. Startled, Anakin twisted away, but not before the vibro-ax grazed his wrist. A centimeter or two closer and it would have taken off his hand. Anakin's face contorted into a look of pain and anger. He tossed the lightsaber to his good hand, leapt at around the pirate and attacked from behind. The pirate turned and aimed the blaster, firing rapidly. Anakin dodged it, moving forward and forcing the pirate to back up. Anakin seemed to be enjoying the fear that crept into the pirate's face.

                 "You will die at my hands, Krayn," Anakin said through his teeth. "You will die at the hands of a boy."

            Krayn looked to tired to answer. His hair was matted and wet, and his arm shook as tried to raise to vibro-ax against Anakin. The vibro-ax fell from his hand and clattered to the ground. He lifted his face to his attacker.

                 "Anakin!" a voice shouted from beyond the view of the camera.

            To Luke it sounded vaguely familiar. It was the voice of someone he had not seen in years. As he watched, a man ran into view, but Anakin neither heard or saw him. Luke knew it was Obi-Wan. He could feel it. Anakin raised his lightsaber to deliver the fatal blow.

                 "Don't!" Obi-Wan shouted.

            The lightsaber slashed downward. Anakin sunk it into Krayn's chest. Krayn's mouth opened in a wordless scream. He locked eyes with Anakin, before toppling to the ground. Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan, his expression devoid of emotion. It held neither triumph or distress. Only blankness.

            The clip winked out, finished in reading its contents. It spit it out for Luke to take out and put away. Luke looked up at the figure standing in the doorway. He'd been so absorbed in the clip that he hadn't noticed anyone there. It was Anakin Solo. He had watched nearly the entire clip. His eyes were sad and looked into Luke's for comfort. Luke beckoned him. He came and sat beside Luke in front of the holoprojector.

                "Sometime I still have nightmares that I turn into Darth Vader," Anakin whispered. "It seems so real at times. Do you think I will end up like him?"

                "No, Anakin," Luke reassured him. "You know what the dark side can do. You know to stay away from it. Your grandfather was brought into training late. He didn't understand the dangers of the dark side. You do and I'm sure he's very proud of you like I am."

            Anakin smiled, gratefully. He picked up another holoclip and handed it to Luke. "Watch this one. It reminds me of some of the arguments we have."

            Luke took it with a grin and put in the 'projector. A moment later the interior image of a night club, called the Outlander, came into view. Obi-Wan walked into the line of the security camera toward Anakin, who stood just on the threshold of the club entrance.

                 "Anakin!" Obi-wan snapped, catching his apprentice's attention. He held Anakin's lightsaber in his hand and wore a disapproving expression.

                 "She went into the club, Master!"

            Obi-Wan patted his hand in the air to calm him.

                 "Patience," Obi-Wan said. "Use the Force. Think."

                 "Sorry, Master."

                 "He went in there to hide, not run," Obi-Wan reasoned.

                 "Yes, Master."

            Obi-Wan held the lightsaber out to his student. "Next time try not to lose it."

                 "Sorry, Master."

            Obi-Wan pulled it back as Anakin reached for it, holding the young Jedi's gaze with his own in a stern expression. "A Jedi's lightsaber is his most precious possession."

                 "Yes, Master." Again, Anakin reached for it, and again Obi-Wan pulled it away, never letting Anakin go from his gaze.

                 "He must keep it with him at all times."

                 "I know, Master," Anakin's voice held a note of exasperation,

                 "This weapon is your life."

            Anakin seemed to break his submissive tone and attitude for just a moment. " I've heard this lesson before."

            Obi-Wan finally relinquished the weapon back to Anakin, who took it and replaced it on his belt.

                 "But you haven't learned anything, Anakin," said Obi-Wan turning away.

                 "I try, Master," his submissive tone back in place.

            The older Jedi led the way into the club, unaware of the holocam recording him and his apprentice. Obi-Wan continued the conversation, as they walked into the club.

                 "Why do I think that you're going to be the death of me?" Obi-Wan commented above the clamor of the club.

            Luke winced at that bit of irony that he could not find at all humorous. He saw flash backs of Darth Vader's blade slashing through Ben.

                 "Don't say that, Master," Anakin's voice revealed the sincere, seriousness of his tone. "You're the closest thing I have to a father. I love you, and I don't want to cause you any pain."

            Luke's eyebrows shot up. Could that really be the man that would cause so much pain later in his life? It was almost scary.

                  "Then why don't you listen to me?"

                  "I will," Anakin said eagerly. "I'll do better. I promise."

He sounded like a little kid trying to convince his parent not to be to hard him. Obi-Wan merely nodded, glancing all around. His eyes seemed to rest on the holocamm for a moment, before looking away. "Do you see him?"

                  "I think he's a she."

                  "Then be extra careful," Obi-Wan said, then gave a snort as if thinking that was impossible for Anakin to do.

                  "And I think she's a changeling," Anakin added.

            Obi-Wan nodded to the crowd. "Go and find her." He started for the bar.

                  "Where are you going, Master?"

                  "To get a drink," Obi-Wan replied, then walked away, leaving a bewildered Anakin to shake his head in surprise before moving on.

            Luke smiled, as he pulled out the holo clip. "That brings back wonderful memories of old training days with Master Yoda."

            Anakin Solo grinned back. "One more, Uncle Luke?"

            Luke pulled out another clip that was the next in line. It was dated to have been recorded only a few hours after the one they just watched. Curiosity peeked, Luke slid it into the 'projector to watch. 

            When it came on, it was rather obvious in this clip that this was the industrial sector of Coruscant. What would his father have been doing there? It was one of the many freight docks there, filled with aline of bulky transports coming in continually. The peasants of Coruscant were known to go there to get cheap rides on freighters outbound. After a moment of playing "Where's the Wookie", Luke spotted Anakin. He was blended into the throng of thousands of sentient beings pushing to get to the next ship. He walked beside a beautiful young woman clad in the simple gown of a Thousand Moon's young matron's dress. Anakin himself wore simple brown tunic and breeches with a vest embroidered in a common Thousand Moons pattern. It was quite evident that the two were in disguise, hiding from unwanted eyes.

            The holocamm followed the flow of the crowd, watching for any suspected criminals or possible threats. It unwittingly kept the two in its sensor arc. The two walked side by side as they approached the dock. Anakin carried the luggage, and the closeness with which he walked to the woman spoke of more than words could. The way he kept his eyes on her and smiled at her added even more to the hidden story in the clip.

            Luke paused the clip at a point where the 'camm had been able to, for a split second, capture the young woman's face. She was indeed beautiful with bright brown eyes, soft complexion, and pretty smile. Luke knew this was his mother. Her resemblance to Leia was unmistakable. The image also fit the one he'd seen in Ani's mind. Now he appreciated why Anakin had found her so beautiful. Luke pointed to the screen, enlarging the picture.

                    "There she is, Anakin. Your grandmother and my mother," Luke told him.

                    "She's very beautiful," Anakin murmured. "How do you know?"

            Luke looked over at him. "I know."

*******

         Ani made his way down the Temple corridors toward the cafeteria. He'd heard the dinner bell toll and was suddenly surprised at how hungry he was. He'd just followed where the Force told him the most people were gathered at. He walked with his hand against the wall for support. He sensed the Solo kids coming before they even reached him. He twisted around to face them, but still have the support of the wall. They came around the corner laughing and talking with their friends. They caught sight of him and froze for a moment. Ani's eyes studied each in turn, making them feel as if he was looking into their souls.

           He bowed his head, formally. "Good evening."

        They all glanced at one another, then with smiles they returned his greeting. They gathered around him, pulling him into the net of friendship. He smiled warmly, noticing that none of them brought up his paralyze problem or asked if he needed help walking. They walked with him, at his rate, down to the cafeteria and invited him to sit with them. He accepted the invitation gratefully. The Solos introduced their friends as Tenel Ka from Dathomir, Lowbacca from Kasyyak, and Tahiri Veila. He was very polite and kind to them, not bothered by all their questions. Of course, they'd be curious about the new guy. They asked him million in one things, which he did his best to answer in between bolting down every scrap of food put in front of him. Eating to him was like something new as well. When was the last time he had truly sat down for a dinner? With a smile, he remembered it had been with Padme.

            "So where did you live before becoming a jedi, Ani?" Jaina asked him. They had all agreed with Luke that they should find out as much as possible from this clone. They were doing their part by seeing how much he knew.

           "On Tatooine....with my...mother," He answered, slowly. He wanted not to talk about her. He felt the pain and the anger of losing her. He should have been able to save her. These thoughts in turn made him more irritated at his current condition. He hated talking like this. Why couldn't this dumb agent thing wear off? He was tired of the whole thing. His frustration was like a tangible thing, nearly thick enough to taste. He shook off the anger thoughts darting through his mind and focused back on those around him. They had sensed his frustration about it, but his anger they did not fully understand. They didn't bring it up. They treated him with respect, kindness, and equality. He was thoroughly enjoying their company.

           "What was your mother's name?" Anakin inquired.

           "Shmi....Skywalker," He replied.

        The twins exchanged a secret look, which he caught but didn't understand.

           "We were....slaves," Ani told them, though his difficulty saying this was not entirely do to his paralyze. His anger was intense for a brief moment. It flared like some bright torch. His eyes burned with such intensity that it frightened them.

        Lowie growled something about the cruelty of slavery. Ani nodded in agreement, which made Lowie blink in surprise, then ask if Ani could understand him. Ani grinned and nodded, only to happy to turn away from the subject of his mother and Tatooine. Lowie smiled with approval and patted Ani's arm warmly.

           "You....related to....Chewie?" Ani wanted to know.

        Lowie nodded and asked how he knew.

       Ani put his fingers to his lips in a sign he wouldn't tell. "Secret."  

           "So how did you get to be a jedi if you were a slave?" Anakin cut back to the previous conversation.

       Ani sighed, looking pained as though warding off a deluge of unhappy thoughts,

"Long...story." 

        Ani looked around for the salt. He was notorious for loving salt. He saw it down at the other end of the table. Another group sat down at that end of the table talking together about something that seemed serious. Ani sighed to himself, then asked Tenel Ka to see if they'd pass the salt. They didn't appear to hear her. Ani rolled his eyes, impatiently, and touched into the Force. With a slight flick of his fingers the salt shaker rouse into the air smoothly. It floated down the length of the table towards him. A momentary lull fell over the conversation at the end of the table as the salt shaker floated by over their heads. Ani plucked the salt out of the air and smiled, disarmingly, down at the jedi at the end of the table. They looked surprised, then amused.

         "That certainly got their attention." Tahiri laughed.

        Ani grinned, broadly. "The...possessed....salt shaker."

      Jacen chuckled at the small joke that Anakin had made. "You like jokes?"

        Ani nodded. 

          "Jacen! Don't torture him!" Jaina cried.

      Jacen looked offended. "They're not that bad!"

          "No, they're worse," Anakin put in.

      Lowie chuffed with laughter, while Jaina tried to hide her own. Ani's shoulders shook in silent testament of his mirth. Tenel Ka's face remained neutral, though he was almost certain he sensed a touch of amusement in her. He was really beginning to like these guys a lot. Strange how he'd been distanced before by most Jedi students and now to be pulled into a group of friends, it was very odd. It felt good though. The only friend he'd had besides Obi-Wan had been Bariss Offee. A human female padawan to Master Luminara Unduli. But he had not become friends with her until the mission on Ansion.

         "What are you thinking about?" Tenel Ka asked him. She was truly interested.

         "Never....had...many friends.....before." He replied.

       Tenel Ka looked at him with curious eyes. "Why not?"

         "I was.....special. ....They.....were scared....of.....me." Ani frowned, remembering how it had felt  as though he had never fit in. To be left out of the others fun and companionship. He like anyone else craved friendship, but his power had unsettled them. He'd also been late in coming to the Temple, which caused problems as well. He'd been distanced most of his life from the other Jedi. He had however gotten to know the Jedi Counsel extremely well, he thought with a snort.

        "Hey," Jacen spoke up suddenly. They had all felt Ani's darkening mood. "We heard you were a good sabacc player. Would you like to join us in a few games tonight?"

      Ani's mood brightened instantly. "Didn't....know....you had......money.....to give.....me." He smiled, devilishly.

        "Not if we can help it!" Jaina exclaimed.

      Ani merely smiled.

*******

        "Can I.....ask.....you.....something?" Ani asked all of them.

    They were all in the middle of a sabacc game that was becoming more intense every moment. So far Ani had won three out of five games. Only Jaina and Anakin had beaten him before. Jaina looked up from her cards.

       "Yeah sure, Ani," Jaina smiled, but the look in his eyes quickly wiped the smile from her face.

       "I need....to.....know......something," Ani's eyes looked haunted, as he paused then went on. "Please.....don't lie.....about this."

    Now they all sat uncomfortably, waiting for him to ask his question.

       "What....happened to.....the......Temple on.....Coruscant?" Ani implored them.

    They all exchanged pained looks. Could they tell him? Luke had told them to be careful what they said to the clone. They couldn't lie to him, but the truth would surely be to harsh. At their indecision Ani's face became like stone. 

      "Tell...me," He pressed, in a terrible voice that cut into their hearts.

    Tenel Ka sighed, "He must know. He would find out eventually."

    The others nodded in  agreement.

       "The Temple, Ani, was destroyed during the Clone Wars." Jacen told him gently.

      He felt as though the air had just been knocked from his lungs. He felt sick inside thinking of the beautiful, old Temple reduced to rubble. That place had been his home for ten years of his life. What about all the old artifacts the Jedi had treasured, the data library, the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the vast hallways, and the hundreds of other things that had made that place special. Even though it had felt like a prison to him sometimes, it was still an important place to him. Now it was gone. A horrible sense of loss fell over him. 

      He stared down blankly at the table. How could this have happened? Did Dooku have something to do with it? Then something more terrible came to mind. Had Dooku killed Obi-Wan and gotten away? What had become of Master Kenobi and Padme? What had happened during that fight with Dooku? Just how long had he been stuck in that tank, if the Clone Wars were over? His failure stared him in the eyes like some ugly monster. 

        "Are you ok, Ani?" Jacen asked.

     Ani looked up at them. His pain was obvious in his eyes. Through the Force it felt like a veil around him. It obscured their sense of him. Then it seemed to fade, as if being beaten back. The hurt and the pain was being locked into Ani's mind behind closed doors. His mind shields came up and his emotions were about as readable as a blank slate.

       "Yes.....I'm....fine," He murmured.

     With that he stood up and left. They watched his retreating form with anxiety.

       "I hope we don't regret having told him that." Jaina sighed.

*******

      Ani sat alone one the Great Temple's top, the highest spot on Yavin 4. He stared out at that sunset that streaked the sky in shades of brilliant color. The beauty only served to bring back forgotten memories of his past. Of sitting up with his mother watching the twin suns of Tatooine set in the sky back home. Of watching the sunset on Coruscant and dozens of others on other planets on his Jedi missions with Obi-Wan. A wave of homesickness washed over him. All he wanted at that moment was to talk to his mother, but she was dead. Killed by the sand people. He shuddered at the very thought of the revenge he'd exacted on them. He'd killed them all ,down to the last man, woman, and child. Killing them like so many bugs. 

        He sighed and listened to the Massassi jungle's night creatures come awake to hunt and be hunted. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rested his chin on his knees with an even deeper sigh. He missed his Master. For his master would have found something comforting to say to him to make the homesickness go away. Obi-Wan had been the only father figure he'd ever known. He had a sinking feeling that like Padme, Obi-Wan was dead or he would have felt him otherwise. That was one lesson that seemed to keep haunting Ani that the people he loved most were not invincibly. Everyone could die, even the strongest people. What had happened while he was in the tank? That one question kept plaguing his mind.

        His thoughts were interrupted by a young woman. He sensed her long before she reached the top of the Temple. Her presence was strong in the Force. Her face peeked up over the edge of the Temple wall. The two regarded each other for several long seconds, neither moved. The light slanting over the trees from the setting sun illuminated her face. It was a small, narrow face framed by rich brown hair braided around her head. Slender, perfectly built, luminous pale blue eyes, the sort of classic beauty that survived sun, wind, and hard times and never required the guise of make-up. He found himself thinking for a moment it was Padme, but Padme did not have blue eyes. That thought brought on another wave of homesickness. He turned away from her and rested his chin back on his knee. He expected her to retreat like most everyone else would have, but she did not. Much to his surprise she came up and sat down beside him.

           "I did not know anyone else was up here." Her voice was quiet, but firm. By the look in her eyes she was waiting for him to challenge her.

        He didn't say anything for a moment. He was trying to collect his thoughts. The accent with which she'd spoken had been familiar to him in many ways. He noticed that she had not bothered to apologize to him for intruding. In fact, as he searched her with the Force she seemed completely unafraid of him. That, also to his surprise, rankled him. Hadn't he more than a few hours ago been perturbed about the jedi being afraid of him at the old Temple?

        A little annoyed with her, he asked for her name. "Who....are you?" He was painfully aware of his difficulty in speaking. Would she find that amusing or think him a cripple? What did he care what she thought!?

           "My name is Gabe. And you are?" She seemed not to notice his speech problem.

        He looked at her, intrigued. "Ani."

           "You're the new Jedi from Coruscant?" She was curious.

        He nodded a yes. "And....you are.....from.....Naboo."

        It was her turn to look surprised. "Yes, I am."

           "It is.....beautiful.....there." He sighed, bringing back a flood of memories about that lovely planet that had been Padme's home world.

        Both were silent for a time.

           "So why are you up here?" She asked.

           "To...think." He answered, then looked at her expectantly.

           "To meditate. It's very peaceful up here," Gabe replied.

        He nodded in understanding.

           "Not much of a conversationalist, are you?" She teased.

        He smiled, slightly. He climbed to his feet awkwardly. "I'm...gonna go."

           "Alright, it was nice to met you, Ani," She smiled.

       He nodded his agreement, then took his leave.


	5. Training Days

Author's notes: At this point I'd like to come in and explain a few things to those of you who may have some trouble understanding some stuff. *coughJo-Jocough* :) First off….Ani has Anakin's memories for certain reasons which I will explain later in the story. Patience people! All in good time. Second, I realize that Ani would have to be in the cloning tank for ten years for him to reach the age of twenty. May I point out that his being cloned takes place during the Clone Wars, which would mean its been a good dozen years. Suffiently, long enough for him to grow and mature in there. Actually probably to long. But does everything have to be perfect!? Thank you. I'm sorry if I bored you with this. But I couldn't help it.

I would also like to again thank you all for all your support and reviews.

To JoJo: I hope that helped with your questions. Thank you for pointing those out. They were good points. Also I'm sorry but Ani's getting hooked with someone. I can't help it. I'm a bit of a romantic myself.

To Amy: You rule! I'm so glad you like this story. I couldn't keep posting this without you.

To Hopalong Beji: You are not superior! Just because you can drive doesn't make you better than me! I know more about SW than you do! So there! DBZ fan! And I know where you live! Oh, by the way I'm posting it a little at a time to annoy you. Ha ha ha!

To N.I.K.A.N.A: You rock, girl! Hayden Christensen forever! YEAH! Thanks for your great reviews! :)

Chapter Five

Training Days

       Within a few days Ani began to be able to walk and talk normally, though he still couldn't run well yet. He was glad to be nearly back to his old self again. His mood was almost always happy now. He rarely ever grew angry or upset, unless he reminisced to much on the questions that kept plaguing him. He experimented with his new found freedom by testing his body's limits. It was time to get back in shape. All previous problems forgotten for the time being, he threw himself head on into training. Even so it was with great surprise Luke found him one morning doing a lightsaber work out.

        Luke watched Ani's precise movements as the probe droids hovered around him. Ani had programmed two for this session, trying to see just how rusty he was. Soon as the Force began to flow through him and he began the lightsaber dance with the bolts, it all fell into place. The lightsaber felt like part of him. He felt such a profound connection with the Force that was awe inspiring and fearful at the same time. Luke watched Ani's precision with growing impression. 

           _Wait a minute, Luke thought, __those are blaster bolts!_

        No Jedi fresh off an injuries or paralyze should be doing such a crazy, rash thing like that. If Ani missed stepped or even failed to sense a bolt coming, he could be injured. Luke sighed to himself. Should he stop Ani or not? He was interested to see how good the young man really was with his 'saber, but not enough to get him hurt.

           _I suppose this is where Anakin and I got our brashness from, he thought with a thin smile, __my father._

         "Ani," Luke said.

       Ani stopped at Luke's voice. "Stop program, 'saber dance'." Ani sighed, and then turned to Luke. "I know I shouldn't have been doing that Luke, but I had too."

         "Ani, it is good that you want to test your limits, but not to the point of chancing being hurt. Do you want to be out of training again, because of a blaster wound?" Luke reprimanded, gently.

         "No," Ani looked away.

         "Good, don't let me catch you doing that again without my permission, alright?" Luke instructed.

         "Yes, Master," Ani nodded.

       _"Anakin, don't do anything without first consulting either the Counsel or myself." _

       Obi-Wan's voice rang in his mind. He remembered his answering being a snippy, "Yes, Master". He couldn't help it then. He'd been falling in love with Padme. A forbidden love among the Jedi Code. Was it still forbidden now? Apparently not, if Luke was married to Mara Jade, Leia Organa Solo (whom he'd also found out was Luke's sister) was married to Han, and Kam Solusar married to Tionne. He sighed, heavily. Why couldn't things have been that way for him and Padme?

         "Are you alright, Ani," Luke had felt the clone's conflicting emotions.

       Ani shut down his lightsaber and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of something my Master said to me sometime ago."

       Luke did not press him. "I'm gonna go check on my other students. I think Jacen and Jaina were around here looking for you."

         "Ok, I'll be sure to catch up with them." Ani said.

       Luke smiled and left him there with his thoughts.

       Within several days, Ani had gained back all of his normal self. His confidence was boosting, as he continued to train. The Solos and their friends had agreed to help him out. They wanted to get to know him better. Tenel Ka had offered for him to come on runs with her in the mornings. The two of them would get up near the crack of dawn and run through the forest several miles down a long trail before heading back. Tenel Ka was fast and had stamina. She was beginning to find her match in Ani. He could sprint like a run away spaceship, but had the stamina to stay the distance. He liked to run through the jungle with her. He got to know his surroundings and most of the trails in the area. He also liked to try and beat her. His competitive streak would pick up sometimes, when that happened there was no stopping him. He'd beaten here the 3 out of 6 races they'd down.

       Lowie taught him the finer arts of climbing, camouflage, and outdoor survival. Most of what he already knew, but needed brushing up on. He taught Ani to find footholds and handholds where it looked like none existed. Pretty soon Ani could scale the tallest of trees as well as the ginger furred wookie. He'd even scaled the Great Temple. He showed Ani how to move fast, silently, and invisibly through the Massassi tree tops. This Ani had gotten so good at Lowie could only detect him with the Force, sometimes not even then. Ani had a strange ability of being able to block out peoples' awareness of him. He was excellent at it.

       Jacen taught him of Yavin 4's creatures. The menagerie in Jacen's room was filled with every kind of living thing that roamed the jungle. He loved to learn about new creatures. It became a place of study for Ani in the late afternoon hours. He helped Jacen take care of the animals in return for what he taught Ani. Jaina, Lowie, Anakin, and he had become mechanic partners. There was almost nothing Ani couldn't fix. He had Lowie's skyhopper working like brand new in two days, while it would have taken them a week or two to do. He fixed most of the droids little problems with parts and functions. Even helped Han fix up the Falcon a little, getting to fly her some in payment. But what he had his eye on to fly was Luke's X-Wing. Now there was a pretty little fighter. He was just itching to fly it.

       His true nature was coming out. His confidence was treading on arrogance at times. He was headstrong, impatient, and impulsive. It made it rough on the others sometimes, because this caused some problems with his studies. All to often his mind seemed to be focused on other things then what he was doing. The only time Luke never saw this was during lightsaber practice with the clone. Ani loved to use his lightsaber and was constantly trying to talk someone into dueling with him. His competitiveness had already gotten him in trouble several times. He'd only been at the Temple for about two and a half weeks and Luke had already had to lecture him several times about his competitiveness and recklessness. This sometimes perturbed Luke. Now Luke was beginning to find out why Obi-Wan had such problems training Anakin. Ani had told Luke that Obi-Wan always said that he'd drive him insane one day.

       It was in his free time though that he had the best times. He was in the process of repairing an old skyhopper labeled unsalvageable. He was fixing it up hopefully to run races in. He couldn't help but love the speed and rush racing gave him. He felt at one with his 'hopper when he flew. The others didn't know yet, except for Gabe, but they'd know eventually. With Gabe he spent most of his off time. They were becoming fast friends. Gabe liked to talk to him, finding him to be a better conversationalist now. She made him relax, slow down, and take it easy for a few hours. He was very fond of their time together. He felt guilty though for feeling that way. He was in love with Padme.

       The days past quickly, full of training and work, but the questions that needed answering burned in his mind. He would not feel completely content again until he knew the truth. For now they could wait a while.

                                                                 *******

        Ani was walking down the halls of the Temple one afternoon on his way to find Gabe. He heard several small pairs of feet coming up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to find three six and seven year old children following him. He bit back a chuckle, and turned to face them. Two were boys and the other a girl. It was fairly obvious that they were all siblings. All of them looked up at him with big, frightened eyes.

           "Hi," He smiled. "Can I help you?"

         One of the little boys nodded, put on a brave face and said, "I'm Hadwin". This is my brother and sister."

         Ani nodded to each in turn, politely. This seemed to satisfy them.

            "Mr.Ani," the little girl started shyly. "We want to know if you will help fix our toy." 

            "Well, under one condition." He smiled, at their worried looks. "I get to play with them to when I've fixed them."

         Hadwin grinned. "Deal."

             "Alright, what are your brother and sister's names?" He asked.

             "That's Sadie," Hadwin pointed at the girl. "And that be Hunter."

           "Nice to meet all of you." Ani's smile grew. "What kind of toy needs my attention?"

      Hadwin held up a remote control hover car. The small repulsor was broken making it impossible for the car to hover at all. It could be easily fixed. Ani beckoned for all of them to follow him. He led them to his room where he had the proper tools to fix it. The children paused in the doorway. The room was a complete wreck. Tools, parts, mechanical equipment, and junk was scattered everywhere. There was even a half built droid in there. It looked much like Jaina Solo's room, only hers was organized more or less. If the elder Jedi had found their rooms like that they would have gotten in big trouble. Ani beckoned them in. They stepped, gingerly, over the mounds of junk, trying not to step on anything. Ani sat down at his work bench in the corner of his room. The children gathered around him, as he dug through first one pile of parts, then another before finding the part he wanted. Within moments their hover car was fixed and working even better than when they'd gotten it.

         "Thank you, Mr.Ani!" Hunter smiled, broadly.

         "Your very welcome. Would you like to go test it outside?" Ani asked.

      Hadwin sighed, "We're not allowed to go outside without someone watching us."

         "I'll be there. If you get in trouble you can blame it on me. Come on, let's go!" Ani grinned.

      Ani was out the door even before the others. They followed after Ani like three shadows, skipping and bouncing along excitedly, hardly able to contain their enthusiasm. Ani looked as excited as them, but more composed. Everyone that passed them in the hallways had to smile at their antics. Once outside they had the little hover car speeding over the grass as fast as it could go. Ani showed them all kinds of fun tricks to do without. They were completely delighted with their toy. Sadie gave Ani a hug as a thank you for fixing the little car. Ani couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed.  

      Gabe found Ani there playing with Hadwin, Hunter, and Sadie. She watched for a few minutes, smiling at Ani. If there was one thing she knew about men, it was that they were just boys grown bigger. And Ani was a particularly odd boy. Ani caught sight of her, said his good-byes and promised to play with them again soon. 

*******

      Ani paced his room that night, unable to settle down. He was exhausted after such a long day, but couldn't stifle the sense of something being wrong. Something just didn't feel right. It tickled at his sense like an irritating bug. He stretched out his feelings in the Force, trying to figure out what was causing his uneasy. A foreboding spread through him as caught the feeling of evil surrounding him. Before he could explore it farther he was interrupted by a knock on his door. Through the Force he could tell it was Luke. He opened the door allowing Luke to come in.

       "Felt you're uneasy. I came to see what the trouble was," Luke explained his arrival.

       "I'm not quite sure what the problem is," He said.

     Luke waited for him to say more. Ani sighed to himself. "I had a bad feeling about something. Something elusive, but evil."

        "Could you sense where this was coming from?" Luke asked.

     Ani shook his head. "Only that it felt like it was coming this way. Coming for me, I think."

        "If it bothers you anymore come and tell me. Don't worry about it to much. Until then try and get some rest, Ani," Luke advised him.

     Ani nodded and showed Luke out. He smirked to himself. _Don't worry, right, he grumbled to himself in his head. He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Luke had sounded exactly like Master Kenobi for a moment. He had nearly forgotten he wasn't. He forced his mind to go blank and his body to relax. He used a jedi calming technique to calm himself down. He let all the stress of the day wear off. Within minutes he was sound asleep._

     Ani felt himself hanging suspended. It was dark all around him, making him feel very much alone. He felt the fluid bubble around him and over him. He suddenly knew where he was. He felt fear and desperation run through him. The tank, his prison for what had felt like eternity. He hated it! He had to get out! He banged against the glass to no avail. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He kicked and thrashed, becoming more desperate by the moment.

        _Let me out! He screamed though the Force, hoping to be heard._

     A face appeared outside the tank. For a moment he thought he was staring at himself. His hopes started to dissolve, until he looked closer. That was not him. That was the twin he'd seen before outside his tank long ago. What was he doing here? He tried to reach him through the Force.

        _Please, get me out of here! He begged silently._

        "Ani, he's coming for you. He wants to destroy you," the other warned.

        _Who?_

        "Don't give in to your hate. His destiny is not yours," the other answered.

      His twin began to fade away.

        _Don't go!_

        "Ani."

      A chilling, evil voice cut through the dark like a 'saber. He felt growing dread as felt this evil drawing nearer to him. He backed away from the glass, afraid of what was out there. Another face appeared through the glass, but it was vague and unfocused like a bad holo image, yet familiar somehow.

        "Ani. You're mine!"

        _No!_

        "Mine!" The face laughed.

        _Get away from me! Terror grasped at him. He thrashed about trying to get away from this malicious figure. __Who are you!? What do you want from me!?_

_        "I want you, Ani. You're mine."_

        _Who are **you?**_

        "Mine." the voice hissed.

        _Leave me alone!_

        "Mine." It hissed once more then was gone.

     He felt as though he were drowning. The tank was drawing in closer. Trapped! He couldn't get out. He tried to swim upward, but the tank kept closing in on him. He couldn't get out!

         _Please, somebody-!_

     He was going to die. Despair filled him. He started to scream.

        "Ani!"

     He sat up with a jerk, gasping down a huge lungful of air. He was drenched in sweat, feeling cold and damp. His ragged breathing filled the darkness with its loud rasp. The fear from the nightmare didn't wear off. He sat there trembling, hardly hearing the banging on his door.

       "Ani!"

    His head came up, as the banging on the door finally cut into his senses. He stumbled to his feet, making his way to the door. He unlocked it, opened it, and found himself staring into a pair of frightened pale blue eyes. Gabe stood in the darkened hallway, looking very upset. He could feel her concern through the Force and could see it in her eyes. He felt her trying to read him through the Force and closed her off. He did not need her to see what had scared him so much. His brain was still not functioning from the aftermath of the nightmare. He felt that he was still dreaming, and that she would disappear any second.

      "Ani, are you alright? I heard you cry out and felt your terror," She blurted out.

      "I-," He could not get his mind to focus.

    She touched his arm, gently. He looked down at her hand, then back up at her. He could feel the warmth from her hand chasing away a bit of the chill that he felt. She was real, no mistakes about that. His mind clicked back into a gear. 

      "What happened?" She asked. "Are you ok?"

        "I was having nightmares. I'm fine now though." He told her.

        "Nightmares?"

       He nodded.

        "So you're sure you are alright?" She asked again.

       He smiled, wanly. "Yeah, it just shook me up pretty bad. That's all."

     She studied, as though evaluating the truth of what he told. He found himself thinking that she looked rather beautiful. He shook his head. What about Padme? To his utter surprise he found no guilt in having thought about Gabe like that.

      "Ani?" She gave him an odd look.

      "Huh?"

      "I'm gonna go back to my room. Good night," She said.

      "Sure. Good night," He replied, as she walked away.

     He slipped back into his room, shutting the door and leaned his back against the door. What had just happened? He drew on the Force, searching inward on himself. He felt as if a part of him was missing. He went to the special place in his memory where he kept everything about Padme. He touched on these memories, then felt it or rather what he hadn't felt. He knew now what was wrong. All feelings, emotions, and desires about her were gone. As though never there. He no longer felt any love for Padme, except that of affection toward a character one has read many times in a story. All that remained now were the memories of her, as though from another person's point of view. He felt a profound sense of loss.

      Something horrible was happening to him. He felt the foreboding cloud his senses. Something had done this to him. He felt evil coming his way. Something was coming to get him. For a moment he again felt the choking feeling of despair creep up his throat. He took a deep breath and let out. He slumped down, wishing for someone to unload the weight that seemed to have settled on his heart. He felt suddenly very tired. He went back to his bed. He lay down, staring up at the ceiling. Before he even realized it, he was asleep.


	6. Fun and Games

**Author's notes: Hey everyone! I know this is probably getting annoying, but just a few things to cover. I'm sorry this isn't an Ani/Padme story. I did tell you it took place after ROTJ. Anakin and Pdame are dead. There is no way to fix that fact. I'm sorry if it upsets some of you, but please don't finish the story because of that. I love Ani/Padme love thing as much as anybody, ask Amy or Stassja. But this is sadly not about them. This is about Ani. This is his story. *shrugs* But thank you all for being loyal, great readers. I could never have gotten over my fear of letting people read my work with out you guys. THANK YOU! :)**

Chapter Six

Fun and Games

       The next morning Ani was up early. He dressed, leaving his room and headed outside. He trekked across the field that surrounded the Great Temple and out into the forest. The day time animals were just waking up, as the birds started their usually morning tunes. The sun was rising steadily over the trees, while Ani moved onward. He really had no idea where he was going, only that he wanted to get away from everything else and be by himself for a time to think. After a time he came to a small river, not very deep or wide. The sun glinted its bright rays off the surface of the water blinding him for a moment. He roamed along the bank until he found large stand of boulders to perch on.

       After taking off his boots, he sat with his feet dangling in the water. The water was still cool from the night air. It felt good tingling his feet, bring him fully awake. He let himself relax, feeling at peace with everything around him. His thoughts flowed along soothingly with the river. All problems were for now forgotten. His contentment brought back memories of old times. One struck him profoundly. It was a song. A song his mother used to sing to him when money was scarce and when desert winds howled outside their home. He felt homesick for a moment, wishing she was there. He knew though he'd never see her again. She was dead. How many times would he have to remind himself about that? 

       Something tingled his senses at the back of his mind. He registered it as another person. He stretched out his senses through the Force to identify who was out there intruding on his peace. It took him only a moment to do so. He knew who it was now. 

          "Gabe?" he called.

      The underbrush rustled not far away, as Gabe stood up.

          "Were you following me?" he asked her.

      She came and sat down beside him on the boulder.

          "Yes," she admitted sheepishly. "I heard you leave your room and wanted to know where you were going. I sensed you didn't want to be bothered so I stayed back."

      They were both silent for a moment.

          "I didn't mean to bother," she looked away from him.

          "I figured that," was all he said.

      She fiddled with her fingers for a second, before looking up at him. "You're not angry?"

          "No."

          "So I'm forgiven?" she asked.

      He looked thoughtful. "I'll have to think about it," he said with a small smile.

      She crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look.

          "I suppose so," he answered, finally.

          "Good."

      He caught a fleeting change in her through the Force. He opened himself farther to the Force, letting it heighten his senses even more. He felt from her a veiled sense of affection for him. He drew back feeling like an intruder.

      She shrugged. "Well, anyway....what are you doing down here? I thought you usually went with Tenel Ka on morning runs about now."

         "I do. Just didn't feel like doing it today. Training gets repetitive after a while," he replied.

         "You're right. We need to do something different. Everyone's getting bored, it's not just you," she agreed.

         "You know around this time was usually when the Jedi had Exhibition Day," Ani remarked.

         "What's that?" she asked.

      Ani was stunned for a moment. Didn't they still have Exhibition Day? It had been a big thing among all the young initiates at the Temple. Then he remembered that this wasn't the old Temple. He wondered just how much the Jedi had lost when the other Temple was destroyed. There were so many differences in training and such around here that it puzzled Ani. This brought up all the things he'd been putting off to ask Luke about.

         "Exhibition Day was a day of games almost. It was play, but serious all the same. That was the day the Masters would come watch the initiates do games to see how good they were. Then a master would usually pick an initiate to be his or hers padawan. It was a special and important event for all initiates," he explained to her.

         "What kinda of games did they play?" she wanted to know.

     Ani looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember. He'd taken place in a few and had down well. But since he'd already had a master long before most of the initiates usually did the games were not nearly as important or serious to him. They'd been just games. A time to show off his skills in front of all the masters.

         "They did force exercises, like lifting boulders or other heavy objects, possibly while doing other things such as standing on your head. Exercises for balance, endurance, climbing, jumping, swimming, and running. Then they'd have the lightsaber duels. Sometimes they'd split the initiates into teams of four or two. Some were it was three against one or even blindfolded. Most of the time though they'd split them into two groups of kids, who'd been in the same classes together, then have the two teams battle with training blades. The first one hit by the opponent's blade is out, them someone else comes up to take that persons place. It's a game to see who can stay out in the arena the longest," Ani told her.

         "Sounds tough," she remarked.

         "It was fun," he grinned.

     Gabe got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "We should ask Luke to have an Exhibition Day. There aren't as many masters as there used to be, so it could just be a game day. Something different to do. I bet the other kids would think it's a great idea."

        "You think Luke would go for it?" Ani looked skeptical.

        "Sure, if we got enough kids interested in it. We can bring it up to night at the assembly," Gabe's enthusiasm was catching.

        "Alright," he agreed with a grin.

*******

      Ani and Gabe sat with the Solo kids and their friends at the assembly. Luke called an assembly once a week to go over anything that needed attention from during the week or upcoming things. The younger kids all sat closer to the podium where Luke stood and the older kids stood or sat around behind them. Luke was talking about several of the Jedi, out on missions, coming back to visit in a few days. Ani and Gabe swapped looks. If they could get the Exhibition to be during that time it would be even more important.

          "Now, is there anything else that I need to know about?" Luke asked.

     Gabe raised her hand and stepped forward with Ani. Luke beckoned them forward.

          "Ani had an idea that he wanted to talk to everyone about," Gabe told Luke.

      This caused murmurs to start around the room, as Ani went to stand by Luke on the podium. Everyone knew about Ani, but not all of them knew him and if they did it was not very well. So they were curious as to what Ani was going to tell them. Ani cleared his throat, getting their attention. Silence was eminent through out the room. Almost as if they were afraid to know.

          "In the old Temple around this time the Jedi masters used to hold what they called Exhibition Day for all the initiates," Ani briefly explained in as simple terms as possible. "I figured since we're all getting a little bored of the regular training schedule, we could have an Exhibition Day. It could be a game day. What do you think?"

       He looked out at all of them, then to Luke. Murmurs had started all around the room again, excited murmurs. They all seemed taken to the idea. It was a fun way to get out of training for a day.

          "Well, it sounds like a good idea. How many would be interested in doing this?" Luke asked.

       Just about every hand in the room went up.

          "Ok, then children, we have an Exhibition to organize. And maybe we could do it one of the days the Jedi Knights are here on visit," Luke looked at Ani, reading his mind.

       Ani bit back a grin, as wild cheers erupted from the young Jedi. 

       Luke smiled at Ani. "I hope you realize this means you're organizing it."

       Ani's mouth fell open. "I-I," he stammered.

       This brought a burst of laughter from everyone and a smile from Luke. Ani shook his head, knowing he was trapped. Everyone shouted encouragements at him. "Come on, Ani!" "Do it. Please!" "Go ahead!" Ani let his shoulders drop in defeat and smiled at them.

          "Alright, I accept the responsibility of setting it up, but I still get to be in the games!" he exclaimed.

       A round of applause and cheers went up for Ani. Ani felt the warmth creep up his neck, as he looked at them all. Gabe grinned at him from below the podium. What had he gotten himself into?

*******

        The day of the Exhibition had arrived. Ani had spent long hours for the last week or so trying to get it together. He'd had to sort out which students he wanted in what games and skills. How to divide up the students so it was fair to all of them. Setting up an arena for the games to take place in. He'd talked to the arriving Jedi Knights about the Exhibition and what they thought. Not to mention trying to avoid his new crowd of admirers from some of the young female initiates. So much planning had gone into this that Ani's head was still spinning. But at last it was here.

        The first classes of the day were for the smallest children between 5 and 6 years old. Kam Solusar, one of the teachers of these children, helped Ani out. He divided them into teams for the first game. The game was a tug-of-war of sorts. He'd put a rock about the size of a melon in the center of the arena. Everyone in each group held the rock in a Force hold. The both sides began to use the Force to tug it in their direction. Which ever side lost their Force hold first lost. Which ever team hung on the longest or got the rock to their side of the arena won. The game went for several tense minutes, with all the students cheering the little ones on. Finally the group with Sadie and Hunter in it won after the other group lost their hold. Ani let out a whoop for his two little friends. He let them do a few more games before moving on to the older kids.

        It was the 7, 8, and 9 year olds turn. Corran Horn, a Jedi Knight that was a retired member of Rogue Squadron, helped him. Corran and his wife, Mirax, had come to see his two kids, who would be playing in the games. In fact, one of his children, his little girl Jysella, was in this group. He had them do games for Force lifting, running, and jumping. It got to be pretty interesting for an hour or so during their games. Especially, during the contest to see who could toss an egg the furtherest with the Force and still not break it. Most of the kids ended up splattered in egg. This quickly turned into a huge egg fighting war. Ani just missed getting caught in it. Every other game went pretty well. 

         As the day passed on moving to the older kids, things began to get heated up. The games became harder and more intense, testing everyone to their limits. The Mon Calamari named Cilghal, helped Ani in the pre-teen's division. She was gentle, but tough all at once. Ani really liked her. Tahiri, Anakin's friend, got first in two or three games. Corran's son, Valin, did exceedingly well in this division too. Ani found out later that the Horns could not use the Force to levitate, but that they were very powerful in using mind tricks. He remembered a Jedi he'd met named Nejaa Halcyon that had the same sort of Force powers. Nejaa had been a descendant of the great Corellian Jedi Keiran. He wondered if by any chance Corran might be related to Nejaa. That kind of gift was very rare. He'd ask Corran about it later.

       Then it was time for the older teams, 14 through 20(allowing Ani to play). Luke conducted these games with utter seriousness. They had running, jumping, Force lifting, and a dozen other hard games. Ani did really well in all of them. Though he lost to Tenel Ka in the running and climbing to Lowie by a hair. Most of the time it was Anakin and Ani head to head. The two seemed perfectly matched but Ani with more control over his Force use. It got very tense when it finally got to the lightsaber duels. Luke had deliberately put them last to test how much endurance they had and to see if they could hold up. Luke had them fight in pairs and then trios. In every group Ani was in his group won. He seemed to be able to find his team members' best skills and use them against the opponent.

        Finally, it came to the last and hardest games of all. The lightsaber team challenge. Luke had split all the teens up into two teams. Team one, Blue, had Alema( a twi'lek female about 16 years old), Zekk(black haired, emerald eyed young man of 18, who had once been part of the Dark Jedi, but had turned from that path to become one of Luke's students), Lusa(a centaur like alien female about 16), Gabe, Jacen, and Anakin. Team two, Red, consisted of Raynar(an Alderaan young man of 16), Lowie, Jaina, Ani, Tenel Ka, and Numa(Alema's twin sister). The idea of the game was that one on each team would come out and battle. The first one hit was knocked out of the fight. Then the next person up on that team would challenge the winner. The idea was to see how long you could stay out and knock out as many players from the other team as possible in the arena. The longer you stayed out the more points your team got. The team with the most points and the least of players knocked out of their team won. And it would all be done in less than 40 minutes.

           "You may use any techniques you like, but do not aim to hit any vital areas. Please, do not try to hurt each other to much. You are not allowed to throw things through the Force or otherwise. All lightsabers will also be on training mode. Is that clear?" Luke asked. When they all nodded their understanding, Luke smiled. "Good, then I hope you have a good time. And don't forget this is just a game. Oh, by the way. Whoever stays out the longest gets to fight again. Only this time any three opponents he or she chooses. Let the game begin!"

         Alema stepped out into the arena, the first player for Blue. Raynar came out to face her, the first player for Red. Each switched on their lightsabers with a snap hiss and saluted each other. Then the battle began. Raynar did fairly well against Alema for the first few minutes, but Alema was just warming up. She started to get faster and use harder hits. Raynar was hard pressed to keep up. In the end Alema swiped him across the arm, knocking him out of the game and leaving him with a nasty burn.

          Lowie walked out to the center of the arena and roared his challenge at Alema. Alema gave him a fierce look, then leaped forward to clash blades with him. The two fought fast and furious, striking like snakes. The force behind Lowie's attacks began to tire Alema out. Within a few minutes she was to tired to block anymore and was knocked out by a hit to her leg. Lowie roared out in triumph. Zekk stepped up to take Alema's place. He nodded to Lowie that he was ready and the next round began. Zekk fought hard and bravely, but it was again Lowie's powerful thrusts and hits that brought Zekk down.

          Lusa galloped out into the arena. She shook her long silky mane and whistled a harsh challenge at Lowie. The wookie answered back with a deafening roar. Lusa charged Lowie with astonishing speed. Catching Lowie off guard she nearly got him with her 'saber, but Lowie leapt back just in time. The speed of the duel increased. Now it was the wookie's turn to be hard pressed to keep up. Lusa seemed to be able to strike just under his guard, when she saw a weak spot. The fast pace finally had its toll on Lowie and after three fights he was finally knocked out.

           Jaina walked out and grinned at Lusa. She was ready and she knew that the last round had worn Lusa out considerably. The centaur girl, however, would not give up with out a fight. She stubbornly fought back, until her speed failed and Jaina managed to strike her out. Lusa left the arena with great dignity, receiving several cheers for her courage. Gabe stepped up next. Unknowing to everyone else, Gabe had been practicing with Ani on 'saber technique. Gabe had not been one of the best fighters, but now she was confident she could beat Jaina. So it caught Jaina completely by surprise when Gabe met her parry for parry and thrust for thrust. She faked a move to the left and when Jaina swung to met her, Gabe quickly changed directions and slashed upward. She caught Jaina squarely in the side and Jaina was out.

            Everyone fell completely silent, as Ani walked out into the arena. As of yet, few people had seen him fight, but there was rumors of how good he was. And by Gabe's uneasy some of them were probably true. Ani bowed to her and his glowing blue blade sprang to life. He whirled it in a spinning arc and took up the defense posture. He waited for Gabe to make the first move. She lunged at him fiercely, but he batted the assault aside. He swung his blade around and with a clash both blades met. The fight was over before anyone had time to think, much less Gabe. With one swift kick, Ani had easily disarmed her. Her lightsaber went spinning up in to the air. He caught it deftly in his other hand and  with a flick of the wrist, knocked her out of the game with a slash to the shoulder.  

            Jacen came out to meet Ani. Ani bowed to Jacen and with an almost feral grin- switched on Gabe's blade. He crouched into a two 'saber defense stance, again letting his opponent make the first move. Jacen was taken by surprise and unsettled by this curious move. He sprang forward to meet Ani nonetheless. Ani struck like an avenging neku, quick and precise. His movements were like lightning, controlled by the Force. Jacen fought as best he could against Ani. He kept up bravely, trying to find away past Ani's guard, but he could find none. The double blades kept Jacen constantly dancing out of the way of their glowing blades. Finally, Jacen surrendered. He could not win. Ani struck him out and bowed to him.

               "You were a worthy opponent, Jacen," Ani praised the younger Jedi, as Jacen left the arena.

            Another hush came over the crowd watching. This was the fight everyone had been waiting to see. Anakin came bounding into the arena and faced Ani with a broad grin. Ani smiled back, but did not let his opponent ruin his concentration. In fact, he seemed to become even more immersed in the Force. Ani whirled his double blades and attacked. Anakin, surprised for a second by Ani's sudden change from defense to attack, just managed to block the double blows. The fight continued to heat up, as the players became even faster and more absorbed in the Force. The two seemed to be of equal strength in the Force, neither gaining advantage over the other.  Anakin spun into a double reverse, forcing Ani to yield ground to him. Ani flipped easily over Anakin's head, landing behind him. Anakin nearly bent backward as he swept his blade behind him. Ani's 'saber crashed into Anakin's, just missing Anakin's back by inches. 

                "Nice move," Ani whispered.

                "Thanks," Anakin replied.

              Faster and even more intense the fight raged on. Both neither giving in an inch, but Ani wasn't through yet. Ani worked the two blades in perfect harmony, spinning them over and about with blinding speed and precision. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve yet. He swept his blades downward then upward in two smooth motions, making Anakin jump over one while parrying the other. 

Ani suddenly paused in mid-attack. His brow furrowed and he seemed to lose all his concentration. In Ani's mind he could see himself rushing at Dooku again and being thrown back by the Force lightning. He shook off the vision, managing to parry as Anakin took advantage of this situation. Anakin drove Ani back against the arena wall with another spinning triple reversal. Now that he had his concentration back, Ani seemed not even to mind that he was being backed into a trap. To everyone's great astonishment, Ani actually flipped away from Anakin and ran straight toward the wall. He ran up it, flying back at Anakin so fast that the boy had no time to even think about parrying. Ani's foot landed squarely against Anakin's chest, knocking him to the ground, winded. Ani's blue blade swept downward and hovered an inch from his throat. With a soft tap of his blade Anakin was out.

                 "Red Team is the winner of the lightsaber team challenge. Ani is our champion of the game!" Luke announced.

              Everyone cheered and whooped. Never had they seen anything so exciting as that match in quite sometime. Who'd have guessed that Ani had such skill and control. Many had never seen anyone fight with two lightsabers and those who had never saw anyone that good at it. Never had they seen such power. Ani had been expending many times the energy, through the Force, that Anakin had been. If Ani didn't have all of the power that Anakin Skywalker had, then they could only imagine the raw power that Anakin must have possessed. Ani smiled and bowed to them all. He shook hands with all his opponents, whom didn't seem to upset about being beaten.

                  "That was a great round, Ani," Anakin said to the clone, as they shook hands.

                  "That was pretty good. You put up a good fight," Ani smiled.

               Anakin gripped Ani's hand hard. "I'll beat you next time."

               Ani leaned forward. "I'd like to see you try."

                  "Well, Ani, since you're the champion of the game you get to pick who you fight next," Luke cut in smiling.

                  Ani looked around the group. Many of them were to tired to fight anymore. He could ask no more from them with out being unfair. "Anybody willing to fight?"

                  Tenel Ka stepped forward. "I have not gotten to fight yet. I will go a round against you."

                     "I would be honored," Ani inclined his head slightly in mock regalness.

                     "I haven't fought yet either. I would love to try and take you down," Numa grinned, fiercely.

                  Ani's eyes met Numa's. "Be my guest."

                     "And I would like to try again," Gabe put in. "You knew I was nervous and you took advantage of me. Well, this time you're going down."

                  Ani's eyes danced with held in laughter. "So, I'm surrounded by women. What're the possibilities of surviving that?"

                  Laughter broke out from those nearest to them.

                     "I get to keep my double blades, right?" Ani pretended to be nervous.

                     "Of course," Numa replied. "Just as long as you give Gabe's back. She's need it."

                  Ani handed back Gabe's lightsaber. Anakin threw Ani his.

                     "Gook luck, man. You're gonna need it," Anakin grinned.

                     "Thanks," Ani laughed.

                  Luke stepped out into the arena again. "It is decided. Ani will go a round against three very tough young ladies. Tenel Ka, Numa, and Gabe."

                  Cheers and laughs swept through the crowd.

                      "Rules are the same as before..." Luke trailed off, as Gabe whispered something in his ear. Luke smiled and resumed speaking. "And Ani you're under strict orders not to take it easy on them."

                      "I had no intention of doing any such thing," Ani remarked, causing more laughter.

                     "Alright, then let the game begin!" Luke exclaimed.

           Ani stood out alone in the center of the arena. He switched on both his lightsabers and whirled them in beautiful blue patterns. The girls conversed for a moment in a corner of the arena, making up a game plan. He continued to dazzle the crowd with a few more pretty tricks. He dropped down into defensive posture as the girls began to circle him. They'd seen him fight. They would have to be fast, cautious of his twin blades, and careful of any quick tricks. They all rushed him at once. Numa swiping low, Gabe swiping high, and Tenel Ka slashing in towards his middle. Ani jumped over the low swipe, parrying Tenel Ka's blow, while dodging out of the way of Gabe's blade. He flipped over Numa's head slashing downward. She parried, twisting around to meet him. The other two girls converged in behind of him. Ani turned into a virtual whirlwind of blades, somehow managing to block them all. Many times he just missed being hit. The fight was lightning paced and difficult to follow. All of the players were nearly a blur of motion.

          Numa staggered back from a powerful kick from Ani. Ani's aggressive competitive streak was now turned on to its highest level. It would be twice as hard to beat him now. He grinned broadly, having the time of his life. He played one opponent off the other, making them fight each other for a few seconds without realizing this. Then they turned on him, angrily, wanting to get him back. Gabe was the first to get knocked out. She had been unable to dodge Ani's swift downward thrust. Tenel Ka and Numa fought even harder, determined to make him pay for that. Still he fought on with a grin across his handsome face. His blades were liking spinning blue shields around him. Numa was again knocked back under a swift kick. This time Ani caught her before she could recover and she was out of the game. 

          Now it was up to Tenel Ka. The two separated for a moment, catching a breather. So far the Dartomirian warrior girl had the been the strongest fighter. She was quick and full of surprises. Ani found fighting her to be quite exhilarating. Even though she had lost one arm, she was still a wonderful fighter. Ani decided it was time to throw away the second blade. Not because he wanted to insult Tenel Ka. But for the challenge of trying to defeat her without it.

          The two sprang forward at the same time. The blades crashed and crackled under the strain of the two fighters. They stood there a second with their faces with in inches of each other. Then they whirled away. Both fought with daring, risky moves. Ani threw in a few extra flourishes here and there. Doing a no handed cart wheel there and flip here. A smile still played on his lips. Finally when the crowd could almost not stand it anymore, Ani found an opening in Tenel Ka's defense. He slashed out with his boot, spinning the lightsaber from her hand and catching it, as he had with Gabe's. His lightsaber hovered an inch from her chin. She looked down at the glowing blade and surrendered. Ani had beaten her fairly.

             All three girls came up to him and shook his hand. He congratulated their good swordsmanship and their bravery. They all promised that next time they would beat him. He told them that he would look forward to the challenge. He began to be aware of just how tired, hot, and sweaty he really was. He had not fought like that in a while. If he had to do one more battle he would probably collapse. Luke announced Ani as the Academy's undefeated champion with great pride. Then the closing ceremonies took place, and then everyone began to disperse to take a much needed shower and rest. 

            Ani stayed behind a while, talking to all the Jedi Knights and Masters that had come to visit. All were very impressed with his skill and talent. Wurth Skidder asked if Ani would show him that running up the wall move. Tionne praised his wonderful control and connection to the Force, which made Ani flush with pleasure. The old hermit, Streen, even praised him for his good skills. Several of the others such as Octa Ramis and the twi'lek Daeshara'cor were very admirable about him. Corran finally came up to join the group talking to Ani.

               "Hey, kid, that was some great moves," the ex-pilot complimented him.

            Ani smiled at him. "Thank you."

               "You did really well with the children as well. You did a good job keeping them in line. I have problems doing that with my own kids," laughed Corran.

               "Corran?" Ani asked.

               "Yes?"

            Ani thought of how to ask him what he wanted to know. "Do you by chance know of anyone named Nejaa Halcyon? You look a lot like him."

            Suddenly, all the other Knights and Masters around grew quiet. Ani looked at them perplexed, but when he looked back at Corran, he saw surprise in the ex-pilot's face.

               "I know who Nejaa is. He was my grandfather. He died in the Clone Wars," Corran said, quietly.

            Ani understood now. "I knew Nejaa somewhat, during early training days with Obi-Wan. He was a great mind trickster and good Jedi. He loved to tell the new initiates that he was the descendant of the great Corellian Jedi Keiran Halcyon. Everyone knew who Keiran was." Ani paused for a moment. "He was in the battle on Geonosis. The first battle of the Clone Wars. He died that day along with a hundred other Jedi. We found out later that he'd secretly been married and had a son."

               "Secretly? Why?" Corran wanted to know.

            Ani looked at him astonished. "Jedi weren't allowed to fall in love back then, much less get married. It was forbidden." At this Ani's face grew dark.

               "Nejaa's son was Valin Halcyon. Nejaa's wife remarried a friend of the family named Rostek Horn. They renamed Valin, Hal Horn to keep him safe. Hal Horn is my father," Corran told Ani.

              "Well, Nejaa was a good, kind man. And I was sad that he perished that day on Geonosis. I was proud to know him," Ani said.

              "Thank you," Corran smiled.

            Ani nodded, "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go get a shower."

           With that Ani disengaged from the group and left. Corran watched him go with mixed surprise and pleasure of having learned a little more of his grandfather. The other Jedi were just as amazed as him. Luke clapped Corran on the back and smiled.

               "He's a rather remarkable young man," Corran remarked.

               "Yes, but he is only a clone of the man that was," Luke replied.

            Corran looked over at Luke. "When are you going to tell him the truth?"

               "Soon," Luke sighed, and with that he to left them.


	7. The Truth

Author's notes: YAY! I did it! I found a name for my sith. Not exactly normal sith name, but whos cares. It's my story. Thank you Amy for helping pick it out. Thank you Carmen for the web sites to look on. Thank you everyone else who gave me suggestions. Had a hard time choosing. So thanks all of you. And with out farther ado….here it is! Whoopy!

****

**Chapter Seven******

**The Truth**

**            Luke was down in the communications room sending out a transmission, the day after the Exhibition, when the sensors sounded the tone for incoming ships. On screen two blips showed up and were identified as X-wings. Not just any X-wings, but Kyp Durron's and his apprentice Miko Reglia. Always late for everything, Luke sighed. Obviously they must have received his message about the Exhibition late. Luke sent out a transmission to Kyp's ship.**

               "Hello, Master Skywalker. It's been a while," Kyp greeted.

            Luke nodded a hello. "I'm afraid you're a little late for the Exhibition."

               "Oh? How late?"

               "It was yesterday," Luke answered.

            Kyp sighed. "Well, that's to bad. All my friends haven't up and left already have they?"

               "No, most of the visiting Jedi decided to stay for a little while," Luke replied.

               "I've been hearing some interesting rumors. Can't wait to hear if they're all true. See you on the landing field in a few minutes," Kyp said, and then signed off.

            Luke sighed to himself. When ever Kyp was around things were sure to get interesting. Kyp had very strong views on how the Force should be used. Not all of them good either. He was headstrong, implusive, and a trying individual to be around. Kyp had once been a slave down in the mines of Kessel. He'd been freed when Han and Chewie had made a detour onto Kessel and gotten into trouble there. The two had spent a few weeks in the mines until they'd finally escaped with Kyp. Kyp was brought to the Academy when it was first being formed, as promising young man strong in the Force. He'd turned to the Dark Side when the spirit of a dead sith tempted him with its power. To make a long story short, Kyp had ended up finding a deadly weapon, blown up a planet, killed thousands of Imperials, and was eventually turned back to the Light by Han. Kyp would never forgive himself for that, but it didn't stop him from using the Force in harsh, sometimes unorthodox ways.

              He went out to greet Kyp and Miko out on the landing field. He was secretly glad that Ani was out somewhere with the Solo kids, so he wouldn't have to meet Kyp. That was probably one of the rumors he'd heard about. He found Kyp and Miko had already landed and were talking to a few of the Knights, who'd come out to greet them. Kyp seemed to be deep in conversation with Octa Ramis. She was apparently telling him something quite interesting. Luke walked up to them. Octa caught sight of him and stopped talking abruptly. Kyp turned and shook hands with him.

                  "It's been a long time since I was here last. You mind if we talk together and you fill me in on everything that's been going on?" Kyp asked.

                  "Not at all. Let's go up to my office," Luke led them back to the Temple.

               Back in his office, he gestured for Kyp and Miko to sit.

                  "I've been hearing some interesting things about a clone named Ani, you seemed to have picked up somewhere," Kyp remarked. Miko looked at Luke interestedly.

               Luke nodded, "Yes."

                  "I hear he did exceedingly well at the games yesterday, even beating your nephew Anakin. I've heard rumors about who this clone might be," Kyp went on.

                 "I'm sure you have a pretty good idea who exactly he's cloned from," Luke remarked. 

               Kyp nodded.

                  "You know he is a clone of the late Anakin Skywalker. He's a very adapt student and already powerful," Luke said.

               Miko shot a look at his Master. Luke explained the whole thing to Kyp, even let him see the holocron that had revealed Ani's location to them. Kyp listened to him with rapt attention. 

                "Well, now that's quite interesting," Kyp murmured. "I'd like to meet this clone."

                "A word of warning, Kyp. He doesn't know he's a clone. He thinks he's the real Anakin. If you or Miko reveal anything that will tell him otherwise-" Luke was caught off.

               "You haven't told him yet!?" Miko burst out.

             Luke shot the young man a warning look. "No, I have not, but I plan too."

               "You're afraid to is more like it.," Kyp put in.

             Luke fixed him with a cold glare. "He already knows what the Dark Side feels like. He's killed with it already. If you say anything that reveals to him his true nature, I will not be there to protect you from him if he decides to get angry. Is that clear?"

               "Perfectly, the last thing we need is another Darth Vader," Kyp answered.

               "Good," Luke said, shortly.

               "So, where is he?" Kyp asked.

             Luke swiveled around in his chair and looked out the window. For a moment Kyp thought he was going to ignore that question or dismiss the two of them. But instead he pointed out to the clearing below. Kyp and Miko got up and looked out the window. Kyp saw the Solo kids and their friends out there practicing with their lightsabers. One young man, he did not recognize. He was a tall, well built blond haired youth. He knew that must be Ani.

               "That is him," Luke said, confirming the fact.

               "How old is he?"

               "20."

             Kyp turned to Miko. "Why don't you go down to meet Ani and the others? I'll be down in a few minutes."

             Miko nodded and left. Kyp turned back to Luke. "So, your father was thought to be the Chosen One." Kyp remarked, and then asked, "Do you believe that?"

             Luke looked uncertain. "I'm not sure. I think he may have been. He destroyed the ultimate evil in the end and made it safe for the Jedi again. So, I guess maybe he was."

                "That message by this Qui-Gon Jinn fellow. It said Anakin had more power than even Master Yoda. Do you know how much Ani has?"

                "I'd say probably about 3/4 of what Anakin probably had, which is enough power in itself," Luke replied.

                "You said he'd used the Dark Side before," Kyp said.

                "Rather Anakin did after his mother, Shmi, died. He slaughtered a whole tribe of Tusken Raiders. Then again during the fight with Dooku, but Ani only remembers a little of that," Luke answered.

                "So in truth, **Ani hasn't used the Dark Side but Anakin had. So, Ani only remembers Anakin's life up to a point. Why is that?" Kyp wondered.**

                "I assume when they created Ani that was as much of Anakin's memory they had at the time. And also so he'd probably be more easily turned when they took him out of the tank," Luke said.

               "An interesting theory," Kyp nodded, and then said. "I guess I'll go meet him now."

             Luke watched Kyp turn and open the door, "Not a word, Kyp." He reminded the Jedi.

                "Not a word," Kyp promised, but in his mind he was crossing his fingers.

*******

            Miko walked up to join the small group that Ani was in. The Solo kids greeted warmly, having not seen him in sometime. Everyone else gave him a quick hello, but kept their attention on Ani. Ani was, at the moment, teaching Numa some of the older lightsaber moves from the Old Republic. Even some of the other Knights had come over to watch and learn. Ani told Numa about the seven forms of lightsaber combat, and each of their strengths. He was adapt in the Form Five combat, which was known for its power, while Obi-Wan had taken to Form Three which was based on defensive protection. He told Numa about Dooku, who had fought using Form Two, which was an older, more refined lightsaber combat involving long, elegant moves and incredible deftness of hand. He showed Numa all the four most basic Jedi lightsaber moves. He showed them the Jung: a 180 degree turn, the Jung ma: 360 degree spin to gain power for an attack, the Sai: Force assisted jump to evade an attack to the legs, and the Shun: a one-handed grip, spinning the lightsaber 360 degrees to gain speed for an attack. He showed them in slow motion, and then sped up. Miko was surprised at the easy and swiftness Ani performed the moves. He wondered what the real Anakin must have been like, if Ani only has 3/4 of the power that Anakin had. Numa caught on fast and was soon performing the tricks smoothly.

               "Where'd you learn theses moves?" Miko asked the clone, when he'd stepped back to give Numa more space.

            Ani studied Miko carefully, as though sizing him up. Miko didn't like the way the clone's eyes seemed to see right through him. He felt like Ani was reading his soul. He felt like a small child in the presence of some great, powerful being. He shrugged off the feeling. Ani was just another sentient being like anyone else with Force powers. He knew in the back of his head, though, that this was not true.

                "I learned it from Master Yoda. I don't think I've ever met you before," Ani said.

             Miko smiled, disarmingly, "Probably because I didn't get here until today."

             Ani didn't find this amusing, but decided to be polite for manners sake. "My name's Ani. And you would be....?"

             Miko extended his hand. "Miko Reglia." Ani took his offered hand with a leery look. It was quite clear that Ani didn't think much of him. Miko cleared his throat. "Those are pretty good tricks."

                "Thank you," Ani replied.

                "What if they don't work, though?" Miko commented.

             Ani looked him straight in the eye with an almost feral smile. "Would you care to find out?"

                "Are you challenging me?" Miko asked.

                "Depends on your point of view," Ani studied his lightsaber. "Of course if you think you're not able to handle it...." Ani let the sentence hang.

             Miko took the bait, just like Ani thought he would. Miko was hot headed and entirely to sure of himself. Ani would love to bring him down a peg or two.

                "You're on," Miko hissed, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt.

             The other kids in the group, sensing the upcoming fight backed off. They looked uncertain of what to do. Normally, the students didn't challenge each other out right. It was not looked upon in a good way by the Jedi elders. Nervous, some of them decided to leave before things got to tense. The Solo kids did not.

                "This isn't a good idea, Ani," Jacen hissed in the clone's ear.

                "His overconfidence is his weakness," Ani answered.

              He turned to Miko, activating his lightsaber. Miko switched on his own, enjoying the soft hum that his weapon emitted. As the others had seen Ani do many times before, he dropped into the defensive posture. This was Ani's way of making the opponent think Ani was unwilling and afraid to attack. The duel started swiftly, each testing the others skill. Ani found that Miko made strong blows, but could not follow through on him. Miko was out of practice and his connection to the Force not near as powerful as Ani's. The duel was fast and intense, but short. Miko didn't have what it took to hold up to Ani's attacks, but he fought gamely. With a swift kick Ani sent Miko's lightsaber flying into the air and caught it easily, while Miko stared at him, still holding his throbbing hand.

                "Well, it seems, young Jedi, that you were right about my apprentice's overconfidence. Such things can be unwanted hindrances," Kyp remarked from behind the group.

               Miko flushed at his Master's disapproving look. Kyp seemed unperturbed when Ani turned his piercing gaze on him. Ani handed Miko's lightsaber back with he slight bow of his head. Kyp noted this with admiration. Ani was diffiantly an interesting character.

                  "I'm Jedi Master Kyp Durron. I assume you're Ani," Kyp stated.

               Ani nodded. "What can I do for you?"

                  "I would just like to talk to you a little. I've heard very much about you from Luke. I'd like to se if you're everything Luke claims you are," Kyp smiled.

               Ani didn't like Kyp anymore, then his apprentice, but he could not refuse to talk to a Master. It was rude and unheard of. When he sneaked a glance at the Solos, he saw their unhappy faces. They'd know Kyp for years and knew all about his rocky history. They could sense that Kyp was up to something. He looked back at Kyp with a wary look.

                   "I would be glad to speak with you," Ani said, coolly.

               Kyp smiled, "Wonderful."

               The two of them walked away from the group at an ambling pace.

                   "So Ani where are you from?" Kyp asked.

                   "Tatooine. Though I spent most of my life on Coruscant or traveling the galaxy training to be a Jedi," Ani answered.

                   "Under the tutelage of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, correct?"

               Ani shot Kyp a strange look. "Yes."

                   "Did he teach you to fight like that?" Kyp inquired.

                   "Mostly, though I had some lessons with Yoda and Mace Windu," Ani replied.

               Kyp raised an eyebrow at this. "I see. Your use of the lightsaber is amazing. Something my apprentice has yet to master as I'm sure you saw. It takes quite a deal of concentration and use of the Force to be so skilled."

               Ani said nothing.

                   "You seem to be quite the adapt student as Master Skywalker said you were," Kyp let this name slip with a sly smile.

               Ani stopped dead and faced Kyp abruptly. "Master who?"

                    "Why Master Skywalker. Luke. Luke Skywalker. Surely you knew his last name!" Kyp fiend surprise.

                    "No, I'm afraid he never told me," Ani's voice had dropped to an angry tone.

                    "How very odd of him," Kyp remarked, innocently.

               Ani gave Kyp the most withering look. "If you'll excuse me, Master Durron." Ani turned and began to walk away, not seeming to hear Kyp's cheery "Of course!"

               Ani stormed down the hallways to Luke's office. He was nearly seeing red with anger. Everyone who encountered him on his way, avoided him like a plague. They sensed the red, hot rage boiling beneath the surface. He hardly noticed. His mind was whirling along at break neck speed. _Skywalker! Kyp said Luke's last name was Skywalker! Did that mean Luke was related to him? Then how? And why had Luke tried to cover it up? That was the very question that angered Ani the most._

              He smacked the door panel to Luke's office. The door whooshed open and he barged in without even bothering to announce his presence. Luke looked up from a data pad he was reading, which he flipped over immediately. He sensed Ani's anger with not to much apparent surprise. However, he jumped a little when Ani slammed his fists down onto Luke's desk.

                  "I need to talk to you," Ani said, gruffly, then added sarcastically, "_Master Skywalker."_

             Luke flinched, as if he'd been physically smacked. This was what he'd been afraid. Looked away from Ani, looking out the window. "Kyp told you," he stated.

                  "That's not the point. You **lied to me!" Ani snapped.**

                  "I didn't lie."

                  "You didn't tell me the whole truth. That's the same as lying in my book. And I hate to be lied to," Ani growled.

              Luke looked very sad. Was this how it had felt for Ben to have to tell him the truth about his father on Dagobah? He remembered how angry he'd been. He hated to be lied to as well. But he'd been afraid to tell Ani. Because this was what he'd been afraid of. Ani's wrath. Outside far off, the clouds were building over the horizon. Thunder grumbled out in the distance.

                   "Do you want me to tell you the truth, Ani?" he asked, softly.

               Ani nearly shouted, "Of course I want the truth!"

                   "I suggest you sit down."

               Ani sat.

                   "I was afraid to tell you my last name for several reasons, Ani," Luke started, then paused. "It is quite simple really. You're a clone, Ani. You're not the real Anakin Skywalker."

               Ani looked completely taken aback and at a loss for words.

                    "Anakin Skywalker was mine and Leia's father. After marrying Padme(that's her name, right?) some years later he turned to the dark side. I don't know why. All I know is that he and Obi-Wan fought a duel on some lava planet somewhere. Anakin fell into the lava and suffered great injuries. Obi-Wan not knowing, left him there thinking him dead. What ever was left of Anakin must have died that day," Luke stopped a moment to make sure Ani was getting all this. Ani listened with horror and disbelief. "He became Darth Vader and joined Palpatine in bringing down the Republic. He slaughtered nearly all the Jedi, helping the Emperor to take over the galaxy and build the Empire. Some years later the Rebellion brought down the Republic with Leia, Han, and my help. Vader had found out I was his son and brought me to the Emperor to be turned to the dark side. Ultimately Vader turned back to the light, killing the Emperor out his love for me. Then he to died from the injuries inflicted upon him."

                Ani seemed to have found his voice again. "A clone. That was a cloning tank I was in?" he choked out.

                Luke nodded, then explained how he'd found Ani.

                    "How long has it been since the Clone Wars?" Ani's voice was very quiet.

                    "46 years."

                    "So Obi-Wan and Padme.... they are dead then?"

                Luke merely nodded.

                    "This can't be true," Ani looked sick, then desperate. " This is just a big lie. You're trying to fool me again!"

                Luke looked at him pityingly. "Search your feelings, Ani. You know I'm telling you the truth. And you'll find that all along you knew you weren't the real Anakin."

                    "So what am I!? A pretender? A fraud? An imposter!?" Ani spat out, his voice rising dangerously.

                Luke said nothing.

                     "No," he whispered, vehemently. "I don't believe you!"

                     "Please, Ani. try to understand-." Luke tried.

                     "Understand. Understand what!? That the very life I've been living is a lie! It isn't even mine! All these memories and dreams. These nightmares and emotions! They're just lies!!" Ani was shouting now. "I'm just one big lie! I'm nothing!!"

                 Luke winced and turned away from Ani's burning, desperate eyes.

                      "No! I refuse to believe this!" Ani cried, through a choked voice. He felt like his throat was closing up and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

                 He turned and fled. Luke got up, following him. As he did he thought he saw something shimmer beside Ani in the halls. It was probably just a trick of the light. Then Luke saw it again just as Ani burst outside. Luke ran out after him, not believing the shimmering shadow that appeared to be following Ani. Outside the shadow  took on the shape of a human. Ani raced across the clearing, with the shadow ever beside him, not seeming to notice. The ghost became clearer until it was as clear as the summer sky on Tatooine. It raced along side Ani at break neck speed, never faltering or missing a stride. Ani ran into the jungle, and for the barest of a second the ghost stopped, looking back at Luke. Luke felt his heart jump into his throat. He was completely unaware of the Solo kids and their friends trying to call in vain to Ani. Nor did he notice when they came over to him.

                  He'd seen who the ghost was. It was his father. It was Anakin.

*******

                Ani ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He felt sick inside. His mind was a jumble of confused thoughts and images that weren't even his. He was just the clone of a man, who fell to the dark side. He was nothing. His only purpose he now knew had been to become just like the Anakin before him. A sith. 

               He stumbled along feeling the tears running down his cheeks and the breath catch in his throat. Yet, somehow he felt like someone was following. He glanced behind him, but saw no one. He kept running until he came upon the smaller temple that he'd passed many a time with Tenel Ka. He climbed up it's great stone face and hid within a crevice of an overhang. He curled up with his face buried in his knees and wept. He had no courage to hide any of the emotions swirling in him. 

               He heard the distant rumble of the approaching storm growing closer.

The wind picked up, beginning to whistle around the temple. Ani felt his emotions boiling along like the dark clouds to the east. He felt hot rage and anguish over take him. He threw back his head and howled. A near inhuman scream that penetrated the sky, jungle, and the very Force around him. All the animals froze at once and every person heard it. It was the scream of a tortured heart.

              The scream reached Luke, and the small group around him, out in the clearing. It was filled with rage and pain, piercing their very hearts. All the jungle seemed to grow deathly quiet. Luke shuddered, feeling Ani's pain rip through the Force like a living animal. This was Ani's darkest hour. The dark side was near and they all felt it.

              Anakin looked up at his uncle. "Can't we do something for him?"

                   "No," Luke answered, sadly. "This is his first test. He must get through it himself."

                   "What was that beside Ani?" Gabe asked.

              Luke looked out across the clearing, picturing his father standing there again in his mind. "My father. Anakin is with Ani."

                   "Then he is not alone," Anakin Solo said simply.

              Rain poured down in torrents outside the little overhang Ani was hiding in. A weird twilight had fallen over the jungle, as the storm raged. Lightning struck close by, bringing down a tree with it. Ani had no idea how long he'd been sitting there watching the storm with unseeing eyes. Inside his mind was like the storm outside. A raging turmoil of memories, events, places, and people he'd thought he'd known whirled through his mind. He had wept until he could no more and now he felt only pain as every memory ripped through him. They weren't his. The love, sorrow, joys, and cares of a life that were not his own. They were empty to him now.

               He suddenly remembered the nightmare he'd had not to long ago. That at least was his to remember. He thought about the image of his "twin". Had that been the real Anakin Skywalker trying to talk to him? He realized now that the other man in his dreams was probably the man that had created him. That was why he wanted Ani back. He only wanted Ani for evil works. He knew Ani was powerful. It all added up. It all made sense. And he knew that his creator was out there somewhere. Coming for him.

              That thought made Ani shudder. What would he do when his creator got here? Go with him? Right now doing some harm to somebody sounded like a great idea. Well, why not? But he knew that was wrong. The dark side would not easy his pain or anger, just use it against him. He'd be another Darth Vader. He laughed at this idea with out humor.

                 _What will I do then?_

                   "That's up to you," a quiet voice answered his unspoken question.

              Ani looked to his left. Beside him sat an older Jedi, dressed in the simple robes of the old Republic Jedi. He was care worn and tired looking, but somehow regal and strong nonetheless. He looked at Ani with compassion and understanding. Ani looked harder and with surprise found that this man seemed to somehow be transparent. A ghost. He felt familiar, as though Ani had met him sometime long ago, but his name eluded him. Ani reached out with the Force to touch the ghost. What he felt astonished him. He drew back quickly, afraid.

                  _He feels just like me!_

              The ghost nodded.

                   "Anakin?" Ani breathed.

              The ghost smiled. "Yes."

                   "Why are you here?"

                   "To help you," Anakin answered, as if that were quite obvious.

              Ani was silent for a moment, pondering this. Obviously, Anakin read his thoughts. How was that? He didn't feel Anakin using the Force to do it.

                   "We're connected, you and me. Almost like one mind. I can hear your thoughts in my mind, as clear as if you'd spoken them," Anakin answered.

                   "Can I?"

                  _Of course, Anakin smiled._

                   "How is that possible?"

               Anakin didn't speak for a long moment. "I don't know. The Force has somehow bound us together as one person."

               There was a long silence before Ani finally spoke up again.

      "You said that it was up to me what I do next. What then? Go back to Luke?" Ani asked him.

               Anakin said nothing.

                    "Why should I? There is nothing for me here. There's not even a me," Ani said, cynically.

                    "Why do you think that?" 

              Ani answered, bitterly, "I'm a clone, Anakin. I can't be you. This is your life not mine. It's like living a lie. Your memories, not mine."

                    "Yes, they are mine, but if we are connected, aren't they yours too? Besides you only have my memories up to this point in your life. You've got the whole rest of your life to fill up, Ani. You could do anything. Be anything," Anakin replied, almost wistfully.

                    "A life of what? Trying to be you? You are the Chosen One. There can't be a second," Ani retorted.

                    "No matter what you think, you are your own person. You don't have all my power. Your fears about being the Chosen One are not your concern. That was laid on my shoulders and I nearly failed. Be glad you don't have that burden or all of my memories," Anakin told him, sadly.

              Ani looked over at Anakin. "So I just pick up where your memories leave off? What about all your memories?"

                    "I can take them away for you," Anakin answered.

              Ani looked at Anakin, sharply. Something clicked into place in his mind.

                    "Like you took away my love for Padme?" Ani accused.

              Anakin stared him straight in the eye. "Yes, she was not yours to love. I wanted you to have your own love. That is what defines an individual. Love. It's a powerful thing," Anakin explained.

              Ani thought about this and realized he understood Anakin's reasons for wanting to do that. He agreed with Anakin about love defining people. But why hadn't he at least bothered to ask first, before taking it?

                     "It wasn't time to reveal myself yet," Anakin said.

              Ani nodded, though he didn't quite understand. He just shrugged it off. " About my creator, who is he?"

                     "His name is Tod Fordon. He was Dooku's apprentice and scientist.  Palpatine did not know about him. Or I'm sure he would have killed him," Anakin paused, thinking, then continued. "Dooku taught Fordon everything he knows about the Force. Dooku wanted you to help him bring down the Republic, as a secret weapon in war. Fordon is fiercely loyal to the Count and will do anything to carry out his plans. Even if he is dead."

              They lapsed into silence.

                       "Tell me," said Ani, "why did you turn to the dark side?"

                       "It is a long tale."

               Ani looked at Anakin earnestly, "I want to know."

              So, Anakin told him. He started back during the days when he was still in training with Obi-Wan. When he'd first killed someone, at age twelve, using the dark side. The story he told Ani was long, and sad. Ani listened with rapt attention, engrossed in the tale Anakin told. It seemed that Anakin's life had been mostly of sad times, and the only perfect happiness he'd known were the years with Padme. He loved Padme with his whole being, and it was her death that tipped him over the edge completely. He told how in Padme's last few moments before her death revealed to him about the existence of his son. Anakin had held in his heart the one little piece of humanity ,left in him, for Luke. He'd buried it away from Palpatine, afraid to let the Emperor know. He'd buried it so long that he had forgotten it, until Luke found it in him again. He told Ani of how Luke had saved him from himself. And how he'd killed the Emperor out of love for his son. By the time Anakin was done telling his story it was dark out, but Ani didn't care. He sat thinking of what he'd been told.

                      "I see know why you said I was lucky not to have all your memories," Ani remarked. "You paid dearly for being the Chosen One."

                      "Yes," Anakin agreed.

                Silence again, but a comfortable silence. Rain still drenched the jungle outside, as the chill of the night closed in on them. Ani curled up tighter, wishing he'd brought his robe. Anakin reached out with the Force and wrapped it around Ani like a blanket, warming him. Ani blew out a breath, then felt something through the Force. A wrongness, a feeling that something was out of place. Then he felt Fordon's touch on his mind and withdrew his contact from the Force. He blocked Fordon's touch, making it impossibly for Fordon to reach him.

                      "He's coming for you," Anakin stated.

                      "I know," Ani sighed.

                 Anakin gazed at him sorrowfully. "You'll have to fight him soon. He'll try to turn you to the dark side."

                       "I won't let that happen," Ani replied, resolutely.

                       "And I will be there to help you when the time comes," Anakin told him.

                Ani looked over at the shimmering form of what had once been the most powerful Jedi of them all. He felt sad for him, knowing that his life could have been beautiful. The ghost of Anakin smiled at Ani. "If wish it had been different," Ani whispered.

                       "So do I," Anakin sighed, then stood up. "I must go. I'll be back in the morning."

                Ani nodded and the ghost disappeared, as if he'd never been there. Ani was left by himself again. He slid further into the crevice and lay down. Exhaustion over took him, as the events of the day weighed on him. Despite the cold and the storm, Ani was soon fast asleep.

***********

               Ani had been gone all night, and Luke was staring to get worried. The storm had ended during the lat hours of the night, leaving the jungle wet and humid. Luke, Gabe, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Tenel Ka, and Lowie were up early to plan a search party to find the runaway Jedi. The fog left over from the rainstorm made it hard to see. How they were going to find Ani they had no idea. They couldn't feel him through the Force.

                So, it surprised them when two figures loamed through the fog toward them, from the edge of the jungle. The two figures came closer, becoming more recognizable. One was clearly Ani. Luke felt a jolt as he realized who the other was. Both stopped half way across the clearing. Anakin talked briefly with Ani, and then looked up at Luke with a smile. He turned and disappeared into the fog. Ani stood there, alone, for a moment. He looked to be thinking, and then he walked up to them.

                Luke walked forward to meet the clone. He studied Ani, closely, through the Force. Ani seemed content and at easy. Luke wandered what Anakin had said to the clone.  The two stopped about a meter apart. No one moved for a long moment.

                    "My father?" Luke whispered.

                Ani nodded. "He told me everything. We had a long talk."

                    "Are you alright?" Luke asked, almost anxiously.

                    "Yes, I realized that I was my own person. That I had known all along in the back of my mind that I was a clone. I just couldn't admit it to myself," Ani answered.

               Luke felt great relief wash over him. Ani smiled at him, knowingly, and Luke couldn't help but smile back.

                   "Will my father be back?" Luke couldn't help but ask.

                   "He and I are connected Luke. Like one mind, almost. He's here watching over me. Whether you'll see him again, I don't know. Just be glad to know he's here," Ani replied, and then added. "He told me to tell you he loves you and is happy for you and Mara."

                Luke smiled, sadly.

                   "Your father is a good, kind man," Ani said, softly.

                   "I know," Luke murmured.

                The others walked up to join them, now sensing the tension was gone and everything was fine. Ani smiled at them all reassuringly. He looked at the Solo kids, and then said.

                   "I was told to tell you, that you're grandfather is very proud of all of you and for sees you all become great Jedi."

                   "He said that?" Jaina looked astonished.

                 Ani nodded.

                   "So you're not mad anymore, Ani?" Gabe asked, almost afraid to believe it.

                   "No, Gabe," Ani replied.

                She looked greatly relieved.

                   "Did I miss breakfast?" Ani inquired, hearing his stomach grumble.

                   "No."

                   "Oh, good. I'm starving," Ani grinned.

                They all headed across the clearing and headed for the Temple. To Ani it felt like he was coming home. 


	8. UnForbidden Love

****

Author's notes: Thank you all my lovely loyal reviewers out there that like my stuff. Special thanks to…..

N.I.K.A.N.A: you rock! Thanks for the help and support. You've really helped boast my confidence my abilities. :)

To you Revenia for making the sacrifice in reading my story although you don't like SW. Thank you for all the love and help you give me. Lots of hugs to you.

Amy: you are the coolest friend. Thanks for everything. I might just try that bloopers idea wait and see. Ha ha ha ha

Hopalong: thanks for getting me involved here, because it was you who told me about this place. it was nice to see you at GS the other day after abandoning me and Amy for so long. Can't wait until Thursday! Yes!

Luwana-Fluff-Dragon, Renee, ShortySC22, OwenHJones, and Vagabundo: you goes are awesome. Thanks for your reviews and support. :) It is much appreciated. Believe me.

Hey who's gonna go see the big IMAX premiere of Episode 2!? That is going to totally rock!*starts to get excited just thinking about it* Hopalong, Amy, and I are going dressed up as SW characters. It's gonna be fun! Yes, we are wired and pathetic, but who cares! 

Now that I've down that. I want you to know this is probably not the best chapter. Just one I did to kinda give the story a little more something and help with later chapters. Mostly, it is probably not the best because I was trying to get it out of the way to get to the more fun action and dark side stuff in the next chapter. :) So bare with me. Hope you enjoy it anyway. And don't forget to keep sending in your reviews. Ok, enough of my dithering on. Go read the story!

**Chapter Eight**

**Unforbidden Love**

               Luke had talked Ani into letting him look into the clone's mind again. He wanted to learn more about his father. Perhaps it would help him find away to help Ani in his training. If he could see what had gone wrong that eventually lead to the down fall of Anakin Skywalker he could correct it before it became a big problem. That would mean a whole new way to teach and relearn things for Ani. But the clone was willing and so he finally agreed. 

               Luke sat across from Ani in his office. The clone opened his mind up completely to Luke through the Force. Leia and the rest of her family were also there. He would project the images he was seeing through the Force to Anakin, who would in turn pass it on to Jacen and then so on. This way they could all see what Luke was seeing. Luke reached out with the Force, placing his hands near Ani's temples, and delved down into the depths of the young man's mind. Ani totally relaxed and let memories of a life that was not his own flow out from his mind. 

              Luke saw the fuzzy image of a Toydarian alien floating in front of him. Watto. As a slave Watto had been Anakin's master. He was gruff and an ugly creature, but he'd treated the boy with a measure of respect only given to him by the talents of fixing things. He saw all of Anakin's friends on Tatooine. Watched as he laughed with Kitster about something they'd heard. He saw Shmi Skywalker, his beloved mother. He saw Qui-Gon Jinn, a handsome, tall older Jedi. He saw Padme. Beautiful Padme, whom he'd thought was an angel when he first met her. Then Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the handsome young man he'd been long ago.

              Hundreds of images swirled past Luke. To many to see them all at once. He didn't try to direct the clone's mind; just watched what ever Ani chose to remember. He saw the first murder Anakin had ever committed at age twelve, then his second not many months after the first. Both had been horrible, showing the first signs of Anakin's darker side that would some day destroy him. Then one particular image came to Ani's mind that he let himself fully experience again.

              It had been on Anison, just before Anakin had gone back to Coruscant and met Padme Amidala again. Just before he'd been thrown into the Clone Wars head first. On Anison during his mission Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luminara Unduli, and Bariss Offee had come across a primitive band of Anisonians. They'd been hospitable enough, they're only request was for each of the Jedi to entertain them as a payment. Luke saw Bariss's amazing display of lightsaber skills, Obi-Wan's brilliant story that he never told the end of, and then it had been Anakin's turn. He had been nervous about it. He had no idea what to do. He looked at his master for help. Obi-Wan looked at him and smiled.

                   "_What should I do, Master?" Anakin had asked._

               Obi-Wan had answered. "_Show then some soul, Anakin. I know that you have one. The Force overflows with beauty. Draw on it."_

               With great reluctance, Anakin unfolded his legs and stood. Aware of the many eyes on him, he strode slowly to the center of the clearing. He didn't want to be here, in this circle of light. He wanted to be on Coruscant, or home, or….

                The one memory that overrode others jarred something loose. Something from his childhood. It possessed the virtues of simplicity: a song; slow, sad, and melancholic, but full of affection for the one who was listening. His mother had sung it to him frequently, when money was scarce and when desert winds howled outside their simple dwellings.

                Now he imagined that she was here, standing before him, hearing comforting and reassuring face smiling warmly back at him. Since she was not here to sing along with him, to remind him of the words, he drew it entirely form memory.

                As he imagined his mother standing there before him, everything else faded away. Only she remained, and himself. The two of them, trading stanzas, singing back and forth to each other as they had when he was a child. He sang with increasing strength and confidence, his voice rising above the steady breeze that swept fitfully through the camp. 

               The simple but soaring melody from his youth rolled out across the attentive assembly, silencing the children and animals alike. It floated free and strong across the field and among the grass, to finally lose itself in the vastness of the plains. Not everyone understood the words, but the strength of the young man's voice and the ardor with which he sang more than succeeded in relaying his loneliness.

               It took Anakin a moment to realize that he had finished. Blinking, he scrutinized his diverse audience; head down face flushed, trying and failing to hide his discomfiture. The crowd popped their knocks and hissed loudly in show of their approval. Anakin returned to his seat beside his master. Obi-Wan looked over at him with surprise and wonder.

                  "_I had no idea you could sing like that," Obi-Wan said._

                  "_Neither did I really. I found some inspiration in an old memory," Anakin looked embarrassed._

                 "_When you sing, your voice drops considerably," was the last thing Luke heard Obi-Wan say before the memory had faded away._

             Luke pulled back from Ani's mind. The clone slumped forward in his chair, as if that had been physically exhausting for him. He sat up straight again, blinking several times. The Solos all watched him curiously. Anakin confirmed that they had all seen what he had. Ani still looked very worn and sad.

                   "Are you alright, Ani?" Luke asked.

                   "I had to remind myself that I was not Anakin Skywalker. And that wasn't my life," he whispered. "I wanted it to be so bad for a moment. Then I remembered Anakin telling me of all the horrors he'd had to endure and was glad it was not."

              Ani stood up and walked toward the door. He left them all sitting their wondering what else had been going through his mind.

********

              Anakin Solo sat alone in Luke's office, long after the others left. He wanted to look through more of the holos that Kitster had given them. None of them had finished looking all the way through it. As far as he knew Jacen and Jaina had gotten to the beginnings of the Clone Wars in the order of years. He flipped open the case and looked over all the many discs, holos, and data chips. He picked up a holo down the line where his siblings had left off. He slipped the holo into the holoprojecter, and a second later a holo image appeared in the center of Luke's desk.

              In this particular holo, he could not make out which one was Anakin for a long moment. There were six players sitting around a sabacc table in a dingy looking casino. Each looked serious and a bit nervous, all except for one. This one was clearly Anakin Skywalker. He sat in a carefree manner, in something like a smuggler's outfit. His dirty blond hair had grown out and was spiked up. The tips of the spikes were bleached completely blond. His eyes were hidden behind a dark par of shades. He had a blaster belt strapped to his waist, with the blaster in easy reach of his hand.

              The sabacc players consisted of one male rodian, who soon folded in his hand unable to keep up with the pressure of the game, a male human, sweating profusely as the game grew more tense, a female twi'lek, a humanoid alien he could not identify, and a lovely young woman. The game was drawing quite a crowd, by the amount of money on the table and the subtle competition between Anakin and the young woman. The woman seemed to be flirting with him across the table. Anakin flashed her a small smile, as he replaced one card in his hand for another. A gold ring sparkled on his ring finger of his left hand, as he did so. It was obvious that Anakin was married, now, at this point, even though he seemed to still be in his very early twenties. The woman looked slightly disappointed.

              The game droid announced it was time to lay down their hands to determine who had won. The woman spread her hand on the table. It was a good hand, maybe a winning one. She smiled, as the other players laid their hands down. They'd all lost. Then it came to Anakin. He was the last to put down his hand. He calmly took a sip of his doctored ruby bheil. He let out a sigh, which made it seem as if he knew he just lost. Then he, one by one, spread his cards out onto the table. The woman started to look smug, as the hand looked like it would lose. Anakin revealed the last card in his hand down onto the table. A gasp escaped past the woman's lips. The crowd cheered and burst into laughter, as Anakin grinned disarmingly. He'd won with a perfect sabacc of twenty-two points. He smiled collecting his credits, enjoying the crowd's cheers, and left the sabacc table.

              The holo faded out and ended. Anakin Solo sat thinking about his grandfather. His grandfather had been so complex. A card shark, a Jedi, a pilot, a mechanic, and so much more. So many of his traits showed through in his legacy. That was of course bound to happen, but did it make his family more prone to use the dark side too. He wished his grandfather's life was not such a mystery. Ani was helping them uncover it slowly, but even he did not have all of Anakin's memories. Ani said that Anakin had told how he'd fallen from grace, but wouldn't tell them just yet. Like he was afraid to even think about. It must have been truly horrible.

              He turned off the holoprojecter and put the holo back in the case. When everything was in order again, he stood up and left Luke's office. He didn't feel like thinking about it anymore.

*******

              Ani sat up at the top of the Great Temple again. He'd come to think. Like the first time he'd come up here he felt Gabe coming up to join him. He could feel her climbing up the side of the Temple not to far away. She was excited and happy about something. Ani assumed that was what she was coming up here to tell him. A few minutes later her head appeared over the edge, as she scrambled to the top.

              She came over and sat down beside him. Both said nothing for a while, just enjoying the other's company. Ani realized just how much he liked to spend time with her. She reminded him of Anakin's Padme a lot. She was just as beautiful, as Padme had been. Just as stubborn sometimes and just as dedicated to her decisions as Padme had been. He wondered if that was just weird coincidence. He shrugged it off.

                      "My family's coming to visit me," she finally broke the silence.

                      "That's wonderful," he smiled at her. "When are they coming?"

                      "They should be here in about three days," she answered.

              Ani was truly happy for her. "I would love to meet the parents who raised such a beautiful, engaging young woman. I'm sure they must be very proud of you."

                   Gabe blushed. "I hope they are."

              Ani looked over at Gabe, who met his eyes shyly. The intensity in his gaze must have been unsettling for she only held it a moment. Ani was beginning to realize just how much she meant to him. He had been so wrapped up in other things that he hadn't noticed the feelings growing between them. The sunset sent brilliant colors dancing over her face, making her look like an angel. His angel. 

             He reached out and took her hand. Her soft, warm skin tingled against his as he held her hand. She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Unlike Anakin, he would never have to worry about forbidden love. This was something he could experience without having to worry about the repercussions that it might have. Free to enjoy this to the fullest. He gently laid his head on hers, sighing contentedly.

             They sat up there together watching the sun sink below the horizon and the stars appear in the sky. Happy just to be together. 

*******

             Ani stood with Gabe on the landing field three days later to meet her family. He was nervous, not knowing quite what to expect. She held his hand reassuringly. She was so excited she could hardly stand still. He smiled at her anxiety. She hadn't seen her family in a long time. Over the tree tops they saw a sleek silver Nabooian ship come cruising in. It's repulsors hummed on and the landing pads retracted, as it prepared to land. It settled down gently into the grass. Gabe was quivering in anticipation, squeezing his hand so tight it was beginning to hurt. The ship's ramp extended downward and the hatch hissed open. Two young boys, with brown hair and brown eyes, raced down the ramp. They nearly bowled poor Gabe down.

                           "Gabe! Gabe!" They cried together, jumping all over her.

                           "Einar! Aidan!" She laughed, hugging them tightly to her.

              Ani watched the happy scene with a touch of jealous. He wished that he had a family. He was just a clone. He couldn't stay sad about that very long. Gabe's happiness over rode his own jealous feelings. The look on her face was of pure joy. 

                           "Boys, this is Ani," Gabe introduced them to him. "Ani, these are my two wonderful brothers, Einar and Aidan."

                           "Hi," Ani smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable.

                           "Hello," the two boys said at once, looking a little shy.

              This reminded Ani of a similar situation that Anakin had experienced. Before he could dwell on it, Gabe's parents came down the ramp. Gabe's mother looked very familiar. She was beautiful, a little on the plump side, and very friendly looking. She had a face that he felt he'd seen before. He couldn't grasp where from though. Gabe's father was tall and kinda gruff looking, but his face was alight with joy at the sight of his daughter. Both adults embraced and kissed their daughter in delight. After they had shared their tender moment, Gabe led them over to Ani.

                            "Mom and Dad this is Ani. A very good friend of mine," Gabe told them.

               Gabe's mother stared at Ani. The two gazed at each other for a very long moment.

                             "Ani…," the older woman murmured. "You seem very familiar."

               Ani nodded in agreement. "So do you."

                             "Ani…Ana…Anakin!" she gasped.

               Ani's mouth fell open, as it suddenly hit him. "Pooja! Padme's niece!"

               Pooja nodded, furiously. "Yes! You were Aunt Padme's bodyguard when I met you. Oh, I remember how shy I was when my sister and I met you!"

                            "I'm not Anakin, Pooja," Ani said, quietly. "I'm his clone."

                           Pooja smiled. "Well, whatever you are or whoever you are, it's nice to see you."

                Ani smiled, gratefully. "Thank you."

                              "You knew Anakin Skywalker, Mom!?" Gabe exclaimed at her mother.

                              "It was so long ago. Last time I saw him was just after he and Aunt Padme had just gotten married. I was just a little girl then," Pooja told her daughter.

                Gabe shook her head.

                              "Ani, this is my husband Jeewu," Pooja introduced Gabe's husband.

                Ani shook Jeewu's hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

                              "Nice to meet you too, Ani," Jeewu smiled.

                Luke came out to greet Gabe's family. He always made it a point to greet all the guests that came to visit. Hospitality made a big impact on people's decisions to join his Academy or tell other people about it. Luke was not surprised to find Ani out there with Gabe. The two had gotten very close the last several days. 

                               "Greetings," Luke smiled.

                               "Hello, Master Skywalker," Gabe was glad to see him. "This is my mom, Pooja, and my dad, Jeewu."

                               "Nice to meet you both. I am glad you've come to visit. I hope you enjoy you're stay with us," Luke replied cordially to them.

                 Pooja smiled at Luke. Luke noticed then that she had her arm linked through Ani's in a friendly fashion. "I think we will."

                            "Pooja's somewhat of an old friend mine," Ani explained. "She's Padme Amidala's niece. Padme's sister, Sola, was her mother. So she's related to you, Luke."

                  Luke smiled at Pooja. "First cousins then."

                              "Yes," Pooja smiled.

                              "If I may ask, why didn't you ever come foreword about this?" Luke was curious.

                  Pooja looked sad. "It was a long time ago when I met Anakin. I really don't remember much about him. If I had tried to come foreword and tell you that I was related to you…well, I'm sure you would have not believed me. I would have been just another person claiming to be part of your family."

                               "I understand your intentions. And you're right. I probably would have laughed you off, but I believe you now. Ani's word is his bond," Luke grinned.

                             Pooja laughed, squeezing Ani's arm. "Ani is a very good young man."

                              "Well, now would you all like to come in for a little refreshment?" Luke asked.

                             "That would be most kind of you," Jeewu accepted for them.

                 Luke led them all inside, taking Ani aside for a brief minute to ask him to go get Leia. Ani hurried off, while Luke led them all up to his office. He told C-3PO to bring them up some refreshments. Leia and Ani soon joined them. R2-D2 trundled in behind them. Luke had no idea why the little droid was there. No one had sent for him.

                              "I was with Artoo when Ani came to get me. Ani told me someone was here named Pooja and R2 insisted he come with me. He was so persistent that I finally let him come. Ani said I should anyway," Leia explained about Artoo.

                 While she had been talking Artoo trundled over to Pooja and let out a loud whoop. 

                                "Artoo!" Pooja cried, jumping up to hug the little droid.

                 Artoo beeped and squealed happily.

                                "Oh, it has been so long since I saw you, you silly little droid!" Pooja exclaimed. "Why I was only a little girl when I saw you last. My sister and I used to play with you all the time in the gardens when Aunt Padme came to visit."

                  Leia looked very confused and Luke was very interested to here about this.

                                "I remember that," Ani said. "Artoo used to be Padme's."

                                "Look, I'm very confused here. I would like to get some answers as to what is going on," Leia demanded.

                  Pooja, calmly, explained to her the same story she'd told Luke outside. Leia looked very skeptical at first, but Pooja's sincere expression and Ani's word on it, seemed to help her believe them a little better. Pooja explained all she knew of her Aunt Padme, when she'd lived on Naboo. She told them stories of all the times Padme had come to visit, bringing gifts and Artoo to play with. 

                  Gabe, like Leia was till slightly confused. "Mom, if you knew all this why didn't you tell me?"

                        "I lived in a difficult time, Gabe," Pooja sighed, sadly. "I watched the Clone Wars come, I saw the rise of the Empire, and I saw it defeated. If I had told anyone what I knew during that time I would have been killed, and possibly my family with me. Mostly likely I would have been killed by Darth Vader himself. Who wants a piece of their past there when you're trying to forget it still existed? So I kept my mouth shut and did what was best for all of us."

                        "Did you tell dad?" Gabe asked, looking at her father.

                   Jeewu nodded. "Yes, she did. And I agreed with her."

                  Ani listened with half an ear. Something was tingling in the back of his head. A feeling of foreboding and evil. It was getting stronger by the moment. It clouded the Force around him, and darkness seemed to be closing in on him. He knew what it was he was feeling. Fordon was almost here and he was letting Ani know. Fordon's Force touch brought an explosion of pain in Ani's head. Ani gasped, stumbling into the desk. He gripped the edge of the desk, struggling to regain control.

                         "Ani!" Luke cried, as the clone slipped sideways. He jumped forward to catch him, but Ani shoved him roughly away.

                         "No!" Ani hissed.

                  Ani gathered the Force around him. Little by little he pushed Fordon's touch away from him until it was gone completely. He sagged against the desk. He slammed his fists against the desk, and then gripped it so hard that his knuckles turned white. His angry was like a tangible thing in the room. No one moved or said anything for a long moment.

                        "Ani? What was that?" Gabe asked.

                  Ani looked up at her. She stepped back in surprise at the deadliness in his eyes. His eyes had turned a terrible shade of midnight blue, and burned with such intensity that it was frightening. His hate was over powering. It seemed to fill him and all the Force around him. It sent shivers down her back.

                        "Fordon," he growled in a horrible voice.

                        "Who?" Luke asked.

                        "My creator. He's coming for me and he's nearly here. He wants to get me back and help him bring down the New Republic. He's a sith," Ani told them, all the while his eyes stayed the same terrible blue and his voice harsh.

                 Luke looked very disturbed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

                        "What could you do about him?" Ani laughed, humorlessly.

                 Luke shook his head.

                        "I'm going to kill him. I _hate him," Ani declared in a low, malevolent way._

                 Gabe shuddered as he said this. "No, Ani. That is not the way to stop him."

                        "I suppose you think that there is some diplomatic solution," Ani said, sarcastically.

                 Gabe looked hurt.

                  Luke intervened before she could say anything else. "Killing him will not solve your problems. It will only bring you dangerously close to the dark side, which will bring even worse problems than your creator ever would."

                  Ani glared at him. "At least he'd be dead."

                        "A Jedi does not kill out of vengeance or aggression. A Jedi does not kill unless it is the last option there is. Fordon is trying to turn you to the dark side. You can't give in," Luke reprimanded Ani.

                       "He'll want to kill me if I don't turn. One of us will die," Ani replied. "It won't be me."

                       "If and when that time comes," Luke said. "you'll have to choose a side. To fight for the Jedi or the Sith. If you choose sith, than you are no better than Fordon. And you will only become what Anakin Skywalker became."

                  Ani looked at Luke for a moment. Tension seemed to leak out of him. He blinked, and a moment later his eyes were back to normal. He took a deep breath and relaxed totally. Luke was right and he admitted it. Then, he turned, with out a word to anyone, and walked away. He needed to be alone.

*******

                  Ani stood out in the big open field around the Great Temple. He held his lightsaber in the first defense stance. A remote droid whirled around him. Ani had tied a blindfold over his eyes and littered the floor around him with dangerous shrapnel. He wanted to get his mind off what had happened up in Luke's office. This was the only way for him to do that. Besides which he needed to hone his abilities to perfection if he was to face Fordon soon. He relaxed totally and let the Force flow through him. He signaled the remote to start its attack program.

                  As the remote shot stun bolt after stun bolt, Ani easily deflected every one. He fell totally into the rhythm of the Force. Every move the remote made was clear to him in his mind's eye. Every piece of shrapnel as easy to see as if he were not blindfolded. He moved with swift, confident moves. His lightsaber twirled in graceful, protecting patterns that kept the bolts away from him.

                  He sensed someone watching just a few meters away. He pushed his senses out into a wider circle. He identified his visitor and signaled the droid to stop the program. He shut down his lightsaber and untied his blindfold. He turned to face the intruder of his peace.

                         "Gabe," he said.

                  She gazed at him with her pale blue eyes expressing her concern. The breeze blew a few stray wisps of her hair around her face. She looked so striking standing there like that. She walked, slowly, up to him until she was only an arm's length away. He turned his eyes from her, not able to bare looking into her eyes anymore. 

                         "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

                  He knew what she was talking about, but said nothing.

                         "I could have helped you bare it better," she said.

                         "I was afraid too. It's my problem I should deal with it," Ani finally answered.

                  Gabe's eyes were sad. "You don't trust me to be able to help?"

                         "No!" he gasped. "That's not what I meant!"

                  She looked away from him.

                         "I didn't want you to have to feel that kind of evil. I didn't want to see you hurt. And that's what would have happened. He will hurt you, especially if he knows how much I care about you," Ani told her.

                   Gabe stared at him with surprise. "Oh," was all she could manage to say.

                          "You mean so much to me, Gabe. You've been the best friend anyone could have," Ani explained.

                   Gabe's face had become gentle and loving. "I wish you had told me that sooner."

                   He smiled. "I guess old rules die hard."

                           "You mean a lot to me to, Ani. That's why I want to help," she said.

                   He took a step closer to her, until their bodies nearly touched. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close against his chest. She surrendered to his embrace, leaning against him. She folded her arms around his neck, hiding her face against his shoulder. He stood holding her with triumph and joy. He need not worry about what the Council would think of this. There was no council. He didn't have to worry about the disapproval of his Master or the issue of being expelled from the Jedi Order. He was free to be in love. Free to show his true feelings without fear of repercussions. It was like a dream come true.

                   He tipped her chin up, turning her face up to him. Her pale blue eyes met his own clear bright blue ones. He could see the warmth in her eyes. He seemed to fall into their pale blue beauty. Like slipping into glass, as Anakin had with Padme so many years ago, starting the fall into enchantment. He leaned down, touching his lips to hers tentatively. She returned his kiss, encouraging him. He pressed his lips to hers more firmly. They shared there first real, deep kiss together. He understood now, completely, how Anakin felt when he was around Padme. Intoxication.

*******

                   Pooja and Luke stood looking out the window of Luke's office. They were watching Ani and Gabe down below in the open fields surrounding the Great Temple. Each watched the two young people with mixed thoughts and emotions. Neither spoke to the other. They just watched as Ani kissed Gabe, announcing to everyone that these two were in love better than any words could have. 

                         "Do you think, Ani, will turn?" Pooja asked Luke, quietly.

                         "Turn?"

                         "Like the real Anakin did?"

                    Luke didn't answer for a long moment.

                         "I am not sure," he answered uncertainly. "There is much anger in him toward his creator. I fear that when Fordon does show up Ani will be unable to control the hatred for him."

                         "Could Gabe possibly help him through it?" Pooja inquired.

                         "Possibly."

                    Pooja looked at Luke with the sad eyes of a worried mother.

                         "I do not want what happened to Aunt Padme happen to Gabe. It was a tragic thing. I am worried for her. Ani is a good, kind young man, but anger and hate does terrible things to people. I do not want Gabe to get caught up in it," Pooja explained to him.

                    Luke nodded. "I understand how you feel. I am worried to. I fear the same for my sister's children, because of their connection to my father's genes. I think we will have to live each day to the fullest and let destiny take its course. What the Force wills of them we will find out in time."

                          "So we wait and see, is that what your saying?"

                          "Yes." Luke replied.

                     Pooja smiled, wanly. "I am not a patient person."

                          "Neither am I," Luke smiled back.


	9. The Duel of Death

Author's notes: Hi Ho! Epi 2 on IMAX rocked although they cut out some stuff, which totally sucks. Very angering. We won't get into that. Sorry, it took so long to get this up. Trying to fight your siblings off the computer gets to be quite an ordeal around here. *sigh* siblings. Anyway, here it.

****

**Chapter Nine******

**The Duel of Death**

                    Ani stood looking up at the sky. The sun peeked out over the Massassi trees of Yavin 4's jungles. The light did not help lessen the dark shadow that seemed to be possessing Ani's mind. If his eyes were not telling him that it was really dawn, he would have felt for certain it was night out. To him everything felt dark and overshadowed. Something was just not right today. He could feel it out there. He knew what it was and it caused him to feel tense and uptight.

                    Paranoia ate at him. Fordon had finally come. He knew it. Fordon was out there in the jungles moving ever closer toward. There was nothing else but the paranoia. He scanned the area surrounding him, feeling as though he was being watched. He felt like evil eyes were burning holes into his back. He kept looking behind him and fingering his lightsaber in nervousness. He felt like the dawn's light was betraying him to the enemy. 

                           _He's coming for you, the voice in his head hissed, maliciously. __He's going to kill you._

                     He tried to force the voice to shut up, but in refused to be quieted. It whispered doubts and fears in to his ear like some annoying bug. As Fordon drew ever closer, Ani felt his anger swelling. The little voice encouraged it. It continued to whisper enticing things about the power of the dark side.

                            _Go on, it encouraged,__ let your anger grow. Let it help you destroy him. It has more power than you can possibly imagine._

                      He closed his eyes trying to block it out, but it was like a face that he held inside. He could even dimly make out its shape in his mind's eye. It was his bane. It awakened when he closed his eyes, haunting him. Beckoning to him. It hid there inside him, right underneath his skin. It laughed every time he tried to silence it. It was like a whirlwind inside of his head. He couldn't shut it out.

                      Fordon's touch washed over him. Ani felt sick inside. He was nearly here. Ani could feel the vague tremors in the Force as He drew nearer. Inside the Temple he sensed some of the students beginning to awaken. Could tell that they sensed something was amiss as well. He felt Luke's uneasy and Gabe's worry, but it all seemed so far off now. He desperately tried to push off Fordon's touch, but this time he could not. He stood out there for a long time. He had lost all track of time, in his attempts to rid himself of his creator's touch. He could not. With every step closer Fordon's Force hold became stronger. Ani was beginning to feel weak and crushed by it.

                       He jumped as a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He had not heard or sensed anyone coming. Startled, he turned to face Gabe's worried, pretty face. Unconsciously, he moved away from her and stood watching her almost suspiciously. She looked surprised and hurt, as he did so.

                                "Ani?" she murmured. "What is the matter?"

                       He flinched, as Fordon's hold became stronger still. "He…He is here. He's coming." Was all he could manage to get out.

                               "What!?" Gabe was now quite alarmed.

                               "Please, Gabe, just leave," Ani rasped.

                       Gabe shook her head, refusing to. "No, I will not. We can face this together."

                               "No," he snapped. "This is my fight! I will not let you!"

                       Gabe was completely taken aback by Ani's harsh manner. He glared down at her with a terrifying look in his eyes. She backed away, involuntarily, frightened and shocked.

                               "Ani," she murmured.

                               "Leave," he growled in a horrible voice.

                        She turned and fled back into the Temple. She would not just stay away and hide though. She ran as fast as she could to find Luke. He would know what to do.

                        Ani stared after Gabe, feeling awful at what he'd done. It was the only way to get her away though. Otherwise…he shuddered to think. He could not let her interfere with this. She would only get hurt. And he would not dare risk that. He stiffened up, suddenly, sensing the arrival of his loathsome enemy.

                                  "Ani," a voice from his nightmares spoke from behind him. It was a cruel, raspy voice. One that sent tingles down his spine.

                                  "Fordon," Ani turned to face his creator.

                         Fordon walked across the length of the field, and stopped about three meters away from him. "How good to see you again, Ani, after so many years. One might have thought you were avoiding me," Fordon smiled, cruelly.

                         Fordon was a tall, lanky ugly man. His hair was nearly white, hanging down to his shoulders, tied back in a leather thong. His features were hard and sharp, with ugly cat-like green eyes. His style of clothing was refined with a black cape leading him a sinister look. It was not altogether clear whether he was completely human or just a humanoid. Whatever he was, he was evil and dangerous. He had been taught personally by Dooku himself, and knew the old combat Form 2 almost as well as his master had.

                                   "Why did you come here?!" Ani growled. The very sight of this man made his blood run hot in his veins.

                          Fordon laughed. "Now, Ani, let us not play games. You belong to me and I came to get you back."

                          Ani locked gazes with his hateful creator. "You are mistaken. I belong to no one. Least of all you."

                                    "But I think it is you who are mistaken, my dear clone," Fordon hissed. "It was by my hand you were made. Don't you think I could unmake you."

                          Ani said nothing.

                                 "Come now, Ani. We could rule the galaxy, you and I," Fordon said, slyly. 

                         Ani snorted. "Why? So I can become like Anakin before me. A wretched sith always lurking in his master's shadow. Forever faithful to him. Never!"

               Fordon seemed to ignore this. "We could, Ani, I could show more power than you could possibly imagine. I could make you the greatest Jedi of them all."

                                   "The dark side, Fordon," Ani shook his head and laughed scornfully.

               Fordon smiled, believing that he was getting to Ani. Ani let him think that. He walked, slowly, towards the sith, his lightsaber held loosely in his hand.

                                   "All I want, Fordon," Ani hissed, "Is you dead."

               His lightsaber sprang to life like a blue firebrand. Fordon's  own blood red lightsaber sprang alive to meet it. It had a curved hilt, which supplied it with superior finesse and quicker precision. It was very much like his long dead master, Dooku's lightsaber. In fact, it might even be. Fordon watched the clone warily.

                                   "If you will not come with me, Ani, I will be forced to kill you," Fordon threatened.

                           Ani shrugged. "This won't end until one of us is dead. It won't be me."

                Holding his lightsaber in one hand, Ani whirled his blade in the Jung ma, 360 spin and sprang forward with a fierce yell. Their blades met with a bright flash and shrieking clash of noise. Ani feinted and cut low. Fordon parried, letting the impact slide off his blade. The Sith countered with a horizontal side swipe, which Ani parried with his blade upright, pushing the point of the enemy's blade safely away. Ani reversed the move with a slash down, that Fordon parried, holding his blade parallel to the ground.

                 As Ani's concentration grew, so did the speed of the duel. Their lightsabers flashed, bringing to bear every skill they'd acquired over the years. Blades whirled and clashed, locked in the duel of death. Ani was strong, quick, and young, but Fordon's grace of the Form 2 easily matched Ani's moves, as he spun to batter away another strike. There was an elegance and beauty in their dueling that came from a deep connection with one's weapon and the Force. It was like a beautiful, yet deadly dance. Their music was the clashing of their 'sabers.

                  Ani stepped up on a dead tree stump, which he used as a spring point for his flip twist. He slashed down at Fordon's head in mid-air, but Fordon blocked it, twisting to meet him. As Ani hit the ground Fordon's boot caught him, knocking him sprawling. Enraged, Ani surged to his feet, renewing the fight with ferocity. Ani parried another down stroke, whirled swiftly to the right, and with his back to Fordon made a blind reverse lunge. When Fordon moved to block it, Ani threw himself into a series of twists and reversals that battered the sith back.

                 Stroke for stroke, Ani and Fordon battled about the clearing, locked in combat that seemed endless and forever and could be won by neither. Ani felt an almost joy in the dark power of his anger that raced through him. It made him feel stronger and more powerful. He seemed to grow taller and his eyes to darken to near black, as hate filled him with the need to kill his creator. Fordon could feel it in him. He battled strongly, letting Ani have his taste pf power, while trying to shove down the touch of fear creeping up in him. Lunging and twisting, Fordon regained the offensive and counterattacked, slashing his lightsaber down at Ani's legs in effort to cut his legs out from under. Anticipating the blow, Ani was able to Sai jump safely over it, while parrying at the same time.                                  

                      "You've been working on your velocities, Ani," Fordon smiled, as he parried another slash.

                  Ani growled back. "I've been working on more than that."

                           "Ani!?" Gabe's voice, suddenly, cut through the duel.

                Ani slid to a stop in mid-attack. For a second, he was totally confused. What was he doing? Why hadn't Gabe stayed away? Fordon took full advantage of his confusion. He swung his blade down at Ani's head. Ani snapped back to awareness just in time. He ducked to the side, rolling away, but Fordon's 'saber still caught him on the shoulder. Pain and shock raced through him, as he stumbled away. The rancid smell of burnt clothing and flesh, made his vision swim. Once again, Fordon took advantage of his shock. He clubbed Ani over the head with butt of his 'saber. Ani hit the dirt, stunned.

                    Fordon laughed, maliciously. "Are you going to cry Solah, Ani?"

 **(And if you're at all interested in knowing what velocities are they're drills apprentices do to develop speed and tight control with their lightsaber. Each opponent fights the other in a series of attacks and parries and is repeated over and over again at ever greater speeds until opponent is felled or cries "Solah!", which is pretty much like yelling "Mercy!" So there's your lesson in SW knowledge. For more info. go get the Epi 2 Visual Dictionary. :) Back to the story.****)**

 Hatred and rage boiled in him, turning his vision red. He shook off his pain, and scrambled to his feet. Again they took up the dance of death. Now the duel was becoming quite vicious; each trying desperately to harm the other. Ani's fury assault drove Fordon on the defense. Ani attacked with ferocity that seemed to stymie Fordon. Fordon was borne backward by the clone's wild assault. Their lightsabers scarped and grated against each other, echoing across the field with its fury. He struggled to keep the young Jedi at bay, trying to open enough space between them to defend himself. The Sith hardly seemed to block the blows, as they rained down fast and violently. Fordon barely blocked a blow that would have killed him, but it slid off his 'saber biting him in the side. Both were now equally wounded, and seething with hatred.

                  So infuriated was Ani that everything else seemed to fade away. There was only him and Fordon, and the need to kill him. Fordon used this against Ani. He managed to ward off Ani enough to start pushing him backward away from him. Ani didn't notice that Fordon was pushing steadily closer to the edge of the field and the trees around the edge of the jungle. The grass was littered with broken tree branches, winding vines, and fallen logs. Ani neither noticed nor cared. So it was a great surprise when he stumbled over a fallen tree limb. Fordon jumped forward, striking Ani with enough force to knock the Jedi sideways and off balance. He struck again, harder still, and this time Ani lost his footing completely, and tumbled to the ground. His head slammed against a tree and his lightsaber flew from his hand. Stars exploded in his vision, as his breath left his lunges in a whoosh.

                   For the third time Ani fell, stunned, to the ground. He lay there unmoving, trying to fight off the blackness that was threatened to take over his senses. Instead of pressing the advantage, Fordon in backed off to catch his breath and recover. He was thoroughly surprised at the power and speed that the clone possessed. He'd made Ani far better than he'd even hoped for. He remembered Dooku telling him about Anakin and how impressed he'd been by the padawan's control of the Force. He had tried to capture that as best as he could in the clone he'd made for Dooku. But before Dooku could even see his clone, Anakin had killed him and stolen the clone. It had taken decades of hard searching to finally find the location of his hidden clone. When he'd gotten there the clone had already been taken, much to his dismay, by Luke Skywalker. He wanted his clone back. But now when he was at last reunited with his arrant creation, Ani would not cooperate. He could not allow his clone to think he was higher than his creator. If he had to kill Ani he would, to keep safe the secrets that he held inside him and destroy the galaxy's next most powerful Jedi, so be it.

                   Ani lay in a crumpled position on the ground, waiting for Fordon to finish him. He'd failed, he was not strong enough. He deserved to die. His whole body hurt, with ever breath he took it sent shock waves of pain through him. 

                              "Ani…," a voice seemed to whisper in his ear.

                   Ani blinked, recognizing the voice. "Anakin?"

                              "Get up or he'll kill you," Anakin's voice ordered him.

                              "I can't….," Ani murmured.

                   Fordon stalked toward Ani, raising his lightsaber to make the death blow.

                              "Will you join me, Ani?" Fordon offered one last time.

                   Ani shook his head, sending pain shooting through him. He groaned, ready to give up. 

                              "Then I must kill you. You die a dishonorable death, my friend," Fordon smiled, evilly.

                   Fordon whirled his blade over his head. A ripple in the Force, stirred the air around him, but he hardly noticed. He was intent only on the task at hand. He saw something shimmer in front of Ani. Before he could even begin to ponder what it was, he was thrown backward by a powerful Force shove. He flew backward straight into a tree five meters from where Ani lay. Both opponents stared in complete amazement at the other, as they lay in pain on the ground.

                              "You will not give up, Ani! I won't let you!" Anakin appeared, suddenly, before Ani. His voice was like a whip. "You must fight like a Jedi. No more of this dark side power. It will destroy you."

                              "Anakin…," Ani felt the pain of his wounds intensely. "I…can't…"

                              "Get up!" Anakin ordered the clone.

                      Ani shook his head.

                              "Get up!" Anakin snapped. He proffered his hand to the clone, offering to help to his feet. "Remember, Ani, you and me, one and the same. On your feet."

                      Ani reached up with renewed ardor and took Anakin's offered hand. A warm glow raced through him. Anakin seemed to melt into him like honey into a hot liquid. A shiver ran down his body and his vision swam for a moment. Suddenly, he was no longer just a clone. He _was Anakin Skywalker. Thousands of images flashed through his mind. Visions of beautiful times, the sad times, and the darkest times of his life. Some of them so intense that they brought tears to his eyes. The Forced washed over, around, and through him. Never before had he experienced such perfect oneness with the Force during his mortal life. The strength and power he felt was ten times more intense then the dark power he'd felt._

                      Fordon gaped at Ani, as stumbled back to his feet. He'd seen the ghost that had just stood before Ani melt into his clone. Now he felt the great power and energy radiating out of him through the Force. The clone now even seemed to be glowing with some strange inner light. Fear tingled down his spin as he stared at the clone.

                      Digging his hands into the earth, Anakin heaved himself up, breathing raggedly. Exerting all his strength, for pain and weakness still plagued his body, he whirled his lightsaber aloft. He fell deeper into the Force's healing power, washing away all pain within him. Here was a Jedi warrior that would not just lie down and die. He walked confidently toward Fordon.

                                 "You tried to kill me, Fordon," Anakin growled.

                        Fordon looked completely taken aback.

                                 "You should be afraid," Anakin smiled. "Do you know who I am?"

                                 "You are just a clone," Fordon backed up a step.

                                 "No," Anakin looked at him scornfully. "I _am Anakin Skywalker."_

                        With that he sprang forward, and again they took up there dance of death. Locked in combat they strained and flailed at one another. The Jedi hacked at the sith, who gave back slash for thrust, parry for stab. Crouching low with the lightsaber point held out in front, the red glitter of total war shining hot in Anakin's eyes. It was not the glitter of hate or malice, only the want to rid the galaxy of so foul a creature. Fordon circled, nervously, as Anakin closed in on him. Anakin leapt and struck, hacked and thrust, stabbed and slashed like a flash of summer lightning. Both were bleeding heavily from several wounds inflicted upon each other. Anakin did not seem to feel them. He swiped the blood and sweat away from his eyes, that dripped down from his hair and a gash over his right eye.

                     He leapt, nimbly, to the side, as Fordon jabbed out at him and swung his lightsaber in a flashing arc. Fordon barely managed to parry it. Anakin's movements were precise, his control of the Force that of a musician playing an intricate solo. It was beautiful to watch, flowing, graceful, and deadly. His blade spun so swiftly it seemed to blur into a blue shield. His reactions were fast, maintained by his deep and total connection to the Force. 

                      Before Fordon realized what happened, Anakin had done a flying leap, kicking out, and disarming him of his lightsaber.  With another swift kick, followed by a roundhouse punch, he laid Fordon low. Fordon sat on the ground, surprised for half a second. He rolled away from Anakin's follow up kick that would have knocked him out. Unable to get to his lightsaber, because of Anakin blocking it from him, Fordon turned to the next best thing. He whipped out a vibroblade, and before Anakin could jump back. He cut under Anakin's guard, flicked the blade up, laying Anakin's hand and wrist bare to the bone. Anakin cried out, striking the butt of his 'saber to Fordon's head. The Sith fell back, heavily, blinking rapidly. Anakin raised his lightsaber for the kill. Fordon rolled away, as Anakin's 'saber came flashing down, folding his body into a curling position, he knocked Anakin to his knees.

                       Fordon struggled to his feet, clutching his vibroblade, trying to call his lightsaber to his hand. His face was bathed in sweat and taut with fatigue. Anakin sheared the vibroblade handle in half and knocked Fordon off his feet with a sweeping kick. For a brief moment their eyes met, and for the first time in his life Fordon felt terror grip him. Anakin stood, towering over him. Fordon tried to drag himself backward to get away from Anakin. The last thing he saw was the whirling blue lightsaber come slashing down at his head.

                        Anakin stood over Fordon's body, his own body trembling with fatigue. Blood dripped off from a dozen wounds. Pain threatened to overwhelm him. For the first time he became aware of Gabe, Luke, and the Solos standing across the field. He wavered, unsteadily, looking down at his flailed hand. Blood ran down it and onto the grass, as he stared at it, almost disbelievingly. He'd almost forgotten what it looked like to see his own blood. Anakin Skywalker stepped from the clone's body. For a few minutes, he'd been whole again, as he'd once been. The sensation had been incredible, even for all the pain. All strength seemed to leave the clone. He staggered and collapsed onto the ground by his enemy's fallen corpse. He looked up into the bright blue eyes of Anakin, lulled into unconsciousness by his words.

                                 "You and me, Ani. The same blood courses through your veins. One and the same…Anakin Skywalker," the ghost told him.

                        With that Ani lost all consciousness.

*******

                        Gabe raced through the Temple, desperately looking for Luke. She skidded around corners, and flew adown the halls in a frenzied search to find him. In her hurry, she dashed around the next bend, and slammed head on into Anakin Solo. He jumped back in complete surprise. He was with the rest of his family, including Luke on the way down to the cafeteria.

                                 "Luke! He's here! Ani said he'd come and he did! He's-!" She blurted out.

                                 "What!? Hold on a second," Luke interrupted her. "Who's here? What's going on?"

                         Gabe fought for breath, as she gasped out an explanation. "Fordon. He's here. He came back for Ani. Ani's out there battling him right now!"

                                  "Oh no!" Luke murmured. "I felt a disturbance in the Force, but could not make any clear sense of it."

                          He pushed past everyone, and took off down the hall. He had to get to Ani before anything horrible happened. But even as he thought this he felt Ani's anger and hatred like a live wire through the Force. It spurred him on. He had to stop this duel.

                          Luke stared in an incredulity, as Ani's lightsaber swept through Fordon, delivering the final death blow. The duel was over and Ani, or what he thought was Ani, had won. He had seen things in the last few minutes that left him in complete shock. He'd seen the ghost of Anakin melt into Ani. Ani had become Anakin, he'd felt it. He hadn't even noticed that the rest of his family and Gabe had joined him. No one had moved through the entire duel. They couldn't. 

                            Luke shook off the shock and ran toward Ani/Anakin. His pain was so intense that Luke could feel it through the Force, as if it was from his own body. Anakin stepped out of the clone's body and stood beside him. Luke skidded to a stop not more than a few feet away. Anakin seemed not to notice him. His attention was focused completely on Ani. Ani collapsed in a heap on the ground beside Fordon's headless corpse. Blood was pooling, slowly, around him, as he stared up into Anakin's eyes. From where Luke stood he could hear every word that Anakin said to Ani.

                                    "You and me, Ani. The same blood courses through your veins. One and the same…Anakin Skywalker," Anakin whispered.

                            With that Ani passed out. Anakin turned to face Luke. His bright blue eyes, locked on Luke's for a moment. _Take care of him, Luke heard a voice in his head whisper to him. Luke stared at his father, who smiled at him. Then he turned away and walked towards the jungle. As he walked he began to fade until he was absolutely gone. Luke could not begin to fathom what had just happened._

                             Gabe raced by him, and dropped to her knees beside Ani. Ani's breath was shallow and ragged, blood ran from his forehead and his flailed hand like small rivers. She unwound the sash around her and ripped it into long strips of material, compressing them to all of Ani's wounds. Leia and Jaina came up and began to help her. Ani half screamed when they tried to wrap his hand. He tried to curl up into a fetal position, but could not. 

                                       "We need to get him inside to the infirmary where Cilghal can take care of him," Luke said, snapping back to reality.

                              Between all of them, they were able to Force lift him up and carry him to the infirmary without causing him to much pain. Once there, they called for Cilghal and after that could do nothing but wait for her diagnosis. 


	10. To Live or Die

**Author's notes: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so dag on long to get out. You poor guys were probably going crazy. But I had a good reason. I had to practically rewrite this whole chapter. I didn't like how it was before. Thank you Stassja for helping me out with that. I took all your suggestions very seriously. You will notice that as you read this. :) Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. You guys are great.**

     This was supposed to be the last chapter, but the thing is very long. Longer than I normally write. So there is one more chapter after this and then end of the story. Sorry guys. But I won't be gone for ever either. Got another story I'm working on posting. So just keep an eye it. Anyway, read the chapter!

**Chapter Ten**

**To Live or Die**

**            Cilghal stepped out of the infirmary into the waiting room and close the door. She held a data pad clutched in both hands. Her large pop eyes were filled with sorrow, as she looked around at everyone. They had all been waiting anxiously to hear about Ani's condition for two hours. They all stared at her expectantly in a tense silence. The hope that they had been trying to hang on to was crushed in a second by the look on her face. She cleared her throat and looked down at her data pad.**

              "I suppose I should give you the good news first," she sighed. "Ani's exterior wounds are not so bad. They are easily healed with bacta."

              "Well, that's good news," Han tried to be optimistic.

            Cilghal shook her head. "I'm afraid the rest is not. It is what has happened to Ani's interior and mind that has me greatly worried."

            A feeling of foreboding filled to room.

              "From what you all told me, the ghost of Anakin Skywalker appeared to help Ani and melded with him. He then killed Fordon with their combined powers," she summarized. "How long were the two connected like this?"

              "I'm not sure, Cilghal." Luke answered. "At least fifteen minutes or more."

              "What happened to Ani?" Gabe blurted.

            Cilghal sighed, heavily. "When Anakin melded with Ani, his Force energy was so intense that it began to burn up Ani's insides. Their combined power put a lot of stress on Ani's body, which could hardly contain it all. That's why Ani appeared to be glowing. All the excess Force energy was radiating out of him. The Force energy has caused many extensive internal injuries that could be healed…" she paused for a moment. No one missed the 'could' in the last sentence. "However, only through intensive healing trances or expensive medical treatments not available to us here."

              "That should be simple then, right? All Ani has to do is slip into a healing trance and he'll be fine," Jaina remarked.

              "It should be that simple but I'm afraid it is not. Ani is no condition to do that. His mind is complete disorder," Cilghal shook her head. "Anakin did not just meld his body with Ani's, but his mind too. This caused Ani to see every event that ever happened in Anakin's life in less than a minute or so. His mind had a major overload the moment Anakin withdrew from him. He doesn't know who he is anymore, if he's Anakin or Ani. There are so many images, dreams, visions, and nightmares whirling in his head that it's like a clogged garbage pit. None of it is being processed or dumped. He can't get any of it sorted out. He's reliving everything in his mind over and over again trying to make some sense out of it. His brain is shutting down from sheer stress. He can not even begin to clam his mind enough to slip into a healing trance," she finished giving them the horrible news with great sorrow.

              "What does this mean for Ani?" Luke asked so quietly that his voice was almost inaudible. He sat hunched over in his chair with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together with his chin resting upon them. He gazed up at her with a heart rending look. He seemed so much older than he really was.

            Cilghal swallowed. "It means his brain will shut down everything eventually in an effort to prevent more stress. It will shut down and just let the body die. He will die."

            Gabe blanched and hid her face in her hands. Pooja wrapped her arms around her distraught daughter. The rest of them just stared at Cilghal dumbstruck and horrified.

              "There's gotta be something we can do!" snapped Anakin. "Can't we help him heal or clam his mind so he can? There must be something we can do!?"

              "We can not help. For either of those options to work we have to enter his mind and connect with him. He won't let you. He will kick you right out because he'll think you're an enemy. I'm having a hard enough time as it is," Cilghal sighed.

              "Are you able to enter his mind?" Leia inquired.

              "Yes but only for very short periods of time. He lets me in because he thinks I am Bant, a Mon Calamari friend of Obi-Wan's when he was an apprentice," she smiled. "He was becoming suspicious though just before I left last time."

            Silence fell over them all as they sat thinking about all she'd told them. Through the impending silence a scream split the air from inside the infirmary.

              "Padme!! No!!"

            It was Ani.

            Cilghal threw open the door and raced in, the rest of them crowded around the door, peering in like a group of misfit children. Ani was thrashing about, screaming for Padme while tears coursed down his face. His eyes were open wide, but not seeing anything. All he could see was the nightmare in his own head.

              "Padme! Padme!" he sobbed. "Please don't die! I wasn't strong enough! You can't die!"

            Cilghal reached out for Ani but lashed out at her.

              "Please, Padme, I need you. Don't leave me here alone." his voice breaking with emotion.

              "Ani," Cilghal tried to talk to him.

            His face contorted into an expression of pure anguish. "NO!!!" His sorrow and rage made the Force around him vibrate with its power. His eyes began to turn the same terrible shade of midnight blue they'd all seen before. They kept growing darker until his were completely black with hate, anger, and pain. It was like a switch being thrown, a circuit being connected.

              "No! Stop it, please!" he pleaded. "Help me stop it!"

            He suddenly looked only like a terrified little boy. Yet, the Force crackled with the strength of his dark power. He could not hold it back. He sent out a wordless plea to his master, Obi-Wan, and to help him prevent a hideous mistake. 

              "I am so afraid, so full of hate and anger," Ani whispered. "I still don't know how to fight."

            In this moment when Ani was distracted and lying still for a moment, Cilghal managed to get close to him. She touched her fingers to his forehead and whispered soothingly to him with the influence of the Force. Ani began to clam and lie still. His eyes lost their black color and returned to their normal ice blue. He still spoke softly to himself.

            "I let you die, Padme. I couldn't save you. I was weak. I wasn't strong enough," he murmured.

            Luke sucked in his breath in a sharp gasp, as he listened to Ani rambling on for Padme. Tears slipped down his face unnoticed as he listened to the cries that were so obviously Anakin's. For a brief moment they had all caught an inside look on why Anakin turned to the dark side. Luke turned to leave with Leia by his side, her hands clasping his arm tightly. As he left he heard Ani whisper, "I love you, Padme." Leia bit back a son and hid her face in his arm. For Leia this was even harder for her to except. She had so much trouble coming to terms with the fact that the monster that had so easily tortured and hurt her without a second though had once been the kind, loving person that was Anakin Skywalker. 

            Luke gently maneuvered her out of the waiting room and away from the infirmary. He handed her to Han, who held her close trying to comfort her. Luke returned to the infirmary. There had to be someway he could help Ani find his way back before it was to late. He found Gabe already sitting beside the how quiet clone. He pulled up another chair and sat down.

            He touched her hand softly. "He will make it back. He is strong."

            She smiled wanly. Together the two sat in silence watching Ani struggle to survive.

*******

            Anakin Skywalker watched Luke and Gabe from afar. Ani's visions echoed back in his mind. He flinched at every painful image that came to him. So many mistakes, so much darkness, he sighed and smiled slightly, so naïve. Sometimes he wished he could change it all. What if's raced through is mind. He shook his head. That was behind him now. It was in the past. It could not be changed. Besides which he was dead.

            He had not meant to hurt Ani. He only wanted to help. He knew he had not gone just because of that. He wanted to let Ani survive. To live to have a life that Anakin had never had. He wanted Ani to fin peace, love, and happiness. He'd killed Fordon to protect Ani from losing all that, of losing his chance at what Anakin wanted so desperately for him. 

            He had not helped at all. He had only destroyed Ani's chance with his interference. Everything he toughed seemed to get screwed up. He did not understand it. He'd hurt Ani unintentionally. He was so caught up in the fight with Fordon that he had not realized the effects he might have on Ani. He knew his and Ani's powers combined would be a deadly force no one could withstand. He had not stopped to think that Ani might not be able to withstand it either. Now Ani was lying there slowly slipping away from all who loved him.

            He wanted to do something, to help bring Ani back to them. He was unsure though. What if he only screwed things up worse? Though at the moment he could not think how that was possible. Still he was afraid to. He wanted to help so badly. 

              _Help him you can, young Skywalker, a familiar, old voice spoke._

            Anakin looked down to see the glowing form of little Master Yoda. Just looking at him brought back all the days he'd spent training with him at the Temple. 

              _Everything I touch seems to come to ruin, Anakin remarked, __whether I was Anakin or Vader._

_              Not everything, Anakin, Obi-Wan appeared at his right shoulder. __Your son and daughter have done well for themselves. You are even a grandfather now. Leia's children are thriving as young Jedi Knights. Your legacy is carrying on._

_              What about Ani?_

_             Noble your intentions were, but not thought through. Flawed this caused you actions to be, Yoda replied._

              _Even after all this time you are still the same as always Anakin, Obi-Wan smiled._

              _Save him you still can. The only one to do it are you. To no one else will he listen, Yoda told him._

              _How can I save him?_

_             Help him find his way back, Obi-Wan answered. __Help him to find the reasons to live. Show him why he has so much to live for._

_            Anakin sighed. __I think I would only come off sounding as though I was dictating. I can not make him live if he doesn't want to!_

_             Do what you can for him, Obi-Wan advised._

             _The Force you must trust in, Skywalker. Answers it will provide you with, Yoda spoke wisely._

            Anakin flinched as new images danced in his mind. Ani should not have to live his pain, his faults, or his sad memories. They were not his to deal with. Anakin debated with himself on what to do. At last, he came to a decision.

              _I will help him._

            His two mentors nodded their approval. Anakin left them and went forward to Ani. He hoped with all his heart that he could assist Ani in someway.

*******

            Luke blew out a frustrated breath. For the last hour he had been trying, unsuccessfully, to get inside Ani's mind. It was a hopeless battle. Whenever he tried he came up against an impenetrable barrier. He kept trying to tell Ani he was a friend. Ani did not recognize him and only grew angry when Luke said he did. Ani would kick him out without another thought about it. He didn't care what Luke said. So at last he gave up.

              "Can I try, Master Skywalker?" Gabe begged for the umpteenth time.

            Luke had doubts about her trying. He knew if anyone could do it would be her, but still…he was not to eager to let her. He did not want to see her hurt further because Ani didn't seem to know her. "Alright, Gabe. Go ahead, but don't expect a warm welcome."

            Gabe nodded then sat down on the bed beside Ani. Ani seemed aware enough to flinch away from her. She stubbornly ignored that and took his hand. She laced her fingers through his. His face suddenly took on a calm expression and his body relaxed. It was the calmest he'd been in sometime. A soft smile touched his lips.

            Gabe leaned forward and touched her free hand to his forehead. She closed her eyes and fell into the Force's depths like diving into an ocean. She reached out to Ani and slowly tried to connect with him. She found the same barrier that Luke had, but it did not seem quite so impregnable to her.

               _Who are you? A soft, cold voice asked her._

               _You know me, she answered through the Force._

            She could sense his confusion and hostility. 

               _That was what the other stranger said, the voice growled._

            She sent a mental image of them holding each other close, of the first kiss they shared. She felt the barrier soften a little. He seemed to recognize her a little now.

               _Padme?_

_               No, she replied. __I am Gabe._

            He seemed to be fighting some kind of mental conflict. 

               _How can you forget how much I love you, Ani? She asked._

            Suddenly the barrier dropped.

               _Gabe! Ani's voice called to her._

               _Yes! Ani, it's me! She cried._

            Then he seemed to slip away back into the depths where he'd come from.

               _Ani!_

_              I am Anakin, the voice spoke._

               _No, Ani!_

_              I don't know, Ani, the voice was angry. __And you are an intruder here._

            Suddenly the barrier was back and stronger than before.

              _No! Ani, come back! She called._

            Then she was shoved brutally out. She broke her touch with him and withdrew from the Force. Tears slipped down her face.

              "He was there," she sobbed. "For a second he knew me. Then he was gone and I was pushed out. He was so close."

              "So he really was there?" Luke asked.

            Gabe nodded. "Yes."

              "Then there's hope. He's still in there somewhere," he sounded excited.

              "Except that we can't reach him," Gabe replied, hopelessly. "He won't let me back in again."

            Luke's previously hopeful look was wiped from his face. It seemed impossible to bring Ani back. There was no way to reach him. He sighed and propped his chin up on his fist. Gabe still sat by Ani holding his hand. Ani's face was no longer calm, it was angry. Luke shook his head in despair. There seemed to be nothing they could do.

******

Dreams chased through his mind in a whirl of color and sound. Some so quickly that he could hardly register them before they were gone again. Some came and stayed long enough for him to remember them. Some were beautiful, warm dreams that filled his soul with happiness. Some were terrible, dark dreams that left him feeling cold and drained of energy. He did not like those dreams. Their images were to evil and painful to remember, but he could not forget them. 

His dreams were not just dreams though. They were memories that kept coming back to haunt him. They were an endless cycle of his life (or lives?) playing before his eyes like a holovid movie. Yet, sometimes it as though he was watching someone else's life and not his own. Other times it appeared that he lived parts of his life in two different ways. Like he was two different people. He was certain that he'd lived both lives. It was confusing and he did not understand any of it. He wondered vaguely if they even were really his life or lives.

He wondered if he was dead. He felt so odd. There was no pain where he was. There was no one else either. It was only him and his endless dreams. He was alone. He didn't even know where he was. He could not even begin to describe the place he was in. He stopped trying to figure it out and just let the memories come to him. He let them sweep him away from his problems.

He dreamt of days when he was a slave. He saw all his friends that he had left behind when he'd left to be a Jedi. Kitster, Pala, Wald, and Dorn. He let himself drift along in these days of his early childhood. Then he stopped at one particular memory. It was of one evening long ago when he, Kitster, and Wald had snuck away from Watto and their other masters to go bet Roby Bhiels, their favorite drinks. He recalled that was the evening of the same day he'd wrecked Watto's podracer again. The last day he would ever race Watto's racer again. Sebulba had cheated again and caused him to crash from one of the dug's many illegal devices hidden in his racer. Watto had once again chewed him out for wrecking the racer. So he'd been happy to sneak away with his friends for a while.

It all came back so vividly now. They had often snuck away to get drinks and walk down to the docking bays. There they would talk about all the ships and pilots that flew in. They had all wanted to be pilots back then. They had promised each other that they would all be pilots someday. They'd sealed the vow with spit and hand slaps.

That specific evening they had been having a heated discussion about which ships would be best to fly. In the midst of that conversation an old Republic pilot had broke in saying that if he had a choice he'd pick a Z-95 Headhunter any day. This started up a whole new conversation with the pilot. It was odd to see a Republic spacer way out there on Tatooine. The spacer had seen him fly that day in the race and asked his name. He'd told him and remembered the exact words the pilot had said to him. 

  "You fly like your name, Anakin. You walk the sky like you own it. You show promise." 

He recalled all the stories the pilot had told them and how the three of them had listened in rapt attention.

  "I wan to fly to those worlds," Anakin had told the pilot after listening to him describe some of the places he'd been to.

Wald had said he would never go anywhere because he was a slave.

  "Well, in this life you're often born one thing and die another. You don't have to accept that what you're given when you come in is all you'll have when you leave," the old spacer had told them.

Little did that pilot know what Anakin's destiny had in store for him and what his life ended like.

He was baffled for a moment. If he knew his own death already then he had to be dead. But there where still those other memories of a different life. How could he live two?

That dream faded away, replaced by the image of a worn, pretty face of a woman. He forget about what he'd been confused about. He focused his attention on the woman before him. He knew her very well, yet could not even remember her name. He could call to mind every curve and line of her face. Could still feel the soft touch of her hands and see the soft brown of her hair flecked with gray.

  Shmi.

  The name jumped at him.

  My mother.

How he missed her. How he wished he could see her again one more time. To hear her voice, but would never get to. She was dead. His heart nearly broke with sorrow. Oh, how he missed her!

More dreams of his childhood came back to haunt him. Real dreams he'd once had years ago. In one dream he was a Jedi Knight, fighting against things so dark and insubstantial he could not identify them. Another he was a pilot of a star cruiser, taking his ship into hyperspace, spanning whole systems on his voyage. Finally, he was a great and feared commander of his own army, and ha came back to Tatooine with ships and troops at this command to free the slaves. His mother was waiting for him, smiling, with outstretched hands. But when he tried to embrace her, she vanished. 

All those dreams had come true in one way or another. He realized that now. It frightened him. He withdrew from this memory. For a moment, all was silent and quiet. There were no dreams to jump in and immediately take the other's place. The space around him seemed to be gray. Then they grew darker then lighter. The colors were always changing. 

Then another dream came to him. It was a pleasant, happy memory for him. It was of the first time he'd ever met Padme. He could not take his eyes off her, even she noticed him staring at her. He could not help himself. He found her so beautiful that he had nothing to which he could compare it. She had given him an amused smile, and he felt himself melting in confusion and wonder.

  "Are you an angel?" he had asked her.

She had stared at him. "What?"

  "An angel," he answered. "They live on the moons Igeo, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty that they make even the most hardened pirates cry like small children."

She had looked confused. "I've never heard of angels."

  "You must be one of them," he insisted. "Maybe you just don't know it."

  "You're a funny little boy," she'd smiled at him.

He remembered further along in that conversation that had he'd blurted out that he was going to marry her. She had laughed at him. He insisted he would. She had asked him why he thought this and he'd told it was what he believed. She had told him, with a dazzling smile, that she could not marry him because he was only a little boy. He gazed at her intensely as he answered, telling her he would not always be a little boy.

After that memory past, it was empty again. Into the emptiness his words and thoughts came back to irk him. They echoed in his mind.

  _"I wish to escape pain. To forget everything in the thrill of the moment. To rely solely on my won abilities. To forget my Jedi training and problems in the thrill of difficulty and danger." The words were as fresh as the moment he'd spoken them when talking about why he loved to race._

  _I feel like a rich man who never knows whether his friends are true-or whether they just wanted his money. He remembered that vaguely after he'd been having trouble with something._

  _They tell me to use my pain-but sometimes I don't even know where the pain comes from! _

It was all to late for him when he did finally figure out where it came from. To late to save Padme. To late to save the Republic. To late to save himself. 

All that faded away once more.

He was left alone. 

  _Just who am I anyway? He wondered. __What's my name? Do I have a name?_

  _Anakin, he thought suddenly. __Is that my name?_

It sounded right, but felt wrong. That was the name of the person those dreams he'd been having belonged to he realized. 

  _Ani!_

He felt a shock like being struck by static electricity. Someone else had called him that.  Someone who loved him. She'd even said so when he wouldn't let her inside his mind. For a split second he'd remembered her. He'd had known her. Then it was gone again. He had told her he was Anakin, but he did not even know that before. How had he known to say that? Why had he said that? It had been like a reflex.

  Ani, was that his name then? Was it possible to be both Anakin and Ani?

Then a charming, familiar being came into his dreams. Someone he knew for sure was all his. Someone that brought more joy to his heart then all the other dreams combined. It was a beautiful, sweet Nabooian girl, the girl that had stolen his heart. 

Gabe. 

He remembered her name. It was ingrained into his soul. How could he forget it, forget her. She was the light in his world when darkness prevailed. She spoke gently to him, but he could, sadly, not make out what she was saying. He strained to hear her, and two words reached his ears.

                               "Come back," she begged him, reaching out to him. 

            He stretched his hands out to take hers, but she seemed to drift away. He ran forward to try and get to her, but she stayed always just out of his grasp. He jumped to take hold of her hand again, and this time he just managed to do it before she slipped away again. Then she was gone, like she'd never been there. Sadness overwhelmed him. He wanted to be with her. He couldn't get back to her. He didn't even know where here was. He felt his heart would break with sorrow. 

His sadness was soon forgotten when the pleasant dreams returned. He fell into them with happiness. But that dream of Gabe kept after him like some crazed, half wild animal. It would come and destroy his happiness. He soon became upset and sad, wanting to be with her, but never being able to reach her. This brought on more unpleasant dreams, which quickly turned to nightmares that had haunted his conscious. The nightmare of the cloning tank came back to irk him. Dreams of murders he was sure he'd never committed, but looked as though he had. The death of people he held most dear to him. Then again the dream of Gabe chased through the corridors of his mind. He wanted to escape. He wanted to get away from these nightmares. He clenched his hands in fists of rage and screamed at the unfairness of it all. He dropped to his knees and his chin fell against his chest in surrender. Everything seemed to grow dark around him until it was completely black.

In his despair he heard a voice calling to him. He looked up in surprise. Ahead of him a bright figure walked toward him. The darkness seemed not to touch the mysterious being. In fact, it seemed to be shimmering with a light of its own. Its voice and presence was familiar to him, but the being's identity eluded him. Why could he not recall who this was?

   _Ani, it was a male voice not unlike his own._

_  He just called me Ani! He was confused now. Who was this man and who was he?_

  _Am I Ani? He asked the man._

  _Yes._

_ Who are you?_

            The man came closer until Ani could see his face. Ani gaped in wonder. The man looked exactly like him!

              **_I__ am Anakin, his twin answered._**

            Ani was now more baffled then ever. _I thought I was Anakin, but you said I am Ani! She said, Gabe, that I was Ani. Yet those dreams must belong to you then? How can I have your dreams? Am I both you and me? How can that be?_

_              In a way you are both, but you are Ani and I am Anakin. You were made from me, so you are a part of me and I am a part of you, Anakin replied._

            Somehow, he seemed to understand this.

              _I'm here to talk to you, Ani, Anakin looked down at him._

            He stared up at Anakin. _I keep having terrible dreams, he whispered, like a frightened child._

              _I know, Anakin said soothingly._

_              Can you stop the dreams? He asked plaintively._

            Anakin in response held out his hand. _Come with me._

              _Where are we going? _

            Anakin did not answer, just merely stood holding his hand out. Ani hesitated for a long moment. He was afraid and bewildered. He wanted to get away from all these dreams, but was fearful of going into the unknown.

              _The Force will keep you safe, Ani, Anakin calmed him._

            With that encouraging thought, Ani reached out to take Anakin's hand. Ani waited for him to fade away like Gabe had, but he didn't. He stayed as real and clear as ever. He took Anakin's hand and everything began to fade away around them. The darkness faded to gray, and then white. The white became so intense it was like a glare of sunlight on unprotected eyes. The glare soon blinded him, forcing him to close his eyes.

            When he finally dared open them again, what he saw stunned him. He was in the infirmary of the Temple. He stood beside Anakin looking down at his body lying very still on the bed. He felt very odd inside. He looked down at himself, and found he was transparent like Anakin. Gabe sat beside his body, holding his hand and sobbing. A man stood at the end of the bed, his face like stone. He seemed completely impassive and unreadable. Ani was becoming very uneasy. 

            As he stared at them things began to come back to him. Everything was suddenly clear. He knew who he was and all that had happened to him. The line between Anakin's life and his own no longer need to be defined. He had his life back.

  _Am I dead? He wondered.                             _

 _No, Anakin answered. __You are in the continuum between life and death._

             _Why am I here? Ani inquired._

           Anakin glanced over at him. _To help you decide if you will live or die._

              _Die!? Ani gasped._

              _Did you not know you were dying? Anakin asked with a smile._

           Ani shook his head. _If I am not dead, then why does it seem like it? That is why Gabe is crying, isn't she? She thinks I'm dead._

              _Yes, that is why she is crying. Right now, your body is pretty much dead. You are not breathing and there is no heart beat, so they assume you are gone. But if they were to reach past that and delve further into your brain with the Force they would find you are not dead for your brain is still active in the deepest, darkest depths of you mind, Anakin explained._

           Ani moved close to Gabe and touched her. She didn't react; she seemed not to have felt it. It was even worse then the nightmare of not being able to reach her. For now he could, but she seemed not to know. 

_              They can't see or feel you. You can't interact. We are in a different place, and then the physical world, Anakin told him. __It's like a bad ghost holovid._

           Ani let his shoulders drop in sadness. _So how am I going to decide?_

               _I am going to help you decide, Anakin replied, simply._

              _How are you supposed to do that? he wondered._

           Anakin smiled. _By helping me review the facts. _

           With that he turned and strode out of the infirmary. Ani hesitated again, and looked back at Gabe. She looked up, and for a moment it seemed as though she were gazing directly at him. He passed a hand in front of her face, but she did not even blink before turning away. Ani turned, sharply, and followed Anakin quickly down the hall. They passed many people along the way, even the Solo kids and their friends on the way to the infirmary. They all looked terribly sad. Ani paused to watch them go by, feeling like a stranger in a place that had become his home. Anakin walked along beside him, not walking to quickly; in fact if Ani didn't know better he'd have thought Anakin was strolling along like someone taking a tour of some important museum. 

             He soon figured out that they were going no where in particular, just wandering about as they talked. For now Anakin had taken up questioning him, as they strolled along. It wasn't like being interrogated for Anakin was kind, and thoughtful about the questions he asked. Clearly, though, his questioning was supposed to help him decide what to do. So Ani answered obediently, in manner of a small child in the presence of a great, yet intimatidating individual. Anakin asked about his lessons that Luke had taught him, of the friends he'd made while here, and of just about everything that was important to Ani. And most of all he asked a great deal about Gabe. About this Ani would forget his intimatidation and answer with a joy, excitement, and love that made Anakin smile in complete and utter understanding.

              After hours of roaming about the Temple together, Anakin returned to the infirmary. It was almost like nothing had changed, for Gabe and Luke (he now remembered the man who'd also been in his room) were still in the same places as before. Now though the Solos and his other various close friends had joined them. Ani stood, awkwardly, outside the door peering in. Anakin walked right in with the air of confidence he'd always possessed. He turned to look back at Ani with a _what are you waiting for? look. Ani stepped into the room, which felt like a death room. _

                  _So Ani, which would you choose? Anakin asked. __Do you want to go with me into unity with the Force. To leave all pain, suffering, and hardships behind you. Or go back to them, he gestured at everyone around him in the infirmary, __to return to all that you could escape from, but still live to enjoy the love of Gabe and friends for a while longer. Which would you choose?_

              Ani looked around at everyone in that room. He felt immense sorrow for causing them so much distress. He loved them all so much. His gaze finally settled on Gabe. She was so beautiful and he loved her with all his heart. Despite all this he felt reluctant to go back to all the hurt and failures there. He went and knelt beside her. If she wanted him to he would stay for her. He could endure anything with her by his side. Luke shook his head, and looked down at him, then up at Anakin in surprise.

                   _Can he see us?, Ani glanced back at Anakin._

               Anakin nodded an affirmative to him.

               Ani placed his hands over Gabe's and gazed into her pale blue eyes. She did nothing in response. She could not see him. Luke walked over to his side and gave him an imploring look. The other seemed to have focused their attention on Luke, sensing something odd in the Force. Ani looked desperately up at him.

                   _Will you tell her something for me? Ani entreated Luke._

                Luke nodded and Ani passed what he wanted to ask Gabe to Luke's mind without speaking, the way Anakin did with him. Luke nodded that he understood and touched Gabe's shoulder.

                   "Ani said to tell you he loves you very much. And that if you wish it of him he will stay here. If not then he will go with Anakin into unity with the Force," Luke told her, in exactly Ani's words.

                 Gabe gasped in astonishment. "Where is he!?" she demanded.

                 Luke pointed to Ani, who suddenly seemed to become visibly to them all. No one moved, as they saw Anakin there as well. Gabe grasped at Ani's hands, as tears streamed down her face. "Ani, stay with me, please," she whispered through her tears. "I love you. I need you. If you die I die too."

                 Ani kissed her hands, then stood to face Anakin, "I would choose life, Master."

                 Anakin remained silent. His face was devoid of all emotions and his feelings were unreadable through the Force. Everyone seemed to hold there breath for Anakin's answer. They were all curious to know what he would say. He folded his arms across his chest, burying his hands into his cloak. He looked around at that them all.

                       "What about all of you?" he asked. "What do you say?"

                 There was an immediate vote from them all that Ani should stay with them. Anakin stood silent for another long, anxious moment. Then he smiled, so warmly it was like the sun had come to shine down on them in that room. He spread his arms and shrugged, with a laugh. His joy radiated out of him.

                         "Ani, you are a wise man to choose to stay with such admirable people. For love is more powerful than any thing in the galaxy. It can even sway the bonds of the Force. I am proud that you chose to stay. I'm glad I could help you. You have my blessings for a long happy life," Anakin told him.

            Ani felt his throat tighten with overwhelming joy. "Thank you."

            He joined Anakin back at his side. Anakin smiled at him. "I will be back soon to say a final good-bye. Then you will not see me again in this life," Anakin said. Everything went completely white, and pain rushed into him in a flood. He saw Anakin for one last second before he was gone.

Ani's eye flew open, and was immediately blinded by the harsh lights. He gasped for air, feeling like he'd held his breath for far to long. He felt pain course through him in an electric type current. All of that was forgotten though when he saw Gabe. She smiled at him and hugged him gently. The others gathered around him clamoring their happiness at his return. He felt warm and welcome. This was where he belonged. He was glad that he had decided to stay. Life had so much to offer him.

Luke stood beside him and smiled with great joy. "Welcome home, Ani," 


	11. Saying GoodBye

**Chapter Eleven**

**Saying Goodbye**

          Ani lay in bed thinking of the many things that had happened over the course of the last twenty-four hours. His life had changed significantly in many ways. He had fought and killed his worst enemy. He had suffered great wounds and lost all contact with his previous self. He had cheated death by a breath it seemed like. For a while he had been technically dead to the others around him. All had changed because of one person. Anakin Skywalker. 

            He was sad to think that he would only get to see his mentor one last time. What would it be like not to have Anakin there to turn to? He wondered fleetingly if he'd made the right decision in choosing to stay. He looked over at Gabe sleeping in the chair beside him, and banished the thought from his mind. Why did he even dare to doubt his decision? He shook his head and sighed.

He had only a few hours until he would say good-bye to Anakin. He had been lying staring at the ceiling with a fixed stare, letting the Force work in his body. He was slowly gathering strength to be able to go out and meet Anakin in the fields surrounding the Temple. He did not want his last moments with his mentor to be in this room. Besides he felt it had been ages since he'd been able to see the sky. 

He could feel the Force healing the internal injuries that were causing him so much pain.  That was what had told him that he was alive when he came awake again. Pain was the one thing he'd known right off was real. It had flooded his senses, and even though he hurt so much he had been happy to experience it. He was fortunate to be to able to breath once more. 

He closed his eyes for a moment. He saw brief flashes of his life and Anakin's still mingled together. Perhaps it would always be that way. They were bound to one another. Their lives were one. If it weren't for Anakin, he would not be alive. He sighed. Still he found it hard to sometimes tell the difference between the two lives. He still wished at moments that he really was Anakin, but then he looked at all that his mentor had suffered through and was glad that he was not.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of many things. None of which he remembered later. 

Ani felt a stirring in the Force. He was being called. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He knew it was time to go out and meet Anakin one last time. He sat up tentatively, using the Force to dampen the pain. Beside him Gabe stirred on her chair and woke up. She looked over at him, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and helped him to his feet. 

Together they walked out of the infirmary to the waiting room. Ani leaned heavily on Gabe, he was still weak from his many wounds. In the waiting room the others had fallen asleep all over the couches and chairs. Why they had stayed Ani did not really know. Perhaps they had wanted to be there to when Anakin came to say good-bye. Luke shifted on one of the couches. Sensing Ani was there, Luke awoke with a start. He climbed to his feet, and stood on Ani's other side helping Gabe support him.

The little trio walked across the waiting room to the door. Around them the others were coming awake as well. Ani could feel the Force call becoming stronger. It sent ripples in the Force to the others. They all felt the effect of the call and come awake. Within moments they were following Ani, Gabe, and Luke down the halls of the Great Temple. They were making they're way toward the fields outside.

The sun was just rising over the tops of the Massassi trees when they stepped outside. The golden rays illuminated the jungles beyond in a beautiful array of glowing greens. Animals called to each other in the distance and birds sang in the early dawn. Everything was peaceful. Everything was in harmony with the Force

Ani urged them all out into the center of the field. They all stood in a small group awaiting Anakin's arrival. The Force felt like it was spiraling around them. They could sense the approaching new presence coming toward them. They could not however see anyone. Suddenly, there was a small glowing orb that appeared out of no where. It hung suspended in mid-air a few feet from the ground. As they watched it grew larger, glowing ever more brightly still. The orb grew in size quickly, it's light radiating out from it. The light became to intense and blinding to look at. In a bright flash it expanded, taking on the form of a man.

The light diminished about the man until it just wrapped around him like a warm, shimmering cloak. The features of the man were now recognizable. It was Anakin, dressed in old Jedi robes. He looked younger than when they had last seen him. He appeared to be only a few years older than Ani. His face had a wise, regal look to it. He smiled at them, folding his hands inside his robes, and walked forward.

Everyone watched Anakin anxiously. They did not know what to do or how to react to this. Ani shook off Luke's and Gabe's hands. He straightened up, ignoring the pain, and walked slowly out to meet Anakin. The two met a few paces from the others. Neither spoke or moved for a long moment. 

   "This is the last time I can come to you," Anakin said, sadly.

   "What will I do with out your guidance?" Ani asked, bitterly.

Anakin smiled broadly, then began to laugh much to the surprise of them all. "You are the first to ever have wanted my guidance. The first I have ever gotten to mentor to. Ironic that such an amazing thing should happen to me only after my death."

Ani smiled back.

   "You will be alright, Ani. You have Luke and your friends to turn to for guidance," Anakin answered Ani's question, looking intently at his son for a long moment. "And don't forget you always have Gabe."

Gabe blushed as Anakin flashed a smile her way. Anakin's face became serious. "I will always be here. You can still ask me for advice. I will not be able to answer you, but look to the stars for a sign and you will know that I am listening."

   "I will miss you," Ani sighed.

   "You will see me again, but not for sometime," Anakin assured.

They stood quietly for another long moment.

   "Tell Luke my story, Ani," Anakin finally said.

Luke looked with surprise at his father.

   "You deserve to know, Luke. You and Leia deserve to understand," Anakin told him. "Tell the galaxy about me. Tell them my story, Luke, so they can understand too."

Luke nodded. "I will."

The Force stirred once more as another presence made itself known. Instead of slowing coming as Anakin did, this one simply materialized behind Anakin. They could make out the figure of a woman through the brilliant beams of light. Anakin held out his hand and woman walked forward to take it. Her features became more distinguishable with each step closer she took. They all knew her at once, as she came to stand beside Anakin. Her gentle brown eyes swept over all of them and a soft, sweet smile was upon her lips.

   "It is time to go," she spoke to Anakin, her voice quiet.

Anakin nodded, sadly. "I must leave now, Ani. The Force will watch over you and protect you. When all else seems to fail you rely on the Force."

The woman took a step toward Ani and touched his face. "Never give up on love, Ani. Never," her voice was full of conviction, as if she were willing him to believe her words.

Ani swallowed hard. "Never."

She smiled and kissed his check gently. Her eyes then turned to Luke and Leia. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at them both. Leia met her eyes, trying to fight her own tears that streamed down her face. Leia clung to Luke's arm like he was her anchor in her world of lost memories and visions. Luke could only stare, open mouthed at the beautiful woman. He did not know what to say or do. He just stood totally transfixed by her.

    "Mother," Leia choked out.

Padme reached out to Leia. "Leia, my beautiful grown up daughter." She touched Leia's face and the tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks. "My daughter. You have done well for yourself. I am so proud of you."

Leia closed her eyes, as Padme caressed her face. She could not feel her mother's hand, but the sensation through the Force told her it was really there. Padme looked at Luke, who was still at a lose for words. She started to cry a little harder. The sadness on her face was like a sharp pain in his heart. Seeing such a beautiful creature cry seemed to torment his very soul.

   "I never got to know you, Luke. I never got to see you grow up. I never got to spend time with you. You were swept away from me so quickly," Padme cried, placing both hands on the sides of his face. "You are so much like your father. Same blue eyes, the same smile." She paused again. "I wish I could have been there for you both. I wish I could have seen you grow up. I wish I could have been there."

   "Mom," Luke murmured.

She smiled. 

   "Padme," Anakin whispered, sorrowfully.

She turned to regard her husband. She knew they had to go. They could not linger here. She kissed both her children's faces before returning to Anakin's side.

   "Good-bye," Padme whispered to them all.

   "May the Force be with you, Ani, and grant you a long, happy life," Anakin said his final farewell.

Together, Anakin and Padme, turned and walked away toward the jungle. The Force swirled around them. A radiant glow surrounded them and little by little they faded away from view until they were gone entirely. Ani walked back to Gabe, who took his hand in hers. Slowly, everyone turned away from the last place Anakin and Padme had stood. Together, they all walked back to the Temple in silence.

**Epilogue**

            Luke stood beside a holoprojector. He was in the one of the biggest Holocomm company buildings on Coruscant. He stood before an audience of thousands of sentient beings, and the Holocomm's broadcasting crew. Tonight, he had a special "program" to give to everyone. It would be transmitted everywhere in the galaxy, so that everyone could see it. He could sense their curiosity and their wonderment, maybe even a touch of fear at what he was going to tell them.

                      "Good evening to all of you from all over the galaxy," he began, "I am sure all of you know who I am, so I will just go directly to what I have to tell  you tonight."

            No special, grand opening that went on forever. He went straight to the point.

                      "Tonight, I have come before you to share the information that I have so recently acquired," he paused, smiling at some of the fearful looks that crossed people's faces. "No, it is not information of another great threat or of anything of that nature. It is, however, information about a person. A person who was, and is important to us in more ways than one. I am here tonight to tell his story, as he would have wanted it told."

            He switched the holoprojector on, and it immediately projected out a picture that had been enlarged for better viewing purposes. It was the picture of three children, dressed in large, rough clothing. The first was a bothan boy, in the center a blond haired, blue eyed boy, and last a dark haired, dark eyed boy. All of them were smiling, despite the fact that it was obvious they were slaves.

                     "By now I've probably baffled you all into extreme curiosity," Luke smiled once more, then pointed to the blond haired boy in the center of the picture. "That, my friends, is Anakin Skywalker."

            A hush fell over the audience. It was as though no one dared to breathe for fear missing even one word of what Luke would say. Luke clasped his hands behind his back and looked up at them all.

                     "It is his story I will tell tonight, and I hope you will listen to it with as much appreciation as I felt when I first heard it," he stated.

             Then he began Anakin's story. He told it all, little by little to the entire galaxy, who listened with rapt attention. Billions and trillions of sentient beings were fixed to their holoscreens. All over the galaxy sentient beings had hurriedly flipped on their holoscreens to record this. There were few out there who missed this program. Luke told them all of Anakin's life. Of his failings and his successes, of his hardships and joys, his sufferings and pain, of his one brilliant, true love that gave birth to the twins, Luke and Leia, of his seduction by the dark side after the death of his beloved, and of his downfall that would tear apart the last remnants of a once great Republic. With each part of the story he told he showed them all the images that Kitster had so willingly gave to him. Each one revealing a piece of Anakin's life. They could hardly believe that this was truly the man that Luke claimed, and yet they could not deny the truth and sincerity in his words. Luke told it all to the best of his knowledge and abilities. Luke told it with tears in his eyes, and emotion threatening to make his voice waver. He told this story of a man who had been forgotten by all, and was at last being remembered for what he had once truly been.

            When Luke had finished, he took a deep breath and gazed out into his audience. His eyes seemed to pierce them. Alien, humanoid, and humans alike were struck by the intensity in his eyes. Not a single on was left untouched by the profound emotions they saw lurking in the depths of his blue eyes

                      "Tonight, I gave you the story of a man who touched all our lives. A man that lived inside Darth Vader. The man that I pulled back from the depths of the dark side, and redeemed," he paused, then went on in a stronger, louder voice. "The man who defeated the Emperor. A man who gave his **life for the sake of peace in our galaxy. A warrior with honor, dignity, and kindness. The Chosen one. The man who brought balance to the Force and the galaxy. The greatest, most powerful Jedi of them all…," again he paused. He flipped the 'projector to the last remaining image. An image of Anakin, in his early twenties, caught in the act of laughing. His joyful, handsome face was burned into their memories.**

                     "This is the man I am proud to say is my father," tears threatened to overwhelm Luke. **"This is Anakin Skywalker!"**

            With that he nodded his thanks to them all. He picked up his projector, bowed a farewell, and walked away. For a long moment no one moved. Then a soft applause began that soon escalated to a grand scale. Everyone rose to their feet and cheered. They all finally understood, as Luke did, what Anakin had sacrificed for their sakes. Their cheering and applause lasted for a long time. No one would ever forget Anakin Skywalker ever again.


	12. Thanks!

            Hey guys! That was the last chapter. That's the end for that story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you liked my stuff I'm working on new stories right now. :) Also I wrote a short little Luke vignette. Tell me what you think about that. 

            Thanks for all the reviews! You all have been so awesome and very supportive. You've helped me out a lot! Thank you, Thank you!!!! 

Special thanks to Beji for all your help in get this up.

Special thanks to Amy for all you do to help all the time. We still have a ton more times to go see TTT if we want to break our record of last year's FOTR run!!!!! :) Go Haldir!!! 

Anyway, also Special thanks to:

N.I.K.A.N.A :)

BlackWings or Master Solo

Sideswipe

ShortySC22

Beachglass5387 (you better update your story soon! ^_~)

OwenHJones

Cal

Remnants_2011

And everyone else who reviewed my story and liked it!!! You guys all rock!!! Thanks again. Bye Bye!


End file.
